Stuck In Between
by Ms. Tea Cup
Summary: Hajime Hinata is your regular everyday student who thought it was weird for Makoto Naegi to be stuck in a threesome and gather his own harem without even knowing it. Of course, at the time, Hajime didn't know he will be in the very same predicament. AllxHinata, Eventual NanamixHinataxKomaeda, slight KirigirixNaegixTogami and allxNaegi
1. The Only Average, Collides

The Only Average, Collides

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Hajime Hinata was not always labeled 'average'. In fact, back in the small countryside hometown he used to live in, he was among the slightly well-liked and adored crowd, very good in both his studies and in making friends. It was not until he stepped into Hope's Peak Academy did he get the 'average' label, being put into the regular class instead of the Ultimates class for the gifted and the talented.

He enrolled at the prestigious school on the second year for it was harder for a countryside student to get a chance to study there. It was a late admission and he couldn't even get a place in the gifted and talented course, but he thought that having the opportunity to learn at the same place as those Ultimates was enough. Hajime had always been a fan of people with talents after all.

But the more he spent his time there, the more he realized how _normal_ he truly was. One would wonder how much average could one get, but Hajime noted how average is, in itself, a tragic reality. Even with this, he surprisingly adapted well, acting as though he was okay with the average label though it should be condescending; just like most average people does. By now, he thought that maybe he was born to the Villager A of the story, or the kid who had to settle to play as a tree for a play. And, yes, he was starting to accept it too. Average people should accept whatever was given to them, not to protest, because life was not a stage made for them.

Oh, how wrong he was. At the time, he never knew how his average character would be the sole reason of his life long drama. The stage for a star called Hajime Hinata was just on the making.

* * *

He always knew that The Hope's Peak Academy was acknowledged as one of the best school for the gifted and the talented for one reason; they created the first ever alternate reality cyber world that could heal gifted people who are depressed. Researches had stated that gifted people are more prone to psychological problems, making them very easily depressed. They have a set of unique traits that could contribute to this proneness, like hypersensitivity, perfectionism, or their overly advanced development. Because of its goal, the program was called The Hope Restoration Program, but was more often to be referred as The Neo World Program.

None of the reserve students knows all the details; not that they were involved in it's development in the first place. Yet, all of the talented program were very involved in its making. Rumor has it that each student from the ultimate course was made into an artificial intelligence (AI) in the program. Whatever kind of involvement it was, Hajime may not have the chance to really know.

It was on the second month of his enrollment though that the reserve course students were given a chance to try the program. It was promised to be a short yet amazing experience of a first hand try at one of the most advanced program in the world. They were given a quick 10 minutes try each; yet it was enough to make most of them very excited for the experience. "I've told all of my friends and family that I'm going to have a try at that program today!" said one student. "I've got many likes in my last status regarding my first try on the program!" another one of them said.

Hajime's only thought was, "What is this thing?" before he settled down inside the blue capsule for the participants. There were around 15-20 blue capsules surrounding a huge machine where the alternate reality was programmed into. They will be put into a short sleep while their mind wandered into the cyber world. Hajime was wondering if it's dangerous.

"Now, now, just relax," Miss Usami, one of the consultant in the academy, told him. Her short and sweet figure bent down to his capsule to watch his sleepy form, "You're too tense, uhmm," she hesitated to look at the name tag on his shirt, "Hinata-kun," a smile, "Remember to push the graduate button when you're told".

He felt like pushing away the grogginess and maybe answering "yes" to the woman. So he blinked once. But when he opened his eyes, he was not inside the blue capsule any longer. He was sitting on a very grand looking chair with a futuristic design inside a somewhat futuristic hall. The air he breathe, the rushing blood under his skin, and the sensation under his touch, felt so real. He tried pushing his neck up to look around, but his vision was suddenly attacked by a sudden black blur. A strange heat was rising from his shoulder to his neck, followed by a nausea. The futuristic hall seemed to spun for a second, before a hand grabbed him from the side. "Are you okay, sir?" a voice asked.

He turned his head to meet the person with that voice, only to find a weird looking white bunny with equally weird sounding voice. Whispers followed from around them, as he started to realize that there were more people in the vicinity aside from himself and the bunny.

 _"Is this him for real this time?"_

 _"Hey, ask his name!"_

 _"He seemed different. Shorter"._

 _"Younger too"._

 _"This one is probably it"._

He tried to rub his forehead, trying to push away the sudden migraine, gripping strands of long dark hair. The whispers only added to his pain, and a weird hot wave started to tickle him from inside. He realized it was some sort of anger; annoyance. "Shut up," he snapped, in a way that surprised even himself. He thought the voice sounded wrong and strange. The whispers did stop however.

"Uhmm, do you mind if I ask you your name, sir?"

His fingers were still rubbing his temple, and his eyes stayed scrunched closed, but his mind kicked into gear as he tried to answer the question. Wait, what was his name again. I... Iz-Izu..., Kawamura? Kawakura? No, it should be Izuru Kamukura, right?

He licked his lips, trying to say the name before his mind stopped him. Wait, why would it be Izuru Kamukura? An image of himself looking at the mirror before his first day to school; staring at a figure of a young boy with short spiky brown hair and a pair of green eyes greeted him. A name, Hajime Hinata, passed his mind.

"I'm Hajime Hinata," he found himself looking straight to the bunny, albeit with a furrowed brows, "Right?"

Hajime knew it was weird to ask another person if he said his own name correctly, but the question came out automatically. He was really unsure of it at the time; unknown why. The bunny jumped slightly, looking around to the people Hajime couldn't make out from his blurry vision. He could hear the whispers starting again, and his name repeated numerous times. "Where is the graduate button?" he asked, helpless, "I feel sick already, I want to go back".

"You don't need a graduate button," said the bunny, "Just tell yourself to go back".

"What?"

"Wait, wait, wait, Monomi," another voice said from the other side of his chair. He couldn't see the person, for he was too tired to turn around, but he could feel cold fingers rubbing the back of his neck, "This guy is new to this, of course he wouldn't know how to do that".

The last thing Hajime saw was the worried face of the white rabbit before he felt extreme pain from the back of his neck. Then everything went dark.

* * *

He decided that The Neo World Program is weird. Hajime remembered waking up inside the infirmary three hours after getting into the program. Miss Usami helped him; telling him to get a lot of rest. He was even allowed to excuse himself from school the next day, but he declined to do that.

What surprised Hajime was how excited his classmates were the day after. They were still raging about the program, a huge contrast to his own pessimistic attitude toward it. "What are you talking about? It was AWESOME!" Tachibana, one of his classmate in the reserve course, exclaimed, "Golden sand, sparkling waters - man! I'd spend all day in that program anytime".

"Yeah, too bad we all ended up with the same average faced avatar," another guy added with a silly laugh.

"Yeah, if they can allow us to customize our avatar, that'll be cool. I mean, its better than having the same face as people".

"Really?" Hajime perked from his seat, "You all had the same face?"

"Yeah, same hair, same everything beside the color of our pants," Tachibana gave out a piggish laugh, "I got the yellow ones."

Funny, Hajime thought, that means everybody met up in the same place inside the program. It's unfortunate how he seemed to be the only one straying away to a weird place. Nobody seemed to relate to his experience in the program. They all seemed to have had a great time. "... all the girls had the same boobs size, you know what I mean? And they all ended up with blonde hair. A bit stereotypical. Not that I complain, I like blonde girls with moderate-sized boobs".

Hajime smiled, trying to join in the fun, "Yeah, I mean it's weird to put long hair for the male avatar, right?"

"Long hair?"

"You know, our avatars were long haired," Hajime added with a look. Tachibana frowned, "Dude, I don't remember having any long hair. We all had this weird buzz cut instead".

"You did?" Hajime's eyes widened. He remembered gripping strands of long hair at one point in the program. He was sure it was quite long. It would probably reach his hip if only he stood up and measured it.

"You sure you didn't sleep it off in the middle of the program? Maybe you were dreaming," Tachibana raised an eyebrow.

"Idiot, we were all practically dreaming," another guy commented, "Its how the program works". They ended up hitting each other jokingly with Hajime watching in the background; weirded out on how different his story was.

* * *

The week passed with no reminder about the program. Hajime didn't really bother for he knew it was a mere opportunity; probably a bonus for being a small part of this academy. School went as usual. The only addition to his normal life was the fact that he signed up to be the library committee member. There was nothing special about being q committee member, except you can spend a lot of time in the library without being questioned too much and you have the right _(obligation_ some preferred to call it) to organize the library. Hajime was fine with such tasks, especially if he could pass some time.

He was also fine with the fact that he had to spend the whole break time in the library alone as the committee member. Most of the members had other stuff to do, so he was given the task. The only good thing was, he got free lunch for the effort.

Hajime was sitting behind the front table, reading a random science fiction, before he heard the library entrance door open. It was rare to have some visitor at that particular time of the day, so Hajime stood up to take a better look of who it was. He found Miss Usami skipping inside the room with a mischievous smile. She was dragging someone else behind her; someone who was way taller than she was. He had ghastly alabaster skin with the weirdest white wavy hair. For someone with such strange features, he was very handsome in that almost feminine way. There was only one person known for his pale white features. It was one of the Ultimates; Nagito Komaeda.

"Hello, Hinata-kun!" Miss Usami greeted. Hajime smiled slightly, a bit confused as to why the consultant of the talented course along with the talented course student came to visit the reserve course's library. The school divided the facilities quite fairly, possibly to avoid any possibilities on bullying between the Ultimates and the reserves. Yet, it was not made into a rule that each was prohibited to visit another's territory. It's probably more of a mutual understanding. "Komaeda-kun, this is that Hinata-kun!" The counselor said excitedly while pulling Komaeda closer to the front desk where Hajime stood.

Okay. Hajime wondered what _that Hinata-kun_ means. It's not like a student from the talented course would care about his existence, right?

"Oh," the taller teen glanced at him before giving a small yet meaningful smile, "He's very average".

Hajime frowned a bit. That wasn't nice, but he felt like he had no right to complain as he was as average as mentioned. At least compared to the Ultimates.

"Hajime, this is Nagito Komaeda. He is one of our talented course student," the woman smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you've heard of him, everybody in the school have! He is quite famous".

Of course he had. Komaeda was one of the most unique among the Ultimates. A lot of people questioned his talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student. But luck could be a talent when it comes to Komaeda. He heard that Komaeda's life was like a roller coaster ride; starting from being born in an extremely rich family with dangerous diseases in his blood, being kidnapped by terrorist, even being the sole survivor to a high profile air plane hijacking, to ended up being one of the richest youth alive in Asia. He was neither good news nor bad news; he was both.

It was quite known that Nagito Komaeda was both liked and feared by students and teachers. It was said that he made a number of unusual achievements, starting from bringing great trouble to school to being the only hero everyone could depend on. His name would often mentioned just for being the star of the news; in both bad ones or good ones. For people, it was this very quality that made him interesting, even mysterious and almost mythical. People yearned to know him for his secrets or the many interesting stories surrounding his very luck. Not only that, he was also known for his somewhat eccentric and trickster-like personality. On other side, he was also feared. Relating oneself to a person like him would bring nothing but trouble. Risky.

Hajime, of course, would prefer his peace over anything. Plain old Hinata would have nothing to do with such a ticking bomb like Komaeda. That didn't mean he couldn't play the polite student. He shook the taller's hand, ignoring how familiar the cold fingers felt like, before greeting the other, "Nice to meet you," Hajime murmured.

Komaeda sent him a long look before he turned to Miss Usami to remind her of a certain book they were looking for and Hajime went back to his reading. It was around ten minutes later the two visitors made their way out of the room. Hajime didn't look up, but he knew Komaeda stopped for a moment near the desk to watch him before leaving.

* * *

Days later, he was stuck with the same lonely task of cleaning up and closing the library. Hajime was on his way to return a bunch of books to its shelf when somebody covered his head with a bag and his hands were pulled to the back by a very strong person. While receiving the rough treatments, he could hear hushed voices reminding someone to not hurt him, or at least, _"leave his face intact"_. Hajime couldn't really understand a thing as he tried to struggle. This strong person dragged him away somewhere, possibly to the deeper part of the library. The bad thing is, it was the least busy hour for the library, so Hajime didn't even try to be hopeful of ever being saved from whatever it was. In the end, he could hear them planing to lock the library, before they pushed him to sit down and took off the cover of his head.

The first thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes on a very tan face then his eyes went down to a pair of very big breasts. This girl..., isn't she one of the Ultimates?

She was not alone. There were a bunch of other girls behind her and Hinata was sure none of them was a part of the reserve course.

"Wow!" One of them, the short one with pigtailed blonde hair, said, "He is surprisingly very average!"

Hajime frowned. That was not the first time he heard that in this short period. One of them was very busy taking photos of him, the rest were whispering to each other while stealing glances at him. Hajime's brows met in confusion as he watched them one by one.

One of the girls, the one with colorful hair extensions, exclaimed excitedly, "Hey, can we touch him!?" and it was welcomed by other excited exclaim of agreements.

"W-wait!" Hajime said nervously, watching the approaching breasts, all of various sizes, "W-whats happening? I-I -"

"I want to touch his hair!" one of them shouted, covering his own protest.

"Don't you think it looks like Naegi's? We can have our own Naegi now!"

"What do you call them? Ahoge?"

And Hajime could only wait patiently, even a bit in horror, as hands touched him everywhere, especially on his head. He was never this close to girls, especially the girls from the Ultimates. He didn't know if he should take it like a dream came true or a pure nightmare. He could feel himself getting more nervous as seconds went by. Who wouldn't? Especially when you didn't know what was going on.

It was then a cough caught the girls off-guard. All of them stopped what they were doing and turned around almost hurriedly. There, right on the other end of the space between the bookcases, stood two other girls. The first one stood slightly behind with a worried face. She has reddish brown layered hair and a timid yet doll-like appearance. The second one has short light pink hair and the blankest gaze Hajime had ever seen.

This second girl stepped closer. "What are you doing?" Her tone was serious, almost stern.

"W-we uh," the girl with the colorful hair extension scratched the side of her face, eyes casted aside.

"Nanami-san!" another girl answered. She has long pale blonde hair and a beautiful stature, "We are approaching the rumored Hinata-kun!"

 _Again with the 'Hinata-kun'_ , Hajime thought. He didnt know how these girls know his name.

"You know that is against the rules, right?" the pink haired girl, now known to be Nanami, said, "Imagine how disappointed Ishimaru would be".

The girls gasped instantly. They looked at each other with clear anxiety. Whoever this Ishimaru was, he seemed to be the girls' worst nightmare. "Oh, no! He is going to punish us!" one of the girls mentioned. "And he would have Oowada to assist him!" another exclaimed.

"Now that you've understood, you should leave Hinata-kun alone," Nanami reminded them, "And I wont tell anyone".

The girls looked relieved, "Oh, thank you, Nanami!"

Each of them started leaving the library, not before stealing one last glance at Hajime. Hajime was still sporting a confused look, especially when one of the girls who kind-of-kidnapped-him told Nanami, "He has Naegi's ahoge!"

In the end, Hajime took it that they left with a happy mood, almost as if they had a good memory after visiting the reserve course's library.

"I-I dont understand," Hajime muttered to Namami who approached to check on him, "Whats going on?"

The girl gave him a little smile before saying, "Its nothing to worry about, Hinata-kun. I'm Chiaki Nanami by the way," then she glanced at the other girl with her, "And this is Chihiro Fujisaki".

Fujisaki gave him a shy smile, which Hajime couldn't really respond to as he was still confused by the prior incident. "U-uh yeah, I'm uh -"

"Yes, we know your name," Nanami cut him.

Hajime tilted his head to the side, "How do you guys know my name? I don't understand."

"Save that for later, Hinata-kun. For now you should calm down and try to forget what just happened," Nanami said in a comforting manner. Her hand reached out to his head, looking as though she was going to pat him. Hinata almost thought he could forget what happened if the girls insisted that he should let it go, until the outreached hand touched his ahoge, "This really does look like Naegi-kun's".

The other girls reached out to touch it too, "Hey, its true! But I'm sure this one is sharper, firmer".

"You've touched Naegi-kun's, Chihiro-kun?"

"Yes. Its as soft as it looks".

"Lucky. I was so sure Togami-san and Kirigiri-san would throw a fit if anyone touched him".

Fujisaki giggled, "I was lucky they were not around that time". By then, Hajime realized he was stuck with another group of weirdoes. The two were still touching his ahoge when Fujisaki mentioned, "Hey, dont you think he feels as average as Naegi does?"

 _Dang it_.

* * *

The most he got after that were the feeling of being watched and the whispers coming from any students from the talented course that passed by him. Not that he had the chance to see them every time or even everyday at school. The two courses the school offers differ greatly that none of them in each courses ever interacted. Still, Hajime felt bothered by the constant glances and whispers. He also felt like some of the Ultimates passed by their course's territory just to see him.

The only time he felt relaxed enough was inside his class, which he was doing currently to review his math. The teachers were having some meeting and all classes were given the task to self study. Not that any of them ever bothered, unlike the diligent and honest Hajime. All of the students were chatting and fooling around in class. Some of them were brave enough to walk out of the classroom to skip somewhere.

He was on the second last page of his notes when Tachibana called him from the door, "Hajime! Somebody from another class is looking for you!"

Hajime lifted an eyebrow at the call. He wasn't popular enough to be sought by random students, except maybe the other library committee members. So he stepped outside and looked for his fellow librarians. Hajime was quite surprised to see how crowded the hallway in front of his class were. The students were walking around in the hallway, chatting with fellow students from other classes and even visiting the cafeteria. He could even note some of the Ultimates around, possibly on their way to the cafeteria too. Hajime's class was the closest to the cafeteria after all.

He couldn't find any of the library committee around so he walked back inside his class, thinking that they will come back to find him later. Unfortunately, Tachibana came to his desk with an annoyed look, "Dude, have I told you somebody is looking for you? Don't keep them waiting, they're from the talented course. Don't wanna ruin our name here".

"What?" Hajime threw a confused look, but Tachibana didn't listen to him as he started dragging Hajime out of the class to an area with rows of sea slightly away from their classroom. There, Komaeda stood with folded hands.

"What took you so long?" the Ultimate Luckster asked in annoyance. His gaze was a bit belittling.

"A-ah, s-sorry, he was -" Tachibana tried to explain, but Komaeda grabbed Hajime's arms and pulled the spiky haired teen away with him without further words. They walked to the furthest seating area where another talented course student was sitting. Nanami was playing her PSP Vita seriously when they came, only paying attention after Komaeda told her of his presence. "Look, this is Hinata-kun!" Komaeda said cheerfully. His prior disdain for being made to wait had gone.

"Oh," Nanami glanced at Hinata, and gave him that small smile of hers, "I know. I've met him".

"You did!?" Komaeda looked disappointed, "Aww, really? How is that possible? I really thought I'm the only who had found him!"

And Hinata didn't understand how meeting him could mean anything.

"Well, I did," Nanami went back to playing her PSP Vita without further say. Komaeda smiled at Hajime, "Well, too bad you're not my little secret anymore". He then sat not far beside Nanami on the long seat before patting the space between him and the girl, "Come seat here with us, Hinata-kun!"

Hajime hesitated a little, seeing that the space between the two was not big enough. But the way Komaeda said it sounded very final and Hajime didn't want to offend the Ultimates nor make a move that would seem unfriendly. Nanami didn't seem to bother as she kept on focusing her gaze on her console. So Hajime sat down between them. His legs were practically touching one of Komaeda's and Nanami's own. Strangely enough, those two didn't seem bothered by it.

"Look, Hinata-kun, that's Makoto and his obsessed sex slaves," Komaeda said jokingly while pointing at a short brunette walking into the cafeteria. He was closely followed by two proud looking students; a girl with a long lavender hair and a handsome bespectacled guy. Somehow, among anything, Hinata couldn't help but notice the ahoge on the brunette. _Could this be that 'Naegi' person?_

 _"_ I thought Naegi-kun is the slave," Nanami muttered without looking up from her console, confirming Hajime's thought.

"Well, that's debatable for now," Komaeda responded, "But I still place my bet that those three are in a threesome. Makoto just doesn't notice yet".

"Knowing you, you'd win anyway," Nanami pouted. Komaeda laughed, "I know, right?"

Hajime frowned, thinking; _how could a person be involved in something as messed up as a threesome without realizing it?_

He didn't know he would experience the answer himself one day.

* * *

And the result of the teacher and board members meeting that day was to have Hajime Hinata be the first non-ultimate student in the talented course.

* * *

Tbc.


	2. The Only Average, Estranged

THE ONLY AVERAGE, ESTRANGED

* * *

"Hajime".

"Mmh?" Said person of interest hummed; half listening from behind his earphones. Hajime was focused on his desk, listing the new books coming to their library.

"I think you should see this, man," he could hear Tachibana's slight stutters behind him, right next to the classroom windows, "I think it has something to do with the Ultimates sudden interest with our course."

Now THAT caught Hajime's attention. He turned to his friend at last, an eyebrow lifted in apprehension. For one, he was surprised Tachibana noticed this course's sudden fame in the Ultimates circle. Tachibana, though, returned his gaze with a look of horror, "Dude, I think I'm seeing these... Yakuza members around our class".

The spiky haired teen frowned, before he stood up to reach his friend near the window. He expected the other teen to pull a joke or something because, obviously, there was no way they have a Yakuza member loitering around the school ground. Yet, he did find a suspicious man dressing in black and dark spectacle standing behind the tree not far from their class. In fact, when Hajime stood up to look out of the window, he could see the flash coming from the digital camera in the man's hand, aimed at Hajime.

He quickly stepped aside to hide behind the wall, eyes wide already as he watched the slow turn of Tachibana's head toward himself. "D-dude, whats going on?" Tachibana asked him, "I swear one of them carries a gun".

Hajime slowly mouthed, "I don't fucking know". Honestly, he had enough of this month already.

* * *

He admitted, it was his fault that he failed to detect anything suspicious from the soft pink envelope sitting on top of his desk. It was a letter (a love letter, he dared say) with the simple message of "Meet me on the rooftop after school" written in feminine curls using purple ink. By the time he sniffed the floral fragrance from the pink paper, Hajime forgot all the drama surrounding him for the last couple of weeks.

So, yes, it was his fault.

Not that Tachibana or any of his friends were of any help. They kept on wiggling their eyebrows to his direction, smiling that perverted smile he often found on the drunk uncles around his dorm; the kind of uncles who would make cat calls to the wrong gender in the middle of the street. "Aww, Hajime has grown up," Tachibana said once every each half hours, probably to remind him of the letter. Some of them even asked him if he needed some condoms. Hajime thought it was silly, but he preferred such silliness than a bunch of strange crowd's sudden interest on him.

So, of course, he decided to come to the rooftop. It was normal for boys his age to be excited to be asked out by a girl. In fact, it was normal for boys his age to be excited on the general idea of girls. For a moment, he forgot the weird happenings that had been surrounding for the last couple of weeks. This love letter was a reminder that, yes, planet Earth is still spinning and everybody is breathing. There was nothing out of the norm happening currently. It's just... life.

The optimistic thoughts halted to an abrupt stop the second he stepped onto the rooftop. Because the girl standing there with her back facing him was one of the girls who locked him up in the library. Hajime didn't even have the time (nor the composure) to call out the girl's crime against him, for the girl showed him something deadlier than mere acknowledgement. It's a sword. A long katana sword.

"It's no use," the girl said. Hajime's eyes widened when he saw her gracefully took out the sword from its sheath on her hips. She turned around. Her eyes pierced through Hajime, "To run".

Hajime blanched as he noticed that his knees froze. The girl was out to get him; he just knew it. But she was stopped, by a short guy dressed in black suit.

"Stop it, Peko," the guy said. Both Hajime and the girl, now know to be Peko, turned their heads to the side to find the guy casually leaning to the tall cable fence surrounding the rooftop. His pose was equal to a calm and composed criminal mastermind. A leader. A bad bad man.

The Yakuza.

"We were told not to hurt him, remember?" the guy in black glanced at Hajime, "We should be thankful we're allowed to borrow him for a while".

His word didn't help to reassure Hajime as he started stepping back slowly from the exposure. "W-what do you mean b-borrow?" He heard himself asking with a weak voice. Although Hajime hated to sound weak in front of these people, he also found it convenient to voice his opinion. The smirk plastered on the guy in black faded.

"Why are you so pale? Are you afraid? We're not trying to hurt you. We just want to... play," the guy actually tried to sound friendlier, even opening up his arms in that harmless fashion, before he turned to the girl beside him rudely, "Peko, put your sword away! You're scaring him!"

The girl obeyed before casting a glance at Hajime, "I'm sorry". If anything, their sudden change of attitude made Hajime scared all the more. They were stepping closer and Hajime felt the sudden urge to flee like a mouse being pursued by a very persistent cat. Without further thought, the spiky haired teen turned around to open the door to the stairway, only to find it locked. He turned back to his two pursuer with the expression of a cornered animal.

"Whats the hurry? We're all playing nice here. Why not have a chat or two?" The young Yakuza grinned.

That cued Hajime's escape. He wasn't even thinking. All he knew, he was suddenly running to the farthest cable fence to his pursuer already climbing halfway to it's full height. "Don't come closer! Or I'll jump!" He threatened desperately.

The guy and the girl froze on their spot, watching Hajime with high eyebrows and slight confusion. A second, and then two; then the Yakuza slapped his knee in amusement. "Look at that, Peko! Jump he said! These average people make the silliest threat!" The guy in black actually laughed. He then stepped closer, "What were you saying?"

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Hajime exclaimed. He wasn't aware of what his brain was up to until he felt the absence of the cable fence in his grasp. Then he realized he was already on the top of the fence and there was nothing to protect him from toppling pass the fence to the hard surface of the ground below. The next thing he felt was the rush of air against his cheeks as he scrunched his eyes shut; hoping that hiding behind his eyelids could transport him somewhere safe.

The exact second he expected to be greeted by the solid asphalt on their school parking lot, he was greeted by a hard impact on something softer instead. Hajime opened his eyes just to caught the sight of his two pursuers up above from where he was. They were peeking down from behind the cable fence of the school rooftop. "Good job, Nidai!" exclaimed the guy in black; a thumb was pointed to his direction.

It was then that Hajime felt a heavy rumble under him, before he heard a voice shouting loudly right next to his left ear, "Yes, he's safe with me!" Hajime looked to the thing – the person – under him, finding a burly guy grinning, "Caught you now!"

After that, it was total darkness.

* * *

He woke up lying to one side on the floor with his arms tied up close to his torso with a piece of rope and his mouth ducktaped. Four people, all guys, were crouching down in front of him. They all seemed so engrossed... in observing Hajime's form.

"He's not bad," the yakuza in black, from before, mused with a fist to his cheek, "Plainly average, don't you think?"

The rest of the guys responded with a chorus of hummed agreement. One of them, the one with hot pink layered hair, even added, "Kinda like Naegi, yeah?" The four then sighed affectionately, Hajime dared to mention.

The burly guy, who protected Hajime from hitting the ground before, smiled in that sick girly fashion, "With that ahoge, he'll make the perfect mascot". He reached out to touch Hajime's head, but, at that exact second, Hajime decided to struggle. He wiggled his body on the floor desperately trying to let out a voice, a shriek, a girly scream. Anything. If only he was able to.

"The new environment seemed to stress him," the last guy approached Hajime slowly. His hand reached forward to show Hajime his four hamsters, "But don't be scared, little mascot, these are my Dark Devas of Destruction. They can be scary, but they're on your side, you see? They can protect you from any harm," the guy said before turning to his three fellow, "Small animals are more comfortable with their kinds".

Hajime wanted to tell him that he is definitely not small (yet, forgetting to note that he isn't an animal in the first place), but only managed to make muffled sounds from behind the ducktape on his mouth. The four hamsters didn't hesitate to jump to Hajime and sniff his shirt. One of them, the chubbiest, even nuzzled his neck. Hajime struggled even more. While he didn't mind small animals in most occasions, he was really creeped out by his current predicament to appreciate the fuzzy animal.

"Hey, is it me or does he seem more uptight than before?" The pink haired guy noted, "Y-you don't hate us, do you Hinata-kun?"

To that, the guy in black stood up with a frown. "What are you saying? He better like us, he'll be one of us soon," he glanced down to Hajime's form with the deadliest glare, "So, you'll like us, wont you Hinata?"

It sounded more like a threat than a question to Hajime. Though, before the guy managed to force Hajime to answer, his cellphone rang with a low simple tune. The sound pierced through the tense atmosphere as the guy snorted in annoyance. He still picked it up, albeit half-heartedly, with a crude "Hello?" Before he quickly took it off his hearing and glare at said cellphone, "What the fuck, how did she –"

The burly guy snatched the phone with a bored look. "Yeah, Komaeda? W-wait, Nanami-san? How did you manage to call from this number?" the burly guy gaped at his friends who mirrored his expression. "No, he said he let us borrow. What? Why should I put you on speaker?... Tch. Fine".

 _"Kuzuryu-kun, Nidai-kun, Souda-kun, Tanaka-kun, and, lastly, Peko-chan, I am disappointed in you,"_ the voice, Nanami's, started after the burly guy held the phone closer to his friends, _"What you do is against the rules. I have no choice but to inform this to Ishimaru-kun and Togami-kun"._

"Wait, we – huh, whats Togami to do with this?" The pink haired guy muttered.

"She meant the _other_ Togami. The Impostor," the burly guy answered, "It's his latest persona".

"Hey, we didn't do anything wrong, okay? We just want to get to know him better. I even got him the best room!" The guy in black protested.

 _"Your family's torture room doesn't count as the best, Kuzuryu-kun. And, no, kidnapping doesn't count as a normal interaction either. Imagine how scared Hinata-kun is,"_ the caller scolded.

"Little Mascot is not scared. He is actually smiling!" the guy with the hamster turned to Hajime, "But we cant see the smile because it is covered with the ducktape".

Hajime struggled again; this time making as much sound as possible to sign his distress to Nanami. Thankfully, Nanami seemed to catch it. _"...You ducktaped his mouth,"_ she clarified more than asked, _"How about this? Let Hinata-kun go now, and I'll ask for Togami-kun to give you some mercy. I'll wait in the lobby, so release Hinata-kun now. If you don't let him go in ten minutes, I'll involve the headmaster in this"._

The guy in black, now confirmed to be Kuzuryu, took a deep breath before he dejectedly snorted, "Fine". He snatched his phone from the burly guy, then tapped on it furiously, "We have no other choice. She's already here".

The rest of the guys stood up one by one, creating a wall around Hajime. "So now what? We release him?" The pink haired guy muttered in defeat.

"Yeah, but before that," Kuzuryu stopped tapping only to point his cellphone to Hajime's form, "Some memento". The rest of the guys caught up to him and quickly took their respective cellphones. Hajime witnessed dumbly as the four took his pictures without permission, still tied up helplessly on the floor.

"Hey, did the girls take some selfies with him?" The guy with the hamster asked.

"No. OH! We should take some now," the burly guy turned around with his cellphone held high above them. The rest of the guys followed suit; spontaneously posing. "Cheese, Hinata! Cheese! Wait a minute, the angle isn't good. Pekoyama, help us take some picture here!"

The girl from before had been observing from her place next to the door, but joined in to take the guys' photo (with Hajime's sad form in the background, of course). Hajime wondered how these people could casually take selfies while Hajime's horrored eyes should obviously tell them how freaked out he was. It took them a couple of poses and another session with Pekoyama replacing Kuzuryu in the photo-shoot before they released Hajime at last.

* * *

For half a second there, Hajime really thought of crying to Nanami's open arms when he saw the girl standing right in front of the gate of the Yakuza's lair (yes, they had kept Hajime in a Yakuza mansion. Kuzuryu's Yakuza Mansion), but thankfully he caught up to himself and stayed collected; albeit looking so freaked out.

"Now, little mascot, don't you be afraid," the guy with the hamsters, now known to be Tanaka, patted Hajime's shoulders comfortingly. He didnt seem to care if his words creeped Hajime even more, "These rowdy people," he addressed the sound of Kuzuryu sulking (though he insisted it was anger) in the background,"they are uncivilized animals. But don't worry! I will take care of you, so don't you be afraid".

Meanwhile, Nanami was frowning (as much as her sleepy blank face allowed her to), and she made sure to scold Hajime's kidnappers. "Whats our fault?! We only want to get to know him, woman! Dont tick me off any more than this!" Kuzuryu actually exploded, kicking the ground with extreme anger and annoyance, but made no moves to attack the girl directly. Amazingly, said girl didn't even flinch as though she was used to the sight.

In the end, nobody even asked Hajime's opinion on his... kidnapping. Nanami opened the door of the car (a small limousine, Hajime noticed) behind her, "Come on, Hinata-kun, I'll take you home".

What was waiting inside the car was the sight of Komaeda lazily lounging on the car's seat with his legs spread out. He didn't even spare them a glance as he immersed himself on a PSP Vita which, by its design, seemed to be Nanami's. Hajime stepped inside the car with a soft push from Nanami and he tried to relax right next to Komaeda's slumped form. The guy kept on behaving as if Hajime wasn't there.

Nanami gave the kidnappers another stern reminder of their actions before she followed suit. It was after the car engine hummed lowly did Hajime feel his anxiety starting to float away. He finally let out a relieved breath; earning him a look from Komaeda. "Tired?" the guy said to him finally. Hajime wanted to answer, _you have no idea_ , but decided against it when he noticed Nanami's annoyed huff beside him.

"You shouldn't lend things off carelessly, Nagito-kun," Nanami pouted, cutely, before she took out her cellphone, "What if Hinata-kun got hurt?"

Komaeda glanced sideways condescendingly. "Its not like they are capable of hurting Hinata-kun. They just realized that once Hinata-kun joined the class, they wont have the chance to have their ways with Togami breathing right behind everybody's neck like a creep," the guy half nagged. He then addressed Hajime with a wicked smile, "You understand, right, Hinata-kun? I'm being generous to let them go through their phase. Of course I know they wont have their chance with you, Hinata-kun, not that I'll let them."

Hajime blanched. Half of his words were so twisted that Hajime didn't even want to probe on this... idea about Hajime being lent around and treated like an object. The other half, he couldn't even understand. And he didn't think he wanted to understand.

"Unless," The Ultimate Luckster's playful mood turned grim in an instant. It was almost magic, if not scary, how he changed from half-assed nagging to downright sinister, "they molested you".

Hajime looked down, shaking his head.

"See? There's nothing to worry about," Komaeda changed back to his casual self in no time, "So we don't need to tell Ishimaru and Togami".

Nanami hesitated, but responded with a short, "Fine". She then made it her job to give Hajime a word. "Just a reminder, Hinata-kun. The Ultimates are actually very nice and I assure you we can take care of you. But, for now, at least until everything is made official, you can only trust me, Nagito-kun, and another guy called Byakuya Togami. The fat Byakuya Togami, not the handsome one, remember that, okay?" She said sweetly, almost like talking to a child.

Hajime found himself nodding. Yet he actually couldn't grasp the whole concept for he was so drained from all the shit he went through the past couple of weeks. He was reminded by Nanami's words only after a guy named Byakuya Togami made his appearance in front of his class days later (and yes, he is fat) to take him to the talented course classroom.

Honestly, when the fat guy told him he was to be transferred to the talented course as of that very day, it was also the first time Hajime heard about it. Because, apparently, nobody cared to inform him before. "You're saying that Hajime will be a talented course student?" Tachibana exclaimed. Togami crossed his arms and nodded with a stern look to which Tachibana whistled. "Wow, who would've guessed this guy could be accepted to the talented course?"

Togami took a moment to observe Hajime properly before he added, "Now that you mentioned it, he does feel too average to be a talented course student".

Hajime didn't even feel like defending himself anymore.

* * *

The Ultimate Impostor, who as of this semester preferred to be addressed as Byakuya Togami, was so focused on his job as the 77th generation class rep that he didn't even pay attention to half of Hajime Hinata's introduction to the rest of his classmates. Hajime Hinata was presented on the front of their classroom like a piece of offering, The Ultimate Impostor noted, and, as the class rep, he should be prepared for any possible tragedy caused by the mere idea of having another average student among them. Hajime Hinata might be the average person everyone expected him to be. A boring character, most people would say. But Togami knew better. This kind of quality is the main element needed to brew trouble inside the talented course, just like the time when the 78th generation had just welcomed Makoto Naegi to their class.

By experience (with Makoto Naegi's transfer to the 78th generation class), Togami knew these animals people love to call The Ultimates could be obsessive and intense when it comes to having an average person among them. This is exactly why he prepared for the worst on the day of Hajime Hinata's transfer, only to be surprised by how docile his classmates were acting. In fact, none of the girls shrieked like a banshee and none of the guys acted like a creep. He even saw Souda paying more attention to Miss Sonia than to the new kid.

Maybe Hinata was not to their liking after all?

Still, that didn't stop Togami from doing his job seriously, which was why he glared at anybody who dared to stare at the new kid for a second too long and especially hissed at Tanaka for ogling. "What's wrong, Togami-kun?" Miss Usami asked nicely from her place next to Hinata at the front of the class, "Would you like to ask Hinata-kun any question?"

"No, mam," he faked a cough, "Just stomachache".

"Oh my, you should take care of your diet, Togami-kun. Probably that chocolate bar you ate this morning?" The counselor made an unnecessary comment as usual. Not that Togami cared to listen. His only motive was to assure the new kid's transfer to run smoothly. "Alright, is there really no question for Hinata-kun? This is a rare chance to ask anything to Hinata-kun, you know?" Miss Usami encouraged. Still, nobody raised their hand, "Your silence surprises me, kids. I really thought you would overwhelm Hinata at the first day. Have you guys matured or do you dislike Hinata-kun?" Miss Usami added.

Okay, Miss Usami got the wrong message. Togami quickly signaled the class to make a move. A question, a dance. Anything is fine, really. Miss Sonia accidentally caught his distress signal, in which she responded in panic by almost jumping from her seat. The uncharacteristic movement caught Miss Usami's attention, "Would you like to ask a question, Miss Sonia?"

"Yes, yes, my pleasure," the princess tried to keep her gracious mannerism, but glanced left and right nervously. The whole class' dignity was in her hands now. "Uhmm, what," her eyes wandered, "kind of food do you like, Hinata-kun?"

That was okay, Togami thought. A bit too simple, but better than nothing. "I like... kusamochi, I guess," Hinata answered plainly. To that, Hanamura nodded in agreement, "Thats a very average taste". His words were followed by nods of agreement.

Togami frowned. Are his classmates acting like proper human-beings for once?

* * *

"So, Hajime Hinata had been transferred," Jin Kirigiri commented while casually leaning back to his expensive leather chair, "And do you detect any problem?"

"No, sir. Everything went smoothly". It was the Ultimate Impostor's job as the class rep to report everything directly to the headmaster. The man, however, rarely ever took his reports seriously.

"Well, good! I was worried for a while there. We all know how many troubles Naegi got himself into before he feels comfortable with the 78th gen," The headmaster said with a tint of humor, "But I trust the Ultimates to take care of your... Ultimate Hope," a smile, "Yet you seemed troubled".

"No, sir, not really" Togami paused when a detail or two catch up in his mind, "Although there are some things".

"Oh? Do tell, do tell".

Togami didn't make a quick answer to put his words to proper use. "For one, I think their calmness itself is a suspicious detail, sir. And secondly," he stopped, because this next detail should be threaded with extra care, "Both Komaeda and Nanami let the new kid to sit with them".

"Oh, really?" The headmaster faked a gasp, "Wow". If only Togami paid extra attention, he would have noticed the headmaster's dramatized expression. Indeed, the man was faking it, but Togami missed it. His mind had already lost itself on Komaeda and Nanami's strange behavior.

Their class sitting arrangement was U shaped, with five seats in each left wing, right wing, and center wing. Each wing has two rows; three seats on the back and two seats on the front. To keep the symmetrical design, Miss Usami assigned Hinata's seat on the front row, together with Komaeda and Nanami who sat on that very row.

Still, everybody knew how... exclusive that row was. As a person, both Komaeda and Nanami are very approachable, being one of the friendlier people in the 77th gen's class (compared to the noisy Tanaka, Nidai, Mioda, Owari, and even Saionji). But, together, Komaeda and Nanami were known to have a very special relationship that even breached Pekoyama's loyalty toward Kuzuryu. It was the number one rule to never interfere those two when they were alone, especially in their seat. Of course, nobody dared to intervene so far, knowing Komaeda's ability to harm someone without having to lift a finger. And yes, that guy was hell-bent possessive toward his property.

Therefore, the fact that these two agreed so easily to Miss Usami's arrangement was... strange.

"You shouldn't think about it too much, don't you think?" the headmaster's voice pierced through his concentration. The man was still smiling that calming smile of his, "It's probably as you said. Maybe the 77th gen have matured."

Togami glanced to the side; skeptical. "To be honest, sir," he started, "If Hinata was similar to Naegi, it would be easier to expect his behavior. With this, there are too many surprises. I'm afraid Hinata is going to...do the unexpected sometime in the near future".

Jin Kirigiri laughed, "You forgot, uhmm..., who are you currently?"

"It's Togami, sir".

"That Affluent Progeny? Very well, that's fine, although I prefer that time you decided to be Katty Perry. Where was I? Ah, you seem to forgot the fact that these 'average kids', as you'd like to call them, tend to act differently to your kind," the man rambled halfway, but quickly returned to his composed self, "These surprises, as you said, are to be expected. Makoto-kun has managed to surprise you from time to time, correct? All we know, we've faced them. Why not face Hinata-kun's?"

Togami wondered about that. "I don't know if this Hinata is...," he paused to find the right word, "the same, sir".

"Of course he is!" The headmaster exclaimed. A handsome grin was plastered on his face, "Let time uncover the rest of his nature, Togami-kun, and in time you'll find yourself agreeing with me," a flick to the rest of his board members who happened to be present in his room, "As always".

As usual, Togami could only nod. "Good," the headmaster grinned, too mischievously for Togami's liking, "Please hand the report to my secretary, Togami-kun. I allow you to go back to class to resume your class duty". To that, the Ultimate Impostor bowed before permitting himself. After he left the room, the headmaster addressed his board members, "You see? I told you that having a reserve course student with the Ultimates would be the best. Look at them! They are babysitting him quite nicely. And after I prove you wrong with your doubt against Nagito Komaeda, you still question my decisions?" He put a finger up dramatically, "I told you so, gentlemen. I told you so".

The board members could only sigh and roll their eyes. "You didn't even tell him that Hajime Hinata had been kidnapped by his classmates twice already."

"Yes, yes. A small mistake, of course. Poor Togami doesn't know the rest of his classmates had already gained contact with Hinata-kun before himself," the headmaster mused, before he stopped to sit up straightly on his expensive seat, "Wait, if I'm not mistaken, Teruteru Hanamura hasn't made his move yet."

One of the board members yawned, "That kid wouldn't hurt a fly".

"Probably," the headmaster responded, "Although, it's worth to note that he has perverse tastes and tend to drug his clients through his cookings. By accident, he said," Jin Kirigiri didn't seem worried though, "Oh well, not that I should warn anyone. As you said, maybe Hanamura-kun doesn't plan to make any move."

Somewhere far from the headmaster's office, Hajime was on his way home when Hanamura suddenly appeared in front of him. "You mean these are for me?" Hajime beamed to the sight of kusamochis presented to him by The Ultimate Cook, "Wow, thanks. These look like the ones they have in expensive restaurants".

Hanamura laughed, "It's my latest creation, Hinata-kun, so it's still on its experimenting stage," his eyes darkened, "It's a good coincidence that it's your favorite food, right?"

"Hm? I don't mind as long as its Kusamochi," Hajime munched, "Whats the harm on eating them? Even poisoned, they cant be bad".

The spiky haired teen didn't even know how wrong he was when he slid down to the ground, unconscious. For the millionth time, Hanamura went away with it. And for the third time, Hajime got himself a new trouble.

* * *

Tbc.


	3. The Only Average, Regular Guy

NOTE

1\. Made a huge deal of editing of this chapter. I didnt mean to make a lot of change at first, but as I edited, I made it different instead. I think this version is smoother and funnier than the first one, so I decided to switch it to this. So please re-read it!

2\. I've also posted this fic in AO3 under the same title using my account MsTeaCup. Now, if this story ever has an explicit sexual content, I warn you, I'd be posting that content in AO3 and put the milder version here. Yet, even if I did decide to write explicit sexual content, it would be yaoi/BL/MxM. Being a girl, I am not comfortable writing my kind in such situation. But either you want this to have such content or not is still open for discussion.

3\. Mind the many troubles I put Hajime into. The next chapter would probably be the last chapter where Hajime was thrown around like a rag doll. Later chapters will focus on hajime's relationship with Nanami and Komaeda, his relationship with Naegi, and, of course, Jin Kirigiri's real reason of transferring him to the talented course.

4\. Next update will probably come around soon enough (weekend?). So stay tune!

* * *

THE ONLY AVERAGE, REGULAR GUY

* * *

So really, all Tachibana expected from Hajime when he got transferred to the talented course was exciting stories. Stories about his experiences of course – as most people in the reserve course had beliefs and expectations for the talented course. Word has it that the talented course's building has a baroque architecture that will make you feel like stepping into a Victorian castle. Others believed that they owned their own cafeteria which served 5 stars culinary prepared by the best chefs and they were spoiled by the service of butlers. Of course, these were rumors. While most of them sounded so great and mythical, some of them sounded like plain bullshit (like that one which said that the talented course owned assassination and torture facility, they taught their students to send rockets to other countries, or that one rumor that said each of the Ultimates is connected to some intelligent service one way or another).

Still, Tachibana – and most reserve course students – kept their curiosity to their selves. Being so secluded from the people of the talented course, their opinions were left to their own accord; changing into myths and fantasies as time goes. Though now, after his friend– the friend who had been sitting behind him for a couple of months – transferred there, Tachibana had the first row seats to hear the truth straight from Hajime's own mouth. Tachibana was excited, of course (he even told his mom about it), but was disappointed to see Hajime's panic stricken face that morning break in the first Tuesday after Hajime's transfer.

Yes, that plain Hajime - who was usually so calm and oblivious - was now spouting weird stuff on the Ultimates.

Tachibana boringly took another potato chip from the bag, munching it over the sake of just... munching it and not because he was hungry. The goody two shoes that is Hajime Hinata didn't seem to mind the fact that he slipped (and ate) the goddamn bag of potato chips to the reserve course library (eating is forbidden there), where the regular-now-talented-course student works every recess on Tuesday and Friday. Hajime seemed too immersed (or was it panic? Horror?) in his storytelling that he didn't even notice Tachibana petty crime; not that Tachibana planned to obey if Hajime ever scold him for doing so.

"And, I'm telling you, those Ultimates are fucking weird! Have I told you one of them is in the yakuza? – wait, I did, and you saw it that one time – but, really, that's just one of them. Have like fifteen of'em in one room and it's just overwhelming," Hajime wheezed. _Wheezed_. In a fashion that was strangely uncharacteristic for somebody so plain like Hajime, "I swear, that one time time I was drugged is the least bad –"

Okay, so maybe Tachibana did feel that Hajime was one ungrateful bastard for spouting bullshit over the talented course's students everybody yearned for. But that one last claim was pure weird. "Hold on, hold on, hold on, man," Tachibana cut, "How is being drugged the least bad?"

"At least, he invited me to dinner".

"Dinner? Which ultimate was this again?"

"The Cook, The Ultimate Cook. Fat one? A bit perverted?" Hajime explained. Tachibana's brows met in pondering. He hardly ever recognized these Ultimates except few popular ones. They were just beyond his reach therefore it's hard to be able to remember them all. "Anyhow, he took me to his house. When I woke up, he introduced me to his mother – a very kind woman by the way – then he invited me to dinner. And that dinner was one of the best I've ever had too."

"Dude, dude," Tachibana squinted, "Dude, no one should be happy with being drugged and kidnapped. And this guy introduced you to his mother? What are you guys, a couple planning to get married?"

Hajime blanched, looking as if he just grasped how bad it sounds. But of course it couldn't be that bad, right? Because if there was drugs and kidnappings involved, these talented people - who are the pride of this country – should be in prison or being chased by the police already. There was no way this could be true.

"Look, dude," Tachibana waved his hand on the air carelessly in that 'let's stop this bullshit' manner, "Remember that Miss Usami who observed our first try at the Neo World Program? She told us that talented and gifted people are naturally different, so it's common for them to be misunderstood by people like us".

"I understand that this transfer is awesome and everything, and we both adore that talented course. Look, I know this, okay? I just know. But I think your excited mind is messing with you – don't look that way and listen to me! – I know you're not lying, but maybe your brain is too hyped with your transfer and it makes you believe their eccentric approach means that these people went gaga for you," oh, Tachibana was sure he sounded so smart just then.

He continued, "But, c'mon man..., we all know you're not that special. But I get cha, I get cha. Everybody wants to feel special. I mean, I'd totally act like you if I were you – but I'm not – so yeah. So I'm telling you, from an objective point of view, that they are weird and different for us, but it just can't be _that bad_ , ya know?" When he saw Hajime's baffled look, Tachibana smiled, "I mean, this is the talented course! They are everything amazing!"

Hajime was looking down with doubts. Aww, poor boy was thinking too hard. Hajime was too straight-minded and oblivious to accept that his mind was messing with him to believe that these Ultimates have something toward him. And again, there is no way these Ultimates would go through desperate measures just to reach Hajime, right? Hajime was a plain and boring persona compared to them. As the caring friend he was, Tachibana patted his friend's shoulder and smiled understandingly, "Look, it's not your fault. Maybe you're just too confused and nervous so you don't perceive things well".

"So try to act normal and go through everything calmly. No need to overthink about what the Ultimates say to you".

* * *

Wednesday came and it's the fifth day after Hajime's move. Tachibana had missed his friend already; for his use that is. Having Hajime sitting behind him was a convenience. The guy would warn Tachibana when the teacher was staring too sharply at his sleeping form or even told Tachibana what the teacher was asking him (when Tachibana didn't bother to listen). Hajime also helped (- or lent) him homework. Tachibana reminded himself how he tend to forgot to appreciate Hajime's help.

Therefore, when Hajime texted Tachibana about his English dictionary that Tachibana borrowed, Tachibana was too willing to pay a visit to his friend at the talented course building. His only motives may not only be to see Hajime (he was too curious of the talented course to decline this opportunity), but he knew that Hajime was thankful that Tachibana was willing to walk the distance to the talented course building and brought him the dictionary. And by the time Hajime texted him with, " _Thanx man. I'm kinda occupied rite now_ ", Tachibana had already bragged to his classmates that he was invited into the building by Hajime.

It was common knowledge that people who were not involved in the talented course were not allowed to come inside the talented course building. You need an appointment or an invitation of some sort from the inner circle to be allowed inside. Now that Tachibana had that appointment; he wasted no time on making his way there.

* * *

Only to regret his decision the second he saw Hajime.

Now, really, Tachibana did expect some surprises on his way to the talented course building– and he was.

He was surprised to find the lobby's grand baroque architectural design; with high golden walls decorated with numerous statues and golden-framed artistic mirrors, marble floors with soft golden carpets, and rich dramatic lighting. He was also surprised to see the workers dressing like Sebastian from Black butler (and they act like it!). He was even astounded when he was addressed as 'master' by the front lobby and was escorted like some royalty to Hajime's class.

By that point, he started asking himself if the involvement with the intelligence and the rocket thingie were also true - considering that almost all the rumors proven to be correct.

He also remembered half gaping at the sight of his own reflection on the golden surface of the tall double doors to Hajime's classroom. His expression must be that of an idiot, so much, that the employee (butler?) who escorted him called him to check if he was alright. Tachibana could only say, "This door couldn't be made from real gold, right?" to the butler as he landed his hand on the elegant lion shaped doorknocker.

And of course the butler had to ignore his question and excused himself right away as though he wanted regular students like Tachibana to be mindfucked by the wonder of this talented course. Damn him.

Inside the classroom was no less surprising. The Ultimates' classroom was undeniably high class and luxurious – and he should have expected that considering the design of the whole building. The room was covered by shiny light colored wooden walls and the flooring was covered by exotic cream carpeting that felt as plush as pillow. The lighting has a golden sheen to it, but still bright enough to accommodate students' learning. The seating were covered by dark brown velvet, and it could be arranged to suit your liking like the seating in a first class' flight. The whole furniture were made from the same wooden material as the walls, but the class didn't give an old-fashioned feeling at all with that high-tech giant monitor at the front of the class.

So, yes, Tachibana was greatly amazed and jealous when he visited Hajime. The surprises kept on coming that Tachibana didn't have a moment to erase that flabbergasted look on his face the whole time he was there.

But no surprises surprised him more than the sight of Hajime himself.

"Dont mind it," said spiky haired teen waved a hand casually after he left a group of cooing – yes, _cooing_ – girls, "The girls had been insisting to paint my nails pink, you see? But of course I can't agree with that, so I let them mess with my hair instead".

Hajime was pointing at his hair. There, his ahoge stood tall; with a pink ribbon decorating it. A group of four-five girls fawned over said ahoge on the background. "Where is my dictionary?"

"Here," Tachibana pushed said dictionary forward with the most natural face he could muster. Honestly, he wanted to say more to mock Hajime (as he usually did). But Tachibana was too shocked for words as he tried to ignore this beautiful long haired foreign girl who was trying to put her hands into Hajime's pants.

...or it seemed like she was trying to tuck Hajime's shirt into his pants (which she kept on failing because, apparently, the top part of Hajime's pants was as tight as skinny jeans). Hajime, however, seemed to be ignorant of her attempt (the girl was sweating for God's sake and no one was there to help her tuck Hajime's shirt) as he checked the pages of his dictionary.

Hajime frowned, "Why are some pages a bit wrinkled and damp?"

Tachibana watched as another girl made her way to Hajime and stopped right beside him to latch herself to Hajime's side. She was tan and tall, with big boobs too. And she just stood there without saying anything; no hello, no smile, not even a "Hey, Hinata-kun, would you mind if I molest your shoulder with my boobies?" How Hajime could ignore those boobs right next to his shoulder was... outrageous.

So, even though all Tachibana wanted to say was, "Dude, do you know there are gigantic boobs right next to you?" he decided he should respect Hajime's wish to ignore them and acted normal. So he said, "You know I only use your dictionary to sleep in class. So it's a bit messy".

"What? Then why is it damp? Ugh, this has to be your drool, isn't it Tachibana."

Oh, Hajime was so good at acting oblivious. It almost felt like he was _truly_ oblivious. Almost. "Obviously," Tachibana answered, but was shocked by the sight of the long haired girl falling to the floor ungracefully, " – Oh my God! Is she alright?"

He couldn't ignore the long haired girl no more. She was practically trying _so hard_ at tucking this dude's shirt (that Hajime never bothered to tuck in anyway). So much – that she fell to the floor for it. Hajime glanced at the girl from behind his dictionary. Said guy gasped, "Miss Sonia, are you okay?" but turned to Tachibana to explain calmly, "Miss Sonia is a princess with pride and dignity, you see? She doesn't like being helped around because she holds the value of independence and gender equality highly".

"A princess," Tachibana noted.

He watched as the girl got back to her feet by holding to Hajime's leg. So maybe the godly power of those pants' hold on Hajime's hips was one of the world's greatest mysteries, but why some royal highness would make every effort to tuck one's shirt was beyond that. "A Princess is grooming you," Tachibana repeated.

"Yeah," Hajime answered absentmindedly as he continued to flip through pages. The busty girl beside him was yawning now. To this, Hajime's only comment was, "Wait. Dont you think the wet spot on this page feels new?" The spiky haired teen sighed pitifully – not that he was the type to throw a fit or anything, "Geez, Tachibana, I know you like using my dictionary as cover to your sleeping habit in class, but could you maybe keep a borrowed stuff in good shape right before returning it?"

Tachibana squinted. There was this girl molesting him in public and giant boobs next to him (which also counted as molestation), and all Hajime complained about was the goddamn dictionary?

* * *

After that unfortunate visitation, Tachibana visited Hajime at his new class a couple more times. And each times, it got weirder and weirder. One time, he heard this weird guy with hamsters (and how the hell those hamsters were allowed to school was still a huge question) calling Hajime "Little mascot". Hajime actually answered to the call. Tachibana hoped there was nothing kinky behind that name-calling because Hajime was as boring as plain jello – he wouldn't even realize it if anyone tried to be kinky with him.

There was also that one time he caught a group of ultimates hanging around the talented course's lobby. "Our Hinata always reviews his study before class," one of the ultimates –Hajime's classmate, Tachibana noted – told another Ultimate, "And you know what? He never even scored more than A- after all that hard work! So average and plain, don't you think so?"

It almost sounded like bullying or trash-talking, if not for the affectionate sigh that came after.

So when Hajime told him that The Ultimate Mechanic had offered to upgrade his phone for free that Friday – on the second week of Hajime's transfer to the talented course – Tachibana started making judgments. "Dude," he started slowly for he didn't want to taint Hajime's pure innocent world and plain jello heart, "Shouldn't you consider... maybe... they can bug your phone or something?"

Hajime kept on eating his caramel pudding without a care. The teen had been hungry (he didn't have any breakfast that day) and settled to eat silently. Lucky for him, the staffs are allowed to eat in the library as long as they stayed behind the front desk. "Nah, I don't think that's the case," Hajime answered.

"But didn't you say they've been trying to do crazy stunts on you?" Tachibana pushed. Hajime blinked; in that oblivious manner Tachibana had come to know as Hajime's signature expression. There was something to his expression that was akin to recognition and surprise, that Tachibana really wanted to probe (because plain old Hajime was fun to mess with), but he wasn't given the time to as the door to the library was opened with a loud creak.

In walked two ultimate students. And not just any Ultimates, they were the rumored couple; Nanami and Komaeda.

And boy did they steal a lot of attention just by walking in together. The visitors who were reading at the nearest table to the entrance started stealing a peek; secretly whispering to their selves as though catching the sight of their favorite celebrities. Tachibana himself was stunned to silence as he saw the two approaching his average friend.

Hajime glanced up to the sight of Nagito Komaeda – who was bending a little to minimize their distance. "Hey!" the tall teen greeted, "We realized you won't have the time to buy yourself some lunch, so we bought something for you".

Komaeda laid the bag filled with Hajime's usual order at the cafeteria on the desk. The pale teen was smiling – affectionately, Tachibana dared say – before they exchanged more words. Nanami – that cute, sexy, and beautiful gaming champion – even worriedly advised his average friend to drink the vitamin drink she bought for him.

And Hajime – that normal Hajime who was too oblivious for his own good – accepted everything without even saying a short thank you. Tachibana even gaped at his friend's immodesty and almost knelt to ask for the Ultimates forgiveness. Yet, he was again stunned after seeing Komaeda touching the tip of Hajime's ahoge.

"Is it me or the ahoge got softer when you're hungry?" the pale teen commented as he fingered along the ahoge. Hajime ignored it to open his food – probably too hungry to feel weird about being touched that way. Meanwhile, Komaeda kept on checking the ahoge before he informed that he and Nanami would be reading somewhere in the library to wait for the average student.

So Tachibana gaped and slowly asked his friend, "Okay, dude, what was that?"

"Hm?" Hajime was already eating his lunch, "That's Komaeda and Nanami".

"I know that," Tachibana snorted, "I mean _you_. You and them". When Hajime frowned in confusion, Tachibana explained, "I mean the fuck are they buying you lunch and touching your head like that?"

Hajime frowned further, but kept on munching his saltine cracker. "Was that wrong? It's not like I asked them to. They were worried because I skip lunch sometimes," he dipped his cracker to a plastic cup of mayonnaise, "The subjects in the ultimate course are more advanced you know, so I spent most of my recess to review my study. Komaeda and Nanami have been nice enough to get me some food," he munched on his cracker before adding, "And the hair is kind of normal interaction".

"Dude, I never touch your hair," Tachibana deadpanned, "And I've known you for – like – longer than them".

"No. Actually," Hajime sighed, "it's as you said before; they are just different. They're a bit weird at first, but now I've started to accept it as a part of interacting with them, you know?"

Catching Tachibana's gape, the spiky haired teen continued, "It's just friendly gesture. Like you said, it can't be that they're going all gaga on me, right?" Hajime concluded as he forked his pasta, "I was surprised too at first, like that one time Komaeda-kun told me we were destined to meet or something and rambling about hope and stuff. That's just how they are - still not used to the constant touching though. They started doing that a lot more - you want my crackers? You've been staring".

Tachibana wanted to throw a disgusted look at Hajime, but ended up pointing such a look toward Hajime's mayonnaise covered saltine crackers. Really, Hajime took obliviousness beyond the normal level. "How they're willing to get you this silly excuse of food from our cafeteria is strange too, if you know what I mean".

"Huh?" Hajime took a cracker, "I told you, I didn't ask them to".

"Then how do they know your usual order at the cafeteria if you didn't ask for it, huh?"

Hajime looked at his own food, "Doesn't everybody order this?"

Tachibana rolled his eyes. The only person in this academy who would order spaghetti dipped in soy sauce and saltine crackers with mayonnaise as dessert is Hajime. Yet, the dude was so blind of the fact that there was no way someone could naturally guess his 'strange' school lunch.

... except if that someone had been stalking Hajime.

* * *

But in the end, he realized there was no use on explaining all that to Hajime. Not that the guy would suffer just because Tachibana didn't tell him something he should realize on his own, right? So Tachibana didn't feel guilty. None. Not at all.

Until that one day he skipped class to visit the cafeteria (the teacher was late). The usually crowded place seemed to be bare of people at first, but then Tachibana saw a group of people crowding on one table at the corner. They were all paying great attention to the center of the table, even bending to take a better look.

What's better, Tachibana was sure these people were not supposed to be in the reserve course's cafeteria in the first place. They are the talented course's student.

And yes, most of them came from Hajime's class it seemed. Tachibana couldn't recognize some of them though.

Tachibana tried to ignore them. Considering the many weird things they could do, he preferred to stay unrecognized by this crowd. So he stepped ahead to the canteen lady.

But froze when he heard one of their exclaim, "Great! Now we can find out where he is all the time!"

Tachibana turned his head toward the crowd. They seemed very excited about something. The guy in the middle – the one with pink hair – was throwing his thumb to the burly guy behind him. Now that he paid more attention, that guy with pink hair seemed familiar. Isn't he that gifted teen just interviewed by Tachibana's favorite automobile magazine last week? Yeah! His name is Kazuichi Souda, right?

... and isn't he the Ultimate Mechanic?

"We can also find out what he does with his friends!" a girl with colorful hair extensions added with a grin, "Ibuki is so happy!"

Tachibana frowned. They were all looking at something in Souda's hands. Was that... a phone?

... didn't Hajime say that the Ultimate Mechanic is offering to upgrade his phone for free?

"Your order?" the canteen lady seemed impatient. Her smile was non-existent as usual.

"Urmm," Tachibana hesitated. His mind was reeling.

"Hey, let's call Hinata-kun's mom!" Someone exclaimed from the crowd. Tachibana's head snapped to that table again; finding a short chubby guy suggesting the idea while jumping on his short feet happily. Normally, nobody would even care about their friend's parents, so Tachibana expected the rest of them to brush it off.

But they didn't.

In fact, they were all expressing their agreement loudly; obviously excited on the idea.

Tachibana turned his head toward the canteen lady slowly – horror latched to his face – to meet the canteen's stern and bored face as she coughed to sign him to tell his order. But, really, Tachibana couldn't think straight.

The beeping sound soon followed signaling that the call had been made. _"Hello?"_

"Is this Mrs. Hinata?" They all excitedly tried to greet, each commenting on how _delighted_ and _honored_ they were to finally talk to Hajime's mom. The woman on the other line sounded confused, but kept responding politely and sweetly after hearing the compliments.

Tachibana, however, got paler and paler. He didn't even care if he seemed rude to the canteen lady (she deserved it anyway for being unfriendly to her customers all this time). The canteen lady coughed for millionth time, "Your order?"

Tachibana opened his mouth dumbly, ready to answer, but found himself speechless when he heard this one comment from the excited crowd from the corner, "Mrs. Hinata, I think you've nurtured a very wonderful son!"

So Tachibana stepped back slowly, muttering a nervous, "Forget it. I'm going back," to the canteen lady. A mean stare from the lady tailed him as he left the room. And as he reached the exit, he could listen a soft giggle from the loudspeaker of the phone, _"My! Thank you. Are you Hajime's girlfriend?"._

Tachibana shook his head in disbelief after he made it back to his class. The class was noisy as usual, but not noisy enough to distract Tachibana. He sighed heavily.

"Oi, Tachibana!"

A classmate called. Said classmate was sitting on a table as some other students crowded around him – almost in the same manner the Ultimates did in the cafeteria. "You've visited the talented course building before right?"

Ugh, Tachibana didn't want to discuss the talented course right now. "Yeah," he answered shortly, unlike his usual loud self.

"Is it true that the inside is like a castle?" asked a girl.

Tachibana shrugged, "Yeah".

"Is it true that they have butlers to service them?" A guy asked.

"Kind of, yeah".

"5 stars cafeteria?" Another student perked.

"Yup".

"No way! Then is it true that they are also involved in suspicious secret service stuff?"

Tachibana hesitated. If Hajime was telling the truth all this time; the drugging, the kidnappings, and the phone bugging; then the answer is obvious, "Oh, definitely".

* * *

Tbc.


	4. The Only Average, Irked

NOTE

1\. Wow. Sorry guys, I was a bit occupied with my other two stories. I admit that I've received more response from the other two stories and forgot that I'm doing this not for reviews or any kind of reward. The Danganronpa fandom is such a small but close-knitted family and I still love this franchise so (honestly, I think everybody should try this game. Its awesome). So yeah, I'm still around. Especially because this story is so personal to me (I'll tell you about that later).

2\. Regarding the references to canon, it might seem strange to you that I use the term Ultimate rather than SHSL. I've only ever played the Japanese dub with English sub, so that's where I get these terms.

3\. Just to clarify, the backstory revolved around the neo world program but we're going there slowly.

4\. I'm going to be direct about this, do you want this to be M rated? You know what I mean, right?

* * *

THE ONLY AVERAGE, IRKED

* * *

To everyone's surprise, one Hajime Hinata really did adapt to his new learning environment. Not only did he adapt to it's advanced curriculum (by reviewing his study materials before classes), he could now also act accordingly to his more talented peers. Yes, Hajime was quite proud to say that The Ultimates couldn't surprise him any longer. In fact, if they blew up the school somehow, Hajime would witness it with a neutral face (or a smile, if it is necessary).

He can now brush it off whenever he found either Pekoyama or Kuzuryu watching him secretly, or when his photo (that he didn't remember ever taking) ended up posted randomly in Instagram thanks to Koizumi's stalking skill, or when Nidai planned a special training regime for Hajime (as the class' mascot, whatever that meant). So, yes, Hajime can now face whatever weird quirks The Ultimates would show him.

That beautiful Monday morning, for example, he faced Tanaka's poetic praises calmly. "What beautiful claws, Little Mascot! I, Gundham Tanaka, am pleased by the fact that you are taken care of ever since your transfer to our side!" The guy with hamster said loudly as he stood in front of Hajime's table.

Hajime checked his hands to find shiny nails, "The girls insisted".

"EXACTLY!" Tanaka's voice boomed to the half empty classroom. They were one of the earlier students to arrive (Tanaka has to feed some animals in the school's shelter). "Little Mascot, we are the only ones who can appreciate you and your beauty! This Gundham Tanaka would even be happy to offer you his service to groom your fur!" He dramatically pointed at Hajime's head, "For free, of course. Under my hands, Little Mascot, that regal ahoge of yours will stand firmer than Mount Everest!"

That would be troublesome, "I can wash my own hai –"

"JUST IMAGINE! This ahoge standing taller than everything else!" Tanaka decided to ignore the spiky haired teen. The Ultimate Breeder turned around to face the center of the class, hands waving crazily to emphasize his point, "Everyone will submit to its glory!"

Hajime's decided to ignore it and resume to review his homework. This was his morning routine now. Everyday he should prepare himself for one of his classmates' antics in the morning. That day was Tanaka, tomorrow could be Tsumiki, and the day after could be Saionji. There was also the morning greetings he should keep watch to. Each of his classmates will make sure to pass by his table, however far their seat was from Hajime's, to greet him specifically. They would add a, "Good morning Hinata!" at the end of their greeting before going to their respective seat. Now, this routine should be taken seriously, because Hajime didn't want to repeat that accident when Owari threw a fit after he missed her greeting or when Tsumiki cried because Hajime forgot her name.

"Mornin', everyone!" Ibuki Mioda greeted after just passing the door. She strutted to Hajime's desk and tapped his desk, "Mornin' Hinata-kun! Your ahoge is as sparkling as usual!"

"Morning, Mioda-san," Hajime spared a second to look away from his homework, "Your hair is... as colorful as usual".

"Yahhhhaaaa! A mainstream compliment from Hinata-kun! Ibuki is so happy!" She threw a peace sign before going to her own seat. Yes, this was Hajime Hinata's life now. And he was happy to admit that he was getting comfortable with this routine, however fussy Tachibana get about calling the police to report some harassment (that Hajime couldn't understand one bit, honestly). Though sometimes, Hajime reminded himself to always prepare for any scenario. One should always be aware of The Ultimates; they are bound to surprise you after all.

So when he heard the hurried steps of someone getting into their classroom, Hajime told himself to stay calm and neutral. Said steps were not of his classmates' obviously; nobody in his class ran into room that way. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru is on duty!" An unfamiliar voice called to the class, "With my partner here, Mondo Oowada. I have come to check on the new student!"

You'd think this is the cue for Hajime to look up from his homework. But it's not. In fact, half the time these Ultimates talked about him oh so loudly, they really expected him not to notice (Hajime knows because they talk about his average-ness so loudly everyday, but acted surprised when he joined the conversation). The right thing to do is to act accordingly to their expectations; act as though you're not there.

"He's there, in front of you," Togami's calm voice answered to the loud question.

A sharp gasp could be heard. "Is he...," Ishimaru sounded breathless, "I-is he studying?"

Nope. Still not the cue to look up from homework.

"Our Hinata-kun reviews his studies everyday!" Saionji's bratty voice chimed in, "He has no talent, so he has to try hard. Unlike you!"

"Amazing!" Ishimaru half whispered, "Such a plain guy. Our Naegi never reviewed his study before, right?"

"Yeah," another new voice. Probably Oowada. "Naegi-kun is not as fond of his studies. And check out his ahoge, bro".

"...It's just like Chihiro-kun said!"

"Be amazed, fools!" Tanaka boasted, "Our Mascot is the most talentless in this building. His hard work and useless effort are worth every tear and adoration!" The Ultimate Breeder laughed gallantly.

Hajime had to stop checking his homework to wipe his face in embarrassment, but was stopped by a soft greeting. "Good morning, Hinata-kun".

Before Hajime could look up to see who it was, he felt a hand grabbing his shirt to drag him to the next seat. The next thing he knew, he found himself sitting in the middle seat at the center front row. Nanami took the seat he occupied just seconds ago. She smiled apologetically as she pushed his homework and books to his side. Komaeda, who just dragged Hajime to the middle spot, smirked as he took a seat on Hajime's other side. "Morning, Hinata-kun," his throaty voice greeted.

These two had always insisted for Hajime to sit right between them; even when they have to cross Hajime's face to converse to one another.

Hajime turned his attention away to find Ishimaru's and Oowada's shocked face directed toward him. The brown haired teen crooked his eyebrows at the two. Oowada was pointing a finger to his direction. "H-he's sitting with the m-married couple!" The man with mullet hair squeaked, "I-it's like N-naegi a-and his t-two–"

Ishimaru was gaping, while Saioji turned to look at Hajime disappointingly. She sighed deeply before shaking her head; which is very uncharacteristic to her bratty attitude. Hajime glanced left and right; is there something wrong with him, Nanami, and Komaeda?

Komaeda was sending Ishimaru and Oowada a bored glance then turned to Hajime's face (which means he wanted to talk to Nanami from across the spiky haired teen). "So yeah, that wannabe from the 78th gen – "

"It's Maizono, Nagito-kun," Nanami corrected, "It's Maizono".

"Yeah, that wannabe, is totally planning something bad today. She can prostitute herself for all I care, that weirdo Yamada would be the only one willing to kiss her".

Nanami absently brushed Hajime's hair with her fingers, "You might be jumping to conclusion again".

"What are you saying? My guesses are always right, which is why Makoto's slaves should watch out for her," Komaeda snorted, then smiled half-laughingly to Hajime, "Right, Hinata-kun?"

Hajime was only half listening, but nodded anyway.

* * *

"Do you know of the rumor that those two are dating?"

Hajime turned to Tachibana from across the front desk of the regular's library, "Who?"

"The two who are around you all the time. Nanami-chan and her sponsor," Yurika, another of Hajime's ex-classmate, chimed in. She joined Tachibana on paying Hajime a visit at the library that day.

"They are?" Hajime's eyebrows met, "... they are kind of close though".

"Kind of close – dude, do you know how much of an understatement that was? Everybody knows how glued they are to each other," Tachibana said sternly, "And Nanami-chan has a huge fan-base in the gaming community".

Hajime played with his pen absentmindedly, only half interested on this latest discovery, "She... has a fan-base?"

Yurika exaggerated an eye-roll while Tachibana leaned closer, "For being named the hottest gamer of 2015? Yeah dude. Have you read the gaming magazines I brought you back then?" Tachibana stared at Hajime disbelievingly, probably because he didn't expect his friend to be so ... unaware, "I mean, cute face, big boobs; sweet but outspoken attitude – ouch!"

Yurika slapped the teen's arm lightly to cut him off. She squinted at Hajime cheekily, "That's not the point. Point is, rumor has it that Miss Gamer is dating her sponsor".

"Who –?"

"Komaeda-kun, of course!" Yurika cut Hajime off, "Everyone in school knows that, dummy Hajime. Why do you think everybody is dubbing them the married couple? They are so close that it was said there is nothing that can get in between them!"

"That is," Tachibana smirked, "Until you, my friend".

Hajime frowned again, eyes alternately glancing between his two ex-classmates, "I don't get it".

"Well, aren't you close to them?" Yurika slammed her hands on the table, "You're lucky, dummy Hajime. So far, no one succeeded to get between the two. Both are too eccentric! Hipsters they say! And Komaeda has the ability to hurt someone without even having to lift a finger, something about his miraculous luck –"

" – actually -"

" – so no one dared to challenge Komaeda and his 'wife' – as they call Nanami-chan – which I think is a bit scary and romantic at the same time," Yurika took a deep breath, "Sorry, did you say something, Hajime?"

Hajime sighed, "I was trying to say that Komaeda is not a scary guy. And, no, we're not that close actually. I don't understand why it's such a big deal".

"Dude," Tachibana deadpanned, "These two unapproachable people are opening up to you! This is a first in history!" the guy then propped his chin on one hand, "So tell me, is it true that Komaeda has an underwater playground in his backyard?"

"Or that he owns a mountain?" Yurika continued excitedly.

"Orrr that one rumor of him and Nanami having gone through the third base," Tachibana glanced at Yurika, "That rumor has been around often, right?"

"Oh, so true! Because, everybody has been curious, but nobody dared to ask – knowing Komaeda's protective streak toward his possessions," Yurika waved a hand, "Ohh! You're so lucky, idiot Hajime! And you don't even know it! Do you know how many people yearn to be acknowledged by those two?"

Hajime put down his pen and fold his hands. Firstly, he never put a lot of thought toward Komaeda and Nanami's constant presence around him. They have been around since the beginning of his transfer thus it was hard to notice any differences. Yeah, they talk, though most of the time Hajime was too stunned to interact thanks to Komaeda's bizarre comment (something about hope?) and Nanami's incredible ability to sleep in the middle of a conversation. But are they friends? Hajime was not sure. He didn't even know half the things his ex-classmates were telling him about those two. The only thing Hajime know is that they don't mind Hajime's company and vice versa.

Secondly, he never thought of the possibility of those two dating. He should have, with their constant skinship, but Hajime didn't expect a dating couple to drag along a third person into their relationship (which is exactly what Nanami and Komaeda had been doing all along with Hajime). If he knew, he would probably consider giving them more space to their selves.

And last but not least, Hajime concluded that there is nothing weird, unique, or even special about his relationship with Komaeda and Nanami. As strange as it was to interact with those two, it was to be expected when one communicate with an Ultimate. So Hajime shrugged and decided to say, "Look, I don't have the answers to all your questions, but I think you guys are looking too far into it".

Tachibana took a second longer to squint at his friend. Hajime almost though that his ex-classmate finally gets it, but then he gave an exasperated sigh, "... dude, I've known since long ago that you're oblivious, but not this bad". Yurika had her mouth opened to add her own opinion, but the conversation met an abrupt end when the door to the library was opened by a handsome teen with pale complexion.

Speak of the devil! Komaeda made his appearance inside the regular course's library with his usual relaxed composure. He walked to the direction of the front desk. A bit excited from seeing the talented student in their library, Yurika squealed, "Hello Komaeda-san!"

The pale teen gave the two regular students an offhanded glance, but then forced a short smile. "Hey," he responded with his usual charming facade before turning to Hajime. The pale teen's bored eyes flickered for a moment there and he smiled – for real this time. "Hinata-kun," he started half-laughingly, "Mind to keep me company? Nanami will be busy for a while and I'm kind of bored".

Hajime shrugged. He didn't really mind, "Sure, but I cant be away from the library, so make yourself comfortable".

"I see," the pale teen looked around the vicinity before he decided, "Is it okay if I sit there?" His chin was pointed to the chair beside Hajime's. Hajime briefly nodded and Komaeda immediately walked pass Yurika and Tachibana without further words. The pale teen threw himself to the swivel chair. He spun on said chair, eyes wandering around as though entertaining his own curiosity. "Your library is surprisingly boring and plain, don't you know that?"

Hajime sighed. The people who hadn't known better about Komaeda would be disappointed. He was quite known as friendly and humorous throughout the school – even among the students who had never met him. But that was a facade. This – the straightforward and condescending attitude – is Komaeda's true face. Hajime was quite used to his bluntness, but a quick look at his reserve course friends told him that it shook them to the core. He realized, most people wouldn't be able to handle Komaeda's real character after all.

"Yeah. The school is quite honest about their favoritism," Hajime grunted; a bit disappointed.

Komaeda hummed, but scooted closer to Hajime. The pale teen put his long legs on top of the front desk and let his head rest on Hajime's shoulder. He looked up to reach Hajime's vision; his expression playful, but in no way remorseful, "I think that's because you talentless people should have done better".

Yurika and Tachibana flinched so hard. Not only the topic was sensitive, but the two people behind the front desk became unapproachable somehow. The two reserve student squirmed in their seats until Yurika excused herself, followed by Tachibana.

After the regular students left, Hajime visibly frowned at his fellow talented course student, "You were being really mean, you know that? Even more than usual".

Komaeda sat up straight. He showed Hajime an annoyed expression. "I was just being honest. Is it wrong to do that?" he complained, "'Sides, I don't have any interest toward boring non-beautiful things. Most people like them bore me".

Hajime rolled his eyes, "Too bad, I'm one of those _boring non-beautiful things_ you hate so much".

"What are you talking about, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda snickered as he leaned his head to Hajime's shoulder again, "Of course you're different".

"... are you saying I'm beautiful?" Hajime mumbled, "Cuz, you know, I'm not."

Komaeda smirked, "and that's what makes you beautiful".

Hajime just hoped Komaeda was only repeating a cheesy lyric and not being serious.

* * *

Strangely enough, after that first break both Komaeda and Nanami, along with a number of other 77th generation Ultimates, didn't show their faces in class or anywhere. They might be _busy_ – as Komaeda called it – but Hajime had no idea of what. It happens sometimes. A few Ultimates tend to skip classes and don't show up after the first break for some reason. Nobody bothered to explain to Hajime where they went.

So he spent that second break in the regular course's library as scheduled. This time, he expected no one to pay a visit to him(Komaeda and Nanami were 'busy' while Yurika and Tachibana might be too traumatized by earlier event to come). Hajime did his usual routine; arranging the books, listing the borrowed books, checking the guest book – all of it, until he felt somebody watching him.

He looked up to find a face. A very pretty face. A familiar pretty face. "Aren't you Saya-chan?" Hajime blurted. Who doesn't know her? She is a very popular idol.

The girl eyes widened in faked surprise before she smiled. "Busted!" she giggled, "Are you a Sayakers?"

"Uhh, no. No really, but every boy would know you," Hajime answered good-naturedly, "I didn't know you go to this school".

"I do," she said, "I'm in the talented course".

"Makes sense," Hajime felt wary all of a sudden. He was careful of the Ultimates he hadn't recognized for obvious reasons. And the fact that she was here in front of him, in the reserve course's library out of all places, was quite a warning. It was the first time Hajime hoped one of his 'bodyguards' are around. "Umm," Hajime said after a long awkward moment of silence (with the idol obviously staying there to watch him), "What are you doing here exactly, Saya-chan? I'm sure the talented course's library is better".

The idol turned her head around, but playing oblivious to the whispers around her. The library had been blessed with sights of celebrity and popular students lately (thanks for Hajime Hinata). "I never heard of a rule saying that the talented course's students are prohibited from visiting the regular course's facilities," she answered. It was true though, so Hajime couldn't say anymore.

She stayed there until the break was over, even tailed Hajime when he made his way to leave the library. The thing was, Hajime started thinking that she may not have any ill intention. They actually held a normal conversation; which was a first to Hajime when it comes to interacting with an Ultimate (his previous experiences are too bizarre to compare). She asked him normal questions (Whats your favorite book, Hinata-kun? Is it boring having to stay in the library all the time?) and responded normally (That's interesting! You're so funny). It's probably her idol charm or the fact that she was generally a sweet girl, but by the time they arrived at the talented course's building, Hajime already felt comfortable talking to her.

That was until she suddenly insisted on dragging him somewhere. "I really want to introduce you to my friends!" she said. Her hands gripping on Hajime's arm.

"Uhmm, the breaks over, Saya-chan. Maybe after –"

"Oh, its fine! No one is in your class anyway. And the teachers will be busy watching over them," she waved her hand playfully. Hajime hardly understood what she was talking about. "Come on! No one will notice you're gone, it's a free period". She was really hellbent on getting him to follow her. Boy was this girl strong when she wanted to be. She successfully dragged Hajime to a foreign hallway until they stopped in front of a door. Saya-chan opened it with high spirit, saying, "Look who is here with me, guys!" to the whole room.

Inside the room were unfamiliar faces. They were staring at Hajime with surprise and curiosity from behind elegant armchairs arranged beautifully in the Victorian themed room. Tea cups were halfway going to their mouths as they froze to watch Hajime Hinata, the so-called new student of the 77th generation class.

Hajime himself was too stunned to do anything. He guessed they were the 78th gen Ultimates, seeing that the school made sure to have only two batches of Ultimate generation at one time. The spiky haired teen didn't know what to expect but the sudden attention made him nervous somehow. They were whispering among their selves now; fingers were pointed and eyes glinted with curiosity. Hajime could pick out Ishimaru from the crowd of new faces. The disciplinary committee leader briskly stood up and approached them. He grabbed Hajime's arm to pull him further inside the room then shut the door. He then glared at Saya-chan, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" she opened her hands in an oh-well manner, "It's not like anyone here don't want this to happen!"

As she explained, everybody in the room looked like they wanted to approach, but decided not to. Hajime noted how a group of girls giggled as they pointed at his head – or his ahoge – while the guys observed him dumbly. A guy, the one with red hair, even had his mouth wide open.

"That's not the case, lady!" Hajime could hear Ishimaru hissing at the idol. The Moral Compass was practically grinding his teeth; annoyed and ticked, "Do you know who he's with?" When the girl only crossed her arms and pouted, Ishimaru pointed a finger, "It's Komaeda and Nanami!"

The gasp that came after was more of a chorus rather than a single reaction. The group of Ultimates who were watching from their spot further behind Saya-chan and Ishimaru didn't even bother to hide their comments. One girl dressing like a Gothic Lolita chirped loudly, "This guy? With Komaeda-kun and Nanami-chan? How unexpected!". Another guy with crazy curly hair added, "The stars never expected this!".

"We have to return him," Ishimaru exclaimed. He turned to Hajime, trying to be less loud as he addressed the spiky haired teen, "Urr, you wont tell this to Komaeda, right? We weren't trying to be mean or bully you. O-or do you want tea? Tea is good, right? Where is Hifumi Yamada!? WE NEED A SERVING OF TEA FOR HAJIME HINATA OVER HERE!"

Hajime tried to say that he didn't need that, but wasn't able to when a fat guy rose to scream, "ONE CUP OF ROYAL MILK TEA IS ON ITS WAY!". Meanwhile, Saya-chan was stepping slowly away from Hajime. She was so pale and out of it that she didn't even notice the fat guy running to her way. They hit each other hard enough that they toppled down to the floor, resulting to a series of shriek among the girls.

"Eww, they kissed!" a tan girl shouted while pointing at the two falling teenagers. The room got even noisier and Hajime found himself being bombarded by Ishimaru ("D-dont panic, Hajime Hinata! Your tea is on it's way! I-I'll ask my bro to make them for you!"). The situation was starting confuse Hajime more and more until a door at the furthest corner of the room opened to reveal a girl with long lavender hair.

Her face was flat of emotion, but it's presence was enough to put everything to complete silence. "What do we have here?" she asked quietly. No one dared to answer, not even make a move. Her eyes reached Hajime and her eyebrows instantly rose.

"Report!" Ishimaru made a salute, "It's Sayaka Maizono!"

Saya-chan jumped to her feet, quickly defending herself, "I did not!"

Whatever it was they were debating about, the lavender haired girl ignored them. She made her way to Hajime and, without further words, dragged him along with her. The rest of the room could only watch as she took the new student of the 77th gen to the room she previously appeared from.

* * *

He took Hajime to a smaller room of similar design. It has the same lavish carpeting and sleek wooden walls, but fewer seats and smaller minibar. The armchairs were arranged in the center of the room, surrounding a round coffee table.

"Those mongrels really can't learn some proper behavior," a voice came from the chair facing away from the door. The lavender haired girl threw a smile to Hajime as she took him to the farthest chair. After settling down on the chair, Hajime noticed a familiar face from the chair across from him.

The blond guy stared back, but his face emotionless. "This isn't Makoto," the guy muttered.

The lavender haired girl didn't answer him immediately. Instead, she told Hajime to relax as she prepares his tea. Only after she stepped to the mini bar did she answer the guy's question. "You know, there is now another person who could trigger the same reaction as Makoto," she said with a hint of humor, "And you know Makoto wont be back until later. He is helping with the 77th gen".

Hajime observed the blond guy from his spot. The blond guy didn't move an inch from his calculating posture; one leg over another, an arm on his lap and the other on the armrest, chin propped on a fist. There was something strangely familiar about that posture and that stare, yet at the same time felt different. Hajime hesitated, "...T-togami-kun?"

"Speaking," the blond guy affirmed. Yet, there was something wrong about him. He was now more regal - _thinner_. "You're in no way a resemblance to Makoto. Do you even know the kinds of things Makoto is capable of, as average as he is?" Togami added.

Hajime glanced sideways uncomfortably.

"Don't be ignorant," the lavender haired girl came back with a cup of tea. She put it right in front of Hajime before taking a seat herself, "Father has been talking about this new student non-stop. I believe he is something more than what meets the eyes".

Hajime coughed, "Um, shouldn't I be in class right now?"

"There is no class," the girl answered, "It's free period until the next hour. Your classmates and the teachers will be busy for a while," she then smiled, "Sorry, you must be confused. I'm Kyoko Kirigiri. And this Byakuya Togami is different to the one in 77th gen. Who you're looking at right now is the real one."

Hajime glanced at the real Togami. Now that she mentioned it, Nanami hinted to him before that there was another Togami. _The handsome Togami_ , she dubbed it. "I-I see," Hajime responded, "I'm Hajime Hinata".

"We know," Kirigiri sipped her tea, "We have been curious about you. Such a coincidence to have you here while Makoto is away".

Hajime could see it in their eyes. While these two reacted with less vigor toward him, their stares were quite bold and intense. They were judging him, and it made Hajime feel improper.

"Average," Togami suddenly commented, "Plain. Boring".

"You said the same thing when Makoto just arrived," Kirigiri rolled her eyes, "He seemed to do every wrong in your eyes".

"For making ruckus in school? Yes," Togami turned to Hajime, "Please tell me you don't make the same mistake as that fool".

Hajime may not understand fully what they were talking about, but he gets the main idea. He guiltily looked away. "He does," Kirigiri was the one who answered, "Father said so".

"You mean your father didn't directly assign him a handler?" Togami's eyebrows met, "After what happened with Makoto".

"He did," Kirigiri squinted at Hajime, "In fact, he did so by request from the handler. I don't know who though. Mind telling us, Hinata-kun?"

"What?"

"Your handler".

"Hand...ler?"

Kirigiri leaned closer from her seat, "Is there...," she started, "A fellow student who helps you often? Who stays around close enough?"

Hajime scratched his chin. "W-well, there are two actually," he saw Togami and Kirigiri exchanging a glance, "I think... Nanami and Komaeda help me a lot".

For the first time, the two showed another expression aside from scrutiny. Their eyes widened in surprise. "Wow," Togami clasped his fingers together, "That was... unexpected. Very surprising".

"For those two to... Wow," Kirigiri half whispered in awe.

"I might have to take my words back," Togami addressed Hajime, "You're really something. Though with those two, you're bound to be in more trouble rather than not".

Hajime drank from his tea cup with a nervous stutter. He asked himself if he missed an important detail between himself, Nanami, and Komaeda because apparently everybody was seeing something he wasn't.

* * *

Kirigiri and Togami was not a bad company. They kept him occupied till the next hour. As strange as it was to interact with them, Kirigiri and Togami actually made sure he was comfortable. Conversing with them was nice. They reminded him of another two people who had been doing exactly that since his transfer, though Kirigiri and Togami had this cool and collected air about them, while the two people Hajime hang out with had a laid back but eccentric attitude.

Said two people returned to class, along with the rest of 77th gen, shortly after Hajime himself returned from the 7bth gen's lounge room. They looked like they had just gone through a rigorous exercise. Nanami, however, instantly froze on her spot when she saw Hajime. She frowned, but tried to act natural as she brushed Hajime's bangs with her fingers.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave you alone after all," she mumbled, more to herself rather than to anyone else. Hajime realized how careful everyone was from making his two seatmates angry, so he didn't feel like clarifying her guess. Yet, Nanami is a very intuitive person. Her eyes would see right through Hajime's lies if he dared to. Meanwhile, Komaeda slumped to his own seat on Hajime's other side. He was surprisingly silent as he put a hand on the backrest of Hajime's seat. His eyes stayed on Hajime's head.

The two's moods seemed to plummeted deeper and, for the goods of him, Hajime couldn't understand why. Komaeda was practically slamming his notebooks on the table as if pissed off while Nanami ignored her PSP Vita. Hajime was hoping for anything to help him lift their moods back. Thankfully, Koizumi came running into class right at that moment. She was beaming, which means everybody was bound to get a hot gossip on someone. "Hot gossip!" as expected, "Maizono and Yamada kissed! In front of everyone!"

Hajime could feel Komaeda perking up next to him. While everybody started getting busy talking about this latest discovery, the pale teen snickered to himself. Nanami turned to the pale teen, "What do you know. You got it right again".

"That wannabe deserves it," Komaeda grunted, "Whatever bad she was up to, I hope it has nothing to do with you Hinata-kun".

The pale teen's voice was flat, but his eyes glinted with annoyance. _He knows!_ Hajime flinched, _he knows I got into trouble with the 78th gen!_

"Nagito-kun really hates her," Nanami explained, "Sayaka Maizono that is. She's a popular idol, Hinata-kun. You know? Saya-chan?"

Hajime flinched even harder. But wait a minute, Komaeda did say earlier this morning Maizono would be up to something and ended up kissing a person named Yamada.

Yurika's voice returned to Hajime's memory like a broken record.

 _"And Komaeda has the ability to hurt someone without even having to lift a finger, something about his miraculous luck –"_

Could sheer luck be this powerful?

* * *

Hajime Hinata realized just then why everybody was so afraid of the Komaeda and Nanami combo.

* * *

Tbc


	5. The Only Average, Troubled

NOTE

1\. Quick update and a long one, beware.

2\. I've exposed the basic plot here. While it might seem serious, a slight contrast to the usual humorous tone of the story so far, I will try to keep it light (as I enjoyed it). I've hinted on this plot from the first chapter and do notice that I haven't revealed the full extent of it. So the explanation you'd get in this chapter is not yet complete.

3\. I'm aware that this plot might create a conflict, mostly because the motive behind everybody's interest on Hinata may not be as innocent as we thought. But everything the conflict is important for building Hinata-Nanami-Komaeda dynamic later on. So trust me on this one.

4\. OOC warning. Jin Kirigiri's character was made to be creepy on purpose. I've never read the novel, so I don't really know his canon character.

* * *

THE ONLY AVERAGE, TROUBLED

* * *

That morning Hajime biked his way from the dorm to school as usual. This part of the day was probably the only time he could feel like a reserve student again; biking with fellow reserve students, greeting each other at the bike parking lot, chatting on their way to class. The difference was, he started taking a different route to a whole different building to his old one. Because now, Hajime was a reserve course student no more.

He was a talented course student.

But he enjoyed the moments he could spend with his old classmates nowadays, probably because he kind of missed them. The most he can get everyday was chatting with them on their way to class from the parking lot. The spiky haired teen was doing exactly that when he noticed a group of students sitting around the fountain in the middle of the intersection between the reserve course's building and the talented course's. One of the regular student beside Hajime tapped his shoulder, "Oi Hajime, aren't they your new classmates?"

After taking a good look, Hajime noticed that they were indeed his classmates. Miss Sonia, Saionji, Souda, Hanamura, and Togami were hanging around the fountain, with Saionji's high pitched voice being the most notable of all. "Hinata-kun!" Sonia was the first to notice him as she waved with high spirit, "Good morning!"

The rest of the Ultimates followed her cue to greet him with equal excitement. The sight was really something for reserve course students who never had the chances to interact with these Ultimates. The Ultimates were always treated as something beyond their reach; something to look at and to adore; but not to touch, not to talk to. It was a bit awkward for Hajime to mediate between his old classmates and his new ones. He felt like he had to choose between them. Thankfully, one of the reserve students squeezed Hajime's shoulder to decide for him.

"We'll leave you here bro," said the regular student before resuming to walk to the reserves building. Hajime didn't have the time to answer because the next thing he knew, Saionji already stood in front of him. She pouted before dragging him to the fountain. "What is taking you so long, stupid Hinata? Come here quick!"

Saionji forced him to sit down on the edge of the fountain, right next to a frowning Togami (the fat one, of course) and in front of Souda (who sat on the higher spot at the fountain). Hanamura had a huge plate of pastries with him as he stood closer to Hajime, "Have this, Hinata-kun! I just made them this morning".

Hajime was a bit wary of eating any of those after what happened last time, but he noted that both Togami and Miss Sonia were eating the same treat. So he took a scone and tried it, which successfully made Hanamura beam with happiness. "You guys are surprisingly early today," Hajime commented.

"Ah, yeah, we kinda have to do some work this morning," Souda explained, "and now that you mentioned it, chill out Hinata. It's gong to be free period all day long today so you don't have to study".

"Free period again?" Hajime turned around to see Souda, "Are you guys going to skip classes like yesterday?"

Souda smiled guiltily, but didn't answer. "Anyway, we just talked about you, Hinata-kun!" Sonia revealed with the brightest smile, "We were wondering about your favorite color and the kind of bedding you would prefer".

Not really the kind of things he expected them to talk about. But when it comes to these Ultimates, who would have known anyway?

"I don't have any particular preferences actually," Hajime answered, "I'm fine with anything".

"See? I told you someone so average wouldn't mind any kinds," Togami scolded.

"I still disagree on pink though. If you mind me, I think blue would fit him better," Souda chimed in from whatever doodling he was doing on a sketch book.

"I insist on geometrical pattern!" Saionji sulked.

"Like polkadots. Or tartan!" Miss Sonia added.

Hajime sweat-dropped, "Actually, I would prefer plain white if that's the case".

His words instantly triggered an unanimous reply. "White it is," they said in an amazing chorus. Hajime raised his eyebrows at how quick he settled it. He never expected himself to get along with these talented crowd. The reserve students who were on their way to class seemed to be trying so hard to keep a straight face as they walk by, but they were obviously stealing glances at these Ultimates Hajime were interacting with. Life and attention were always surrounding these Ultimates. It was almost as if everything centered around them and everything else, like the reserve students and the rest of talentless society in general, were just accessories.

Hajime pondered upon this as he heard Hanamura asking for his agreement on a list of food and Souda complained about having to fix a broken shower in a particular 'beach house'. It still amazed him how he could transcend from those talentless society to where he was now. Until today, he couldn't figure out why he was in the middle of this talented crowd. No one bothered to explain that to him.

Not that Hajime ever asked. He wasn't brave enough to find out.

* * *

Hajime was pleased to spend some time with his new friends near the fountain that day. Komaeda and Nanami even joined after catching the sight of Hajime on their way to class. For being the rumored unapproachable couple, those two could be the life of a party if they wanted to. It wasn't the first time Hajime saw Komaeda and Nanami getting along with the rest of the class though. In fact, those two had always been the nicest people in the 77th gen. The thing is, he noticed that Komaeda and Nanami would only blend in when they chose to do so. If they wanted to be alone, everyone would automatically grant this wish; no questions asked.

"So you guys are going to 'busy' again?" Hajime asked his two companion on their way to class.

He thought both Nanami and Komaeda took a second too long to answer. Nanami turned her head to Hajime, "It's going to be like that for a while, Hinata-kun".

It bothered Hajime more when these two were trying to hide it from him. Why – he didn't even know. So he hummed in understanding as he walked slightly behind the two. Though it was Komaeda who decided it was time to be a jerk. He sent Hajime the smuggest smile, "Missing us?"

"What? No!" Hajime scowled, which automatically inflicted a snicker from the troll everyone knows as Komaeda. The spiky haired teen scowled even more when he noticed Nanami giggling at his expense. Annoyed he slipped pass the two and made his way to class. What awaited him there, however, was the sight of one of the building's many butlers.

The man dressed in suit stood rigidly in front of the huge double doors to the classroom. "Mr. Hinata," he addressed, "An invitation from the headmaster, Sir". The butler bent his body to hand him a fancy looking card. It was an invitation letter made from the smoothest paper material, Hajime noted. Inside was a message in elegant handwriting written in golden ink. _Come to my private office for tea. I'll send a butler to pick you up at 9 am sharp_ , it said _._ Signed under it was the name known to be respected throughout the school; _Jin Kirigiri_.

"Well, tell Jin to reschedule," someone muttered from behind Hajime. Hajime turned his head around to find Komaeda's bored face. "Really, I expected more form Jin. He knew I can't come around that time, right?" the pale teen added.

Hajime wanted to tell the luckster that the invitation was not for him, but the butler preceded Hajime. "The headmaster stated that Mr. Hinata has to come alone," the man explained.

"What was that?" Komaeda looked surprised, but Nanami cut through his rant, "Umm, I think Mr. Kirigiri doesn't mean anything against you, Nagito-kun".

However, her logic didn't do anything to calm the luckster down. "Are you saying I'm not invited?" he looked pissed, "That fucking Jin. He decided now is the good time to play the snob".

Both the butler and Nanami didn't even flinch on the 'that fucking Jin' comment, but Hajime did. Because if 'that fucking Jin' meant the principal, who is also the most powerful person on this ground, Komaeda was either too smart or plainly an idiot.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was because he was too smart. Maybe.

Or too lucky.

"Nagito-kun is the headmaster's favorite," Nanami explained to Hajime as she took her seat on Hajime's left, "Because his great luck amazes the headmaster so much. He even called Nagito-kun's talent exceptional".

Hajime turned to his right to observe the Ultimate Luckster. The pale teen was tapping wildly with his phone, cursing loudly for everyone to hear, "That old creep! He ignored my texts!"

"Apparently, they text each other and play golf on the weekend too," Nanami added calmly. Hajime paled on the realization that this lucky student beside him was way more than what he seemed.

Meanwhile, the rest of his classmates were now crowding on Hajime's invitation letter; with Kuzuryu holding the card in his hands. "Woahaaaa! This one is the real thingg! Lucky Hinata!" Mioda half screamed. The other Ultimates copied her excitement, although with less loudness. Indeed, the card was something _special_. Being invited for tea with the headmaster was something akin to an honor, apparently.

"I didn't expect it to come this fast. Most of us got this after attending the course for almost a year," Kuzuryu tch-ed as he turned the card around to check its design.

"You should savor this experience, Hinata-kun!" Miss Sonia chimed, "It is still a memorable experience for me. The tea set was very elegant and the treats were delightful! Right?" She turned to the rest of the girls, "We were all invited together!"

"Together?" Hajime questioned, "You mean, you didn't go on your own?"

"The headmaster usually requested the students to come in groups, although there are rare cases where the student is summoned to come alone," Nanami sent a short glance to Komaeda's way. The pale teen was too busy with his phone to notice though. "But sometimes, a student can also request to come with someone else, which is why I've been to the headmasters place quite a number of times. Nagito-kun would drag me there all the time," she smiled, "It's a good place to play games. We played some board games with the headmaster there".

Nidai roared, "I was invited with Souda and Tanaka once, and later with Leon from the other class. They were good times!"

"We never got invited together, huh?" Owari complained from beside the Ultimate Sport Manager, "I was invited together with the girls and once with Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan".

A question suddenly popped inside Hajime's head, "How many times have you been there, Nanami-san?"

The sleepy looking girl tilted her head. "That's quite sharp, Hinata-kun," she smiled, "I was invited only once, but I've been there quite often with Nagito-kun. Most of the students were invited twice at most".

"Somebody as weird as Komaeda could get more invitations than us," Souda scratched the back of his neck, "The headmaster is known to have strange tastes".

"Hey! Hey!" Komaeda showed his hands in a resigned manner, "Don't say that, it would give Hinata-kun the wrong idea here," but then his eyes sparkled, "Or would it make you like me more, Hinata-kun? Somebody as lowly as myself being invited by the headmaster so many times. Would it improve your impression of me?"

Everybody visibly sweat-dropped at Komaeda's antics, but Koizumi took her chance to move forward and put her hands on her hips, "Whatever! Strange or not, you better not embarrass yourself in front of the headmaster, Hinata-kun. Get yourself together. Our class' name is at stake here!" She scolded.

"Yeah yeah," Hajime sighed as he felt Nanami fixing his spiky hair with a plastic comb, "Should I prepare anything or what? I've no idea about this".

Everybody seemed like they want to give an input or two, but Komaeda cut them all off with a half-yawn. "No you don't. Jin is just some old man anyway, there's no need to feel nervous around him or anything," the luckster said offhandedly.

However, the rest of the class didn't seem to share his view. "U-uhmm, K-komaeda-kun...," the Ultimate Nurse's timidly voiced, "This is the h-headmaster, you know..."

"Well yeah, but he's all talk," Komaeda waved his hand in a careless manner, "he's into acting all mighty and shit, but that's all he is. A weirdo," the pale teen then turned to Hajime with the brightest smile. It was almost as if he believed that he was giving the most valuable input to the poor average student, "So you don't need to be nervous, Hinata-kun. If that Jin says something weird to you, just brush it off! He's just a troll anyway".

Komaeda's cold fingers reached the average student's shoulder in mocked encouragement. Hajime sighed in defeat, thinking, _"If the headmaster's a troll, then what that makes you, Komaeda?"_

* * *

His classmates were not lying when they described what an experience it was to drink tea with the headmaster. His private office was actually placed in the highest floor of the tallest tower in school and it gave the already lavish office a spectacular view of the lush greenery surrounding the academy. Hajime sat dumbfounded on an elegant armchair facing a huge window. A grown man with a hairstyle that almost matched Hajime's own (minus the ahoge) was sitting across from Hajime. The man was wearing the friendliest smile as he laced his finger together in front of his face.

"I apologize for the modest welcome," the headmaster said as Hajime observed the beautifully arranged coffee table between them. Calling it 'modest' was an understatement. There were at least five kinds of pastries and two kinds of sandwiches stacked beautifully on a tall tiered tray on one side of the table. Next to the tray were two elegant tea cups of old Victorian design, complete with a long necked golden tea pot. They even had the napkins folded into swans next to the golden spoons and forks. Hajime was staring at the obviously expensive golden spoon in his hand, noticing the naked winged baby figure made to latch on the spoon's handle. The headmaster continued, "I was quite in a hurry to have you summoned here".

Hajime looked to the man as though curious to the man's reasoning. Mr. Kirigiri smiled wider, "I've come to the realization that we should have talked sooner after listening to my daughter. She came to me with a rather interesting story of her meeting with someone," his eyebrows flicked elegantly as he glanced to Hajime's way, "You know my daughter. Kyoko".

 _Kyoko? Oh!_ But of course! They shared the same last name after all. "Ah, I'm sorry Sir, I didn't notice that Kirigiri-san is your daughter".

"Oh, don't be formal with me, Hajime-kun!" the man waved his gloved hands, "Call me Jin".

Hajime hesitated. Not only the man addressed him with his first name, he also requested to be addressed in the same manner. "U-uh, J-jin".

"That's better! I regret the fact that everybody addresses me formally. It makes me feel old, don't you agree Hajime-kun?" the man leaned back to his chair, looking more relaxed as he did so. Hajime didn't know if he should be thankful that the conversation became casual or if he should be weirded out for the same reason. "Anyway, I don't think I need you to address me that way. I prefer to be more relaxed in your company. Facing those other people stresses me out, Hajime-kun. I hope you understand".

"Y-yes Sir – I mean, J-jin".

The older male put his feet on a velvet foot rest as he leaned back even more to his seat. The man took a grape from a huge glasses bowl before he said, "Now where was I? Ah, yes. Kyoko," he grinned, "She brought me the issue of you and two particular classmates of yours".

Hajime froze in the middle of sipping his tea, "By two, did you mean...," he put his tea cup down, "Nanami and Komaeda?"

"Of course! Of course! Who else, right?" Jin Kirigiri laced his fingers yet again, "Two of the kind they are. A regular in my tea breaks, those two. That reminds me that Nagito-kun stopped texting me just now. I kind of expected him to get more furious for not inviting him along".

"U-uh yeah, that -," Hajime was cut off by the sound of his cellphone. He quickly muttered a nervous sorry before taking the phone out of his pocket to put it to silent. Unfortunately, he found a text from the devil himself. Komaeda sent him a text in full capitals, saying; _TELL JIN THAT NAGITO KOMAEDA IS SNUBBING HIM FROM THIS VERY SECOND_. Hajime paled and quickly put his phone back to his pocket.

Thankfully, the headmaster seemed cool with him forgetting to turn his phone to silent. "Who is it?" he asked seriously.

"Just wrong number".

"Ah, I see," Jin Kirigiri looked away, almost looking like he was disappointed, "I really thought it was from Nagito-kun wanting to get back at me. Guess I'm too ful of myself, no?" The headmaster laughed. Hajime had to force an awkward laugh himself. "Do you guys get along?" Jin Kirigiri asked again.

"W-well," Hajime wondered too. Those two still confuses him like no other, but he guessed that everyone thought they were at least 'friends, "we do".

"Good. I've always thought that you'd fit in the middle of the two. None had managed to do that, you noticed?" the older said playfully.

The topic brought another matter. Hajime was a bit suspicious of some things after his transfer. One of them is the reason behind his transfer to the talented course, especially with the fact that he hasn't received any ultimate title. Secondly, it was about what Kyoko Kirigiri asked him the last time.

"U-uh, S-J-jin," Hajime started awkwardly, "I'm curious of this 'handler' thing Kirigiri-sa – I mean, your daughter has told me," when he saw the man glancing curiously, he added, "She kind of implied that Komaeda and Nanami are... handlers or something".

Hajime didn't know what he was expecting, but he was surprised to find the headmaster to simply shrugged and answered, "Isn't that obvious?" The man then fixed his sitting position to pick his teacup from the table. The silence went on for a full minute before the man added, "It's to be expected considering our experience with another transfer student more than a year ago."

"Naegi-san".

"Yes," Jin Kirigiri paused in the middle of sipping his tea to threw Hajime a curious gaze, "Have you guys met?"

"Uh, no s-Jin," Hajime answered, "But I've heard about him".

"As expected," the headmaster sipped his tea, then added, "Lets just say, Makoto-kun created more trouble than necessary, which is why I assigned him a 'handler' of some sort. I gave the job to my daughter".

There was a moment of silence between them; in which Jin Kirigiri smiled proudly while Hajime was stunned. "A-and Togami-san?"

"Not really. The Affluent Progeny is a major sponsor to this academy, so he didn't hold back from forcing himself onto the job. But his decision helps us a lot; so why not, yes?"

There was something _wrong_ in this whole handler idea. Yet, Hajime couldn't put his words into it. "I-I think I can handle myself just fine, sir," he said at last.

"The same sentiments I got from Makoto-kun exactly," the man shrugged without an inch of guilt, "Which is why I made sure they don't use the term in front of him and you. And whats wrong with 'Jin'? Don't make me correct you, Hajime-kun".

"Sir," he stopped when he received a look, "I mean, Jin, I don't think any teenager would appreciate being taken care of or being handled".

"More straightforward than Makoto-kun, I see. Good! That kid is too much of a softie," Jin Kirigiri seemed very much entertained, "And to answer your question; I think you've misunderstood your situation, Hajime-kun. Do you think the many events you've faced now are your only problem?"

"Then please explain to me," Hajime was fully frowning now, "Jin".

The man was practically grinning as though he enjoyed knowing something the other doesn't. He took his time to savor the moment, even playing with his long elegant fingers as he latched them together by the tip. "Then let's start from the beginning! I am so excited to have this conversation finally, Hajime-kun. Ah, where were we? Oh, yes! Lets start with our dear Makoto-kun," the man tilted his head with such elegance, "Such a disappointment that child was, actually."

Hajime was a bit surprised to hear such a condescending comment from the headmaster who was known to inspire a lot of talents for the years he had stepped into this Academy. "What I expected from the Ultimate Luckster is always the best. Something unexpected and magical; like Nagito-kun's. His is exceptional, don't you agree?" He threw a meaningful look toward Hajime, "But Makoto-kun was nothing like that. He was plainly average. A bit boring even".

Hajime paled at the words, because he himself had heard the same comments targeted toward his person. "But when I saw that boy for the first time, I know he is made for something, Hajime-kun. So I keep Makoto-kun with us and I watch over him myself. And that patience bore me a tremendous result," the man's eyes sparkled with excitement, "He became our most notable talent just yet. What we call," he turned to Hajime with an unnamed expression, "Our Ultimate Hope".

"Ultimate...," Hajime hesitated. Ultimate Luckster was weird enough, but this? "Hope?"

"Exactly! That child showed us a potential like no other. A potential that most talented people lack, Hajime-kun. Do you know why?"

Hajime was suddenly reminded with what Ms. Usami told them at that day when he was allowed to try the Neo World Program. Most talented people are very prone to low mental strength, mostly because they were used to have it easy in their life. It's easy for them to lose their selves into the clutch of negative emotions, even sinking deep into depression and ..., "They are prone to despair".

The older man was held back for a second, like he didn't expect the answer to come so easily. "Usami really did her job well," the headmaster muttered, "Yes, the talented community is very prone to despair. But Makoto-kun," the man paused to savor on his own excitement, "Makoto-kun showed – no – taught us something of total reversal to despair. He taught us _hope_ ; something that we all missed in this Academy ever since the death of its founder"

A name suddenly popped out in Hajime's head out of nowhere, "Izuru Kamukura".

The teen then froze, because he had no idea how he knew that fact. The headmaster himself was silent for a few seconds, but he smiled right after, "Correct. Which is good that you know his name, considering he is getting less popular than myself nowadays," the headmaster winked playfully, "But, yes, Izuru Kamukura was the only person ever bearing the title of Ultimate Hope, until Makoto-kun that is. Do you know how Makoto-kun happened to pick his title, Hajime-kun?"

When Hajime kept his silence, the man decided to answer it himself, "It was through a tragedy".

"Tragedy?"

The headmaster closed his eyes slowly and his smile changed to an honest one for the first time. "It happened not long after his transfer. One of our talents," the man's smile left his face, "Decided it was a good idea to mess with human's life".

The discovery made Hajime nervous that he gulped without even realizing it. The headmaster continued, "She... was one of our best students too. Very bright, though a bit strange. At the time, she was very interested to the project that made this school very famous. You know this project yourself, right, Hajime-kun? The Neo World Program?" the man paused for a while, "... we trusted her; so much that we didn't expect it when she decided to hack the program and trapped her friends inside the program," the man propped his face with one hand over the arm of his seat, "Do you know what she did to her friends there?"

Hajime didn't dare to say a word, nor did he dare to breathe. Because he could feel the dread; the apprehension of an unwanted and painful fact. The headmaster smiled, "I guess you're not ready to hear the details, just know that what she did affected everyone; her friends and the academy; so badly. At the time, I even started thinking that it was the end for all of us. But Makoto-kun, he," the man paused as he looked outside the window, "He showed us a way out. He saved everyone; in mind and body; from despair".

Hearing that, Hajime was reminded on how everybody in the talented course held this Makoto or Naegi person in high regard. Who wouldn't when it comes to the person who saved their life?

"Such a potential; to held himself calmly through the troubles and to be able to lead everybody out; is why we crowned him with the title _The Ultimate Hope_ ," The headmaster was a lot calmer now, "And you can say, he becomes the apple of everyone's eyes," he then smirked playfully to Hajime's way, "Both are something you shared with Makoto-kun, don't you think so?"

Hajime choked on his tea. While it's true that he finds himself in the middle of attention, he surely didn't share the same potential with this Makoto. "U-uh...," he started with a stutter, "I-I think it's a mistake, si – Jin. I don't have such a potential". Honestly, how could he compare to such an amazing person?

"Oh, but you do, although not directly," the man answered seriously, "Tell me, do you have the slightest idea why I put you in the talented program?"

It was the same question Hajime was asking himself, honestly. Hajime thought hard about it before, and there was one particular event that happened shortly before his transfer, though he didn't find anything special about the experience. "Does it have anything to do with my trial at the Neo World Program?"

"See? You're not as dim as everyone like to believe," the headmaster half-joked, which made Hajime sweat-drop a little, "Exactly, Hajime-kun. Your transfer has everything to do with it," the man took a sip at his tea again, "In fact, your arrival in the virtual reality surprised all of us."

"W-what do you mean?"

"After the tragedy, we decided to reconstruct the Neo World Program to fix the aftermath of the event. A lot of elements from the original program were so corrupted by the tragedy that we had to redo most of it. Makoto-kun has been working hard on this program together with our Ultimate Programmer. As the original goal of this program is to implant hope inside the participants' psyche, we use Makoto's potential as a model for this program," the man explained, "But we lacked something. Or access to this something".

Hajime shuffled in his own seat, "W-what is it?"

"The old hope; Izuru Kamukura," the headmaster smiled widely to Hajime's way, "Of course, he died a long time ago. But this program was born in his hands. In fact, his influence had been so strong inside the Neo World Program because he left an avatar of himself; or an AI we usually call it."

"That avatar...," the headmaster sighed, "was the main controller of the program. He kept everything in line. Unfortunately, after the tragedy, the avatar shut down to a comatose state. We tried everything to activate it back but most of them wouldn't work, until Makoto-kun suggested to activate it using someone else's awareness".

Hajime flinched. He was suddenly reminded of his experience inside the Neo World Program. Not only was it painful for him, but it was also strange. With that, he suddenly knew where this conversation is going. "Exactly, Hajime-kun," the headmaster agreed as though he was capable of reading Hajime's mind, "None of the Ultimates' awareness can activate this avatar. In fact, even our alumnus, who are now among the most successful people in our country, couldn't activate his avatar. That is until you got into the program".

Of course! The long dark hair, the sudden anger and deep voice that were unlike himself, the name that suddenly popped into his mind when he was asked for it; its all Izuru Kamukura's; Izuru Kamukura's avatar.

"In a way, you are also the Ultimate Hope," the headmaster concluded, "And let's just say, we all learn first hand from Makoto-kun of how hard it is to bear that title. With that title, he has his life at stake; and its not simply because of his schoolmates' obsession toward him, mind you," the man gave Hajime a meaningful look, "But I will explain that when you're ready. All I can say for now is that you can be in danger for being able to activate that avatar. Which is why I assigned you a handler, Hajime-kun. Or two, depends on how you see it".

"But I -," Hajime didn't even know what he wanted to protest. In a way, this discovery surprised him. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the responsibility. He knew this man would expect him to contribute to the Neo World Program somehow, possibly to activate this avatar. Yet, Hajime remembered how painful it was to be in there. He almost puked after his first try at it.

Noticing Hajime's pale face, the headmaster added, "You're not alone in this, of course, Hajime-kun. I assigned you a handler to help you. Just like how Makoto-kun, Kyoko and Togami-kun made it, I'm sure yours will happen to be the same. Nagito-kun is the main sponsor for this project after all and Chiaki-chan is a main element in this program, so you have the best people helping you".

His words did nothing to calm Hajime down, unfortunately. He felt like he couldn't fulfill the expectation somehow, especially now that he understood that his transfer depends solely at the fact that he managed to activate this avatar once for a couple of minutes. "Calm down, Hajime-kun. As I said, you're not alone. Everyone wants this to go smoothly and we understand that your first try was very... painful. Which is why I've arranged a meeting between you and Makoto-kun –".

"What?"

"- to help you adapt to the program," the man ignored Hajime's surprised outburst, "He is probably the only person who can understand you the most in this case, Hajime-kun".

Hajime hesitated. "Wow," he started slowly, "t-to meet such an –" _amazing person_ , he wanted say (because that was exactly what he thought of this Makoto Naegi after hearing his name numerous times from everyone), but Hajime was forced to stop as someone opened the door at one hidden corner in Jin Kirigiri's office.

From behind that door, appeared a very short person with an ahoge so big that it could rival Hajime's. Said person was wearing a huge shirt and a pair of boxer, yawning as he took a couple of steps further inside Jin Kirigiri's office before he noticed the other two's presence with widened eyes. He proceeded to yelp and trip over nothing ungracefully, stopping only after he toppled down to the floor and rolled halfway to the exit. "Oof!" the guy groaned as he stopped moving altogether.

Jin Kirigiri didn't seem to be surprised (which made Hajime even more surprised). Before each of them can say anything, the clumsy newcomer quickly stood up to give them a flustered bow in apology before he ran to the exit and leave the room.

Hajime turned his head toward the headmaster slowly, as though asking _what the fuck was that?_

"Ah, that -," the headmaster stopped in the midst of his explanation because of the loud sound of broken glassware somewhere from outside of his office. The headmaster took a moment to make a tight-lipped smile before he opened his mouth to continue, but was disturbed once again when the exit door was opened by a person Hajime knew from yesterday.

It was Byakuya Togami – the thin one. "I'm here to – oh," the Affluent Progeny seemed surprised to find Hajime inside the room, but only lifted an eyebrow to acknowledge him before he continued, "Here to pick _him_ up".

"Ah yes. You've arrived at the right time. He must be -," another loud crash from somewhere outside the office made the headmaster's smile even wider, albeit creepier, "In the kitchenette".

Togami froze for a second when they heard the dramatic final crash of glassware before he said, "I noticed. I'll get him out of there right away".

"Please do so," the headmaster rubbed his forehead after Togami left. He then turned to Hajime, "That child. Another huge spending on my kitchenette this month".

Hajime awkwardly smiled, "W-whats going on?"

"Oh, that?" the man shook his head and sighed, "That was the one and only Ultimate Hope from the 78th gen," he answered, "Makoto Naegi".

Hajime practically gawked at the answer, which was funny considering he just had a very serious conversation with this man in front of him. He wanted to say something - or curse in surprise - but the exit door was opened once again to reveal Togami, now holding the short guy – the 'Makoto Naegi' everyone talks about – by the back of his collar as though holding a pet bunny by the neck.

The blonde teen peeked from behind the door, "We'll be leaving. I...," he hesitated, "apologize for any harm done," he then nodded to Hajime's direction, "If you'll excuse us, Sir, Hinata-kun". He quickly made his leave, but not before the short guy in his hold made a loud protest.

"Wait! That's the Hinata-kun? Stop! I haven't greeted him yet! Stooop!"

And his voice got further and further until Hajime couldn't hear him any longer. It was then that Hajime noticed he was still sporting a wide-eyed expression on his face. "I guess, thanks to this, you guy can cut the introduction later on, right?" Jin Kirigiri laughed.

Hajime sipped his tea nervously.

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **So, can any of you guess which one is Hajime's real handler? Nanami or Komaeda?**


	6. The Only Average, Awestruck

NOTES

1\. **Major changes had been made on this chapter, so please re-read.** Reasons of editing being matching the flow of previous chapters and continuing the slow paced story line. Be mindful that this chapter is way different to its previous version and will lead to different outcome in the future.

2\. WARNING: Reference to the animes and other franchises of Dangan Ronpa, OOC Jin Kirigiri (as warned before), mention of rape (thanks to Komaeda brashness)

* * *

THE ONLY AVERAGE, AWESTRUCK

* * *

If you think being one Hajime Hinata is easy; you're wrong. For somebody so painfully plain, Hajime had a lot of people willing to spice up his life with a little bit of drama. Never mind Tachibana's constant pestering; something out there decided the boy deserve the central spot in another random zero to hero story plot. It was made apparent yesterday that he has the power to return the talented community to it's glory – and by that, it means that Hajime could make some dead old man named Izuru Kamukura return to life somehow.

But for the boy himself, there was no other burden in life more threatening than the creative writing assignment Miss Usami had just given them that morning. It was then that the normally oblivious boy realized the whole world is up against him.

"But aren't you happy now that we're all here in class with you, Hinata-kun?" Nanami soothed as Hajime started whining at his blank piece of paper, "Didn't you miss us on our absence?" She has been persistent on using Hajime's left arm as her head pillow while they're in class. Thus, it was exactly in that position Hajime found her in when she addressed him.

"Who's happy?" Hajime quickly denied, but not without a traitorous flush coloring his face, "And shouldn't you be working on the assignment too? You're spending too much time playing games in class, don't you think?"

Nanami puffed her cheeks; head shifted deeper into Hajime's shoulder. "I can play however much I want," she pouted, "Except if this was math, then we're talking. Arts and literature are more Nagito-kun's thing".

Contrary to popular belief; Komaeda's mind isn't all about hope after all. The boy was surprisingly intelligent for someone who considered himself as trash at his worst moments. In fact, the boy had not lifted his head ever since he laid his pen on top of his paper. Hajime watched the rapid movements of Komaeda's pen as the pale teen poured out his thoughts into another masterpiece. Honestly, Hajime didn't know if he should take this knowledge as motivation or to plummet himself deeper into his untalented self.

However, the rest of the class didn't always share the same sentiments toward schoolwork. The Ultimates' academic achievements are calculated through the time and energy they invest in their own talent. And thus, classes are treated casually. That morning, for example, was one of those rare times that everybody is sitting in class; yet not all of them could be seen trying to do their assignment. The Ultimates don't feel obligated to finish their assignments unless they are interested in the subject. Even now, you could see Souda and Nidai playing Mioda's guitar at the back of the class, right next to a very determined Tanaka (who was surprisingly making effort to complete his writing).

Hajime, of course, was not as lucky. As the only non-Ultimate student in the class, he was obligated to pursue his study at faster rate to get to his peers' level. And so far, Hajime believed he was doing so-so, if not terrible, at it. While math and science could be dealt with as long as you spend more time and energy at studying; art is fully another matter. He already spent half an hour simply thinking of the first word to his creative writing assignment. The poor guy was halfway falling into the clutch of plan write-a-random-song-lyric when he suddenly gave a long chain of sneezes like a withering old man.

At the end of his sneezing episode, his talented peers had already offered him glances of pity. "It has to be the cold," Hajime explained after he caught Miss Usami's worried look while she was on her way to compliment Komaeda's writing for the fifth time that morning, "It's starting to get windy".

While Komaeda was unmoved at Hajime's sneezing ruckus right beside him, he finally snorted mockingly after hearing Hajime's lame excuse. Summer lasted a bit longer in their area, thus the word 'cold' should still be extinct until next month. Hajime hit the Ultimate Luckster on the shoulder, brows meeting in annoyance.

"I suppose summer can have it's antics," Miss Usami commented lightly at the front of the class, "But I suggest you to... hold back a bit, Hinata-kun. Mioda-san has started her second poet about your...," Miss Usami squinted at the paper in her hand, "melodic breeze from the nostrils".

Hajime's head stood up in alarm as his eyes roamed to find the Ultimate Musician. He could see the girl's hunched form at her own desk; pen moving as fast as a rocket on top of her second sheet of paper. The only non-ultimate in the 77th gen's class looked so surprised at this finding that Komaeda's laughter went by without another punishment. "Talking!" Nanami suddenly perked up from her slumped form beside Hajime.

"What?" Hajime asked the girl. She seemed strangely excited.

"Could it be there are people talking about you?" She was practically steaming from her nose out of enthusiasm, "I heard that people sneeze when others are talking behind their back!"

"I'm sure that's just myth, Nanami-san," Hajime answered. Besides, if it was true, Hajime would be suffering from tuberculosis already – thanks to his talented peers' tendency to talk about his averageness like some hot gossip. Still, the spiky haired teen tried to entertain the thought, "Or maybe Tachibana is talking about me right now. He uses me as an excuse to not hand his homework all the time". The teachers let him go with it. Heck, even Hajime let him go with it. Somehow people always bought the lie.

"Oh, that is just not nice!" Miss Usami huffed, "What did he say, Hinata-kun?"

"He actually told the teachers I puked at his homework once".

Miss Usami became concerned, "You should have gone to the washroom instead, Hinata-kun, don't you know that?"

Hajime groaned, "It was a lie!'

* * *

There are only few events out there that are deemed more dangerous than alien invasion; some of them happened to be related to Jin Kirigiri. And no matter how much people would like to say that anything related to Jin Kirigiri couldn't be anything less than fabulous, Koichi Kizakura, a talent scout for Hope's Peak Academy, would still insist to think otherwise. Because Jin Kirigiri was a fire-starter; a nuclear bomb hidden neatly under toothy smile and expensive suit. He was brilliant, of course; probably the most brilliant leader the Academy has ever seen. The problem lays on his uncanny interest toward anything scandalous.

Unfortunately, most people would recognize this ticking bomb a tad too late. Because as much as Jin Kirigiri was trouble, he was also a charming motherfucker.

Kizakura remembered how spellbound he was the time he first met the latest headmaster. At first sight, Jin Kirigiri oozed of confidence, witty humor, and world-level charisma. He would look at you in the eye and shake your hand, then – surprise surprise – he would say your first name as though he had always known you, your mother, and that old granny living next door.

 _"_ _Koichi-kun, yes?"_ He would say with his infamous smile, _"You have made this Academy a great place"._ And it was just like that. _BAM_! You would be blind to whatever wrong this man had in store for the world and you would serve this man tooth and nail.

Thus, it was obligatory to prepare oneself when they are trying to get in Kirigiri's way. And this time, Kizakura even had a prepared line well rehearsed in his head for the confrontation, as well as the perfect tone to deliver that stern, _"sir"._ After all, one should understand that facing Jin Kirigiri takes more than mere bravery and a complaint in mind.

So Kizakura pushed the double doors into the headmaster's office open with his chin raised high; steps only faltering after he saw a pair of dirty socks lying on the carpet. It was Naegi-kun's, his mind supplied, because there are no other people in this academy who would perform such act of blasphemy toward the expensive Persian rug _._ Jin Kirigiri would still be proud of _his boy_ 's attire, of course. Kizakura could imagine the man boasting at one of their fundraising banquet. _"Makoto-kun loves his Spongebob socks. He is such a cultured youth, you see,"_ and then the man would add, _"Of course it matches his underwear; buy one, get one – normal people thing_ ". The man probably put the socks on display on purpose so that he could start boasting about Naegi's tastes.

And the reminder of that man's antics brought that headache back into the back of Kizakura's skull. He rubbed his forehead and put his other hand on his hip. " _Sir_ ," Kizakura started, sighing, "I have heard –"

"You heard a lot of things apparently," Jin Kirigiri answered without a hint of guilt – his form perfectly placed near that expensive piece of wood the man liked to call _the-desk-of-domination_ (though Kizakura preferred to dub it as _waste-of-money_ ). But that desk was beside the point. The point lied on the fact that the headmaster's smile was an inch wider than usual, his eyes twinkled like 24k of gold. Kizakura couldn't help but squint his eyes and let it roam around the room – half expecting to find a pink elephant or something. Anything. As long as it was not what he feared it was.

"Could this wait? I am talking to my daughter on the phone," the headmaster put the phone on his chest while he sent Kizakura an accusing look, "It's about Makoto-kun; I think they are getting closer. I told you making Makoto her birthday gift was perfect! I always knew Kyoko fancies that boy."

Kizakura approached the headmaster's desk, took the diamond encrusted phone from the headmaster's grip, and cut the line. "Your daughter and Naegi-kun's love life can wait," Kizakura said sternly. Jin Kirigiri glanced to the side and faked a sad frown.

"Oh, well. Poor Kyoko doesn't have the blessings of her Uncle Kizakura, I guess. She would be so sad if she hears this".

"Your guilt trip doesn't work," Kizakura grunted as he threw himself to the nearby sofa. "I heard half of your board members are absent today," Kizakura said lowly before his voice rose a notch, "Severe stomach pain, they say. Out of _stress_!"

All Jin Kirigiri did was flick his eyebrows in that _really?_ fashion while dismissively waving his hands. "They have always been such delicate flowers – my board members I mean," the man commented.

Kizakura face-palmed, "This is not the first time! And if I'm not mistaken, it happens every time you decided to get something for yourself, sir" he crossed his arms, "And no, it's not a new car," and when the headmaster opened his mouth to retaliate, Kizakura cut again, "I'd even be glad if you've kidnapped that young musician you've been wanting so bad to replace your cherub statue, sir. Just... please tell me it's just another trip to the moon – or Mars – or something".

"Trip to the moon!" Jin Kirigiri exploded in a brilliant laughter – one that usually could inflict laughter in others. That trick was getting old on Kizakura though. The talent scout had gone through to many of the headmaster's mess to be fooled. "Of course not, Koichi-kun! That kind of trip is so a decade ago, is it not? I'm always up for something new though, maybe that Mars one isn't too bad? Should I inform NASA that I am available?" The man then sneered, "And I'm over that musician – don't you know that blonde is not his natural hair color?"

"I heard you have a new favorite, sir," Kizakura flatly cut the chase, "Please tell me it's a hoax".

The headmaster's eyebrows danced yet again; and this time it spoke of pure pleasure and pride. It was a look Kizakura knew and dreaded. It was a look the man showed when he has something crazy in mind – like that one time he came up with the idea of using lottery as admission method, or that one time he brought Komaeda to their gambling party. And that one time he survived the tragedy. The man was practically in glee at the time - almost as if the tragedy never happened - because Naegi had shown them his true talent.

And if it was what Kizakura guessed it was; that there was another poor child out there waiting for his doom to be crowned as Mr. Kirigiri's next favorite – right next to Komaeda and Naegi; then the world better prepare. You better make way for Jin Kirigiri to cherish the kid with his strange affection. And whoever this kid is, he would be blessed with the chance to have regular tea times inside the principal's tower and some other privileges allowed for being the principal's new trophy. Kizakura even heard that Naegi and Komaeda was allowed to nap inside the principal's room. _Weird_.

"Sir, aren't Komaeda and Naegi enough?" Kizakura's shoulder slumped, "And a reserve course student at that! We couldn't trust Izuru Kamukura to a reserve course student, sir! We don't know what will come out of this!"

"Greatness?" The man answered as though it was obvious to him. To Kizakura's confused frown, he continued, "Shouldn't we focus on the positives rather than the negatives? Isn't that what the name of this academy stands for?"

 _There is no way to beat this guy_ , Kizakura reminded himself in defeat. "I don't think Munakata-san would be happy about this, sir".

"Ah, yes, a difficult child that one is," Jin Kirigiri frowned for once, "I think it's time for Kyosuke-kun to get along with the others and be a good boy, no? He would sulk for a while, but tell him I would flick him hard on the forehead if he ever consider being a naughty child. And my flick is deadly, Koichi-kun, I'm not joking".

Oh, Jin Kirigiri was not pleased indeed. He was known for his laid back fashion on dealing with stuff; but behind all this facade, he was known to bite. _Hard_. You really don't want to mess with him. No one ever say no to the guy and lives. Not even Kyosuke Munakata, a prominent member of the Future Foundation, could face the Headmaster when he's pissed.

"I'll prove to you, like I always do, that everything is going perfectly as planned. It will be tremendous! I can just see it in front of me, Koichi-kun! We will have the world agreeing with us once again!" Jin Kirigiri opened his two arms as though welcoming a bright future into his lap.

"It might not work for the second time. The kid might fail to activate the avatar the next time, then what? We tell him there was a mistake and return him to his previous talentless life?" Kizakura reminded the man that such possibility could still happen.

"Bogus! I trust Yasuke-kun to do his job and assure nothing as such could happen".

"Wait, wait – you trusted the kid to Matsuda-kun?" Kizakura jumped to his feet in disbelief, "Matsuda-kun! He would probably kill the child out of impatience!" Matsuda was known to have low tolerance toward stupidity and the non-talented society in general. But the headmaster quickly maneuvered their conversation to another matter altogether when his antic grandfather clock chimed.

"Ah! Tea time! How about you join me for elevenses, Koichi-kun? You've abandoned me long enough after you decided to focus on the Foundation - oh, have you seen Naegi's brilliant choice of fashion near the doorway by the way? It comes with matching briefs – buy one, get one they call it," the man then gave another blinding smile, "I'm wearing the briefs actually".

* * *

"It's fucking Matsuda!" Nidai roared at the appearance of a young man with sloppy attire in their class. The newcomer barged in right after Miss Usami tried to check who was knocking at their door. The woman could now be seen glancing around in light panic, muttering "Uwawa!" to herself in that jittery mannerism of hers.

The whole class started jeering at the newcomer. "Move on, Matsuda! You're no longer a student!" One of the boys boo-ed. "We dont want you here!" A girly shriek, possibly Mioda's, could be heard. The guy, now known to be Matsuda, stopped in the middle of the attention; but he faced them all with an expression akin to boredom. He might be dressed sloppily, but there was confidence and intelligence in the way he brought himself. He actually waved the childish ruckus off as though he was way beyond these young talents.

"You all hate me. Yada yada. As much as I don't want to waste my time with a school of goldfish, I am here for _the Hajime Hinata_ ," Matsuda answered flatly in a way that could silence the fuss, "Not you lot".

Miss Usami got five times paler next to the guy. "Uwawa!" she squeaked with her two palms glued to her cheeks. "Now, where is this Hajime Hinata?" Matsuda ignored her and asked the class; one hand put inside the pocket of his pants, head turning left and right slowly.

No one wanted to answer, and the aforementioned boy was given the responsibility to give himself away. He didn't know who this guy was; but the reaction toward his appearance gave Hajime a bad feeling. Still, he slowly raised his hand in the most timid way. Matsuda, who stood not far from Hajime's row, walked closer and bent down till he could see Hajime better.

"This is the _Hajime Hinata?_ " His eyes went up and down Hajime's form, "Why is he so average?"

Right on cue, Komaeda leaned to his left until his sides bumped to Hajime's. The Ultimate Lucky Student had his arms crossed, chin lifted in that challenging manner Hajime often saw. Nanami, while not moving from her relaxed pose on Hajime's left, had her eyes pointed to this newcomer with a rare sharp gaze. Hajime himself was the only one losing the battle in this row, if there was one in the first place.

"What is this?" Matsuda's eyes glided to Komaeda's stance, "What are you up to, Luckster?"

"Whatever I'm up to, I'm fully entitled to it," Komaeda challenged back; his confidence equally bursting. Matsuda's gaze moved to Nanami's in apprehension. Then his brows lifted as though he had discovered something. The guy tch-ed, but then returned to observe Hajime's beaten form with his previous bored look.

"You're coming with me," he told Hajime.

"I-I haven't f-finished my assignment," Hajime sputtered. In fact, he had only managed to write a curly "Welcome to My Life" at the top center of his paper. Matsuda snatched Hajime's papers in a flash before Hajime could even prevent him from doing so. The former Ultimate Neurologist, now a graduate to the Academy, stood up to his full height to analyze Hajime's creative writing.

"Forget it. It's four words worth of cheap mainstream Billboard masterpiece ripoff, not a Shakespeare. Totally not worth it," Matsuda threw the paper away, resulting to Miss Usami scrambling to the floor to catch it. "Come on. What are you waiting for? Are you expecting me to carry you like a princess?" Matsuda scolded Hajime impatiently.

Hajime jumped in his eat before he hurried to collect everything he can from his table. However, Nanami did not accept the rude treatment. She stood up – which was something she rarely does – and scowl at her former senior. "What right do you have to take Hinata-kun?" Her voice was as soft as usual, but there was a storm hidden in the way she spoke. Then Hajime knew; she was angry.

"Oh? You dont know?" Now Matsuda was the one crossing his arms, "Your _friend_ right here actually have a bigger responsibility compared to you lot. What? You think just because this guy opened a way for us to finally fix the Neo World Program then it would be easy for him and all of us? Just because he activated Izuru Kamukura _once_? No. That means I will make sure he fulfills his job and not getting dragged along with you kindergartners," he then glanced coldly to Komaeda, "And I'm fully entitled to do that."

Komaeda didn't say a word and Nanami didn't lash back. That didn't mean that it became any easier for Hajime. As soon as he finished gathering his stuff, he found himself stuck between his two seething desk-mates. Komaeda was still gazing coldly at Matsuda and refused to put down his feet from the table, which prevented Hajime to walk pass him to get out of his seat. Nanami was practically the same. She had not sat down and ignored Hajime's obvious distress.

In the end, Hajime decided passing Nanami was the easy route. He grabbed Nanami's two shoulders and tried walking pass her. Of course, she wasn't making it easy; and her glare was hard to miss. By the time Hajime finally got out from his seat, Matsuda was already seething near the door. Hajime decided to send his two seatmates one last apologetic look; but noticed that Komaeda was signaling him to come closer.

"What?" Hajime whispered after he stopped in front of the pale teen; strangely glad that at least they had a chance to talk before Hajime followed that weird guy.

"Whatever Matsuda ask you to do, don't make it easy on him," Komaeda hissed sharply. It was obvious he was still pissed, "Don't let him have his ways with you. He – He is known to make strange experiments you know? With animals! Yes, animals! And if... if he gets his ways with you..., he'll...," Komaeda's eyes widened like a hungered animal, "he'll _rape_ you!"

Okay, so maybe Hajime knew that Komaeda tend to exaggerate things and make outrageous lies to get what he wants. But this one lie did not help Hajime one bit.

"Oi, what are you tittering around for?" Matsuda called out from the doorway, "Come on!"

"Y-yes!" Hajime sweat-dropped and waved awkwardly at Komaeda and a silent Nanami before following Matsuda out of the classroom. The older male walked briskly across the hallway; not slowing one bit to wait for his companion.

"Look," the man muttered lowly as they arrived outside of the school's main building; still not slowing down for Hajime, "I am risking everything by accepting this job to make sure you can do your job".

They followed the small footpath into the closest entrance to the huge forest surrounding their school, passing a crowd of reserve course students who were sketching by the lake for their art class. "You don't know how many shit I have to go through just to pass that creep Munakata's scrutiny," they walked further into the forest until they could no longer hear the chattering of the reserve course students, "And that's not saying that I have passed his constant watch".

There was no longer a footpath under their feet and it started getting darker as the trees became taller. It was apparent now that they were in the secluded part of the forest; the part people rarely visited. Hajime started fearing if what Komaeda warned him of was true. Especially when a seemingly abandoned cave came into view.

Matsuda finally stopped at the entrance of the cave. "So the name is Yasuke Matsuda," he turned around to glower at Hajime's nervous form, "used to be the Ultimate Neurologist until I graduated last term. Mind you, I am not given that title out of child's play. I've earned it, and you better work hard to earn the same respect if you're coming with me. Because I don't work with mindless crowd".

"I-I'm Hajime Hina –"

"I know," the man's expression didnt change one bit, "Everyone does".

The man turned around to face the cave and led Hajime further inside until they reached a point where there was hardly any light. "The future is bright," the older male called out suddenly. Hajime looked around, wondering who the man was talking to.

"What?" Hajime questioned.

 _"_ _Why?"_ A voice responded out of nowhere in the cave. Hajime jumped in surprise.

"Because the Foundation is here," Matsuda answered.

It was instant. The whole cave lit in that blue-ish futuristic light and the spot they were standing on lit up in the form of a circle. The whole place became a long corridor leading deeper into the cave. The circle under their feet slowly hovered above the ground, which almost made Hajime lost his balance. This was something out of a scifi film; something out of those secret spy movies or something alien related.

 _"_ _Identity confirmed_ ," the unidentified voice from before announced. It was probably some computer or some sort of technology Hajime never heard of.

"Hang on tight," Matsuda told Hajime, "We're going to speed up".

Hajime clutched Matsuda's arm just in time to save himself from falling because of the sudden movements. The hovering disk they were standing on moved forward and started speeding up till they couldn't even catch one good details of the cave's wall. The disk stopped for a split second, only to make a turn to bring them under the ground as though it was an elevator. In fact, the ride almost felt like one of those crazy rides you'd have in an amusement park. Hajime would be lying to say that he didn't feel a tiny bit of fear.

But that fear was quickly exchanged with amazement when their ride slowed down and reached a stop. Like the normal elevator, this one also stopped with that soft _ding!_ Sound to remind them that they have arrived. The slide door opened to reveal a vast futuristic setting one wouldn't believe had been hiding under the school ground.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Future Foundation Headquarters, Matsuda-sama_ ," the unidentified voice from before welcomed them, _"You are currently in the south wing office_ ".

 _Future Foundation?_ Hajime gawked at the man standing ahead of him. _The headquarters is hiding under the school all along?_

The Future Foundation was born in the Academy indeed; but it had been walking on it's own two feet without the Academy's help for years already. Atleast that was what most people know. Dont forget that the _headquarters_ most people know was also somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean; not under the ground. Although there was that rumor that said the Future Foundation had been hiding their real HQ somewhere else.

"Wipe that stupid expression from your face," Matsuda hissed coldly, "If you think this is a trip to the beach, then you are dead wrong".

"Because of the three people in charge of the Neo World Program, I am the only one they call _the_ _nightmare_ ".

* * *

Meanwhile, Togami the Ultimate Impostor, found a certain somebody peeking from outside their door. Togami turned the unsuspecting spectator.

"Naegi-kun?"

You see, Makoto Naegi was nothing sort of unique or perfect. On the contrary, he was the picture of your typical teenager – the one you'd find being scolded in the teacher's lounge or complaining lowly at the supermarket because he had to miss his favorite show to do the house chores. Yet, when it comes to Makoto Naegi, all typicality became so-so-much different.

"Hi!" Naegi paused to watch the other carefully, "Togami-kun. Have I told you it's weird to greet that face with another name?"

Togami coughed, "It's fine if you want to call me Byakuya too".

A shrug from the shorter boy. "Pass!" Naegi grinned.

No wonder, Togami thought. One _Byakuya_ would be enough for Makoto Naegi. How Naegi could deal with hanging around that _other_ Togami so much is still a wonder to a lot of people. Of course, this is Naegi we're talking about; things are bound to work out somehow. He is magical like that.

"Sooo," Naegi bent his body forward so that he could take a better look inside the class, "mind telling me what's up with Nagito?"

Togami turned to the direction of his most troublesome classmate duo. Nanami practically sat on top of Komaeda's lap – a normal sighting in this class actually – and she let her head to rest on the pale teen's chest. She had her hoodie covering her head wile she played her PSP with less vigor than usual. Komaeda himself could be seen staring faraway as though he was lost in thoughts while frowning once in every ten seconds. Usually the first Ultimate Lucky Student would be at the front of the class; gathering a small crowd of people to tell his latest theory on hope or his latest adventure.

"Yes..., those two... are in bad shape. Something bad just happened," Togami explained. And it was common knowledge to always, _always,_ leave the rumoured couple alone when they're not in the mood to talk. Even now Togami cold see the noisy trio; Nidai, Souda, and Tanaka; migrating to another row of seat to play their guitar in case they bothered the two gloomy people.

"Which is good now that you're here. Could you please help us with these two? You're a expert in dealing with them, right?"

But Togami didn't find Naegi to be listening. Instead, the shorter boy had his eyes roaming across the room as though he was looking for something, or someone. He spent full ten seconds in silence before responding with a short, "I see," then returned to his signature smile, "Well, then! Better get going!"

"Wait! I thought you'll be helping with Komaeda!"

"Nah, I'll pass." Naegi laughed, but then leaned closer to whisper, "I'm only here for someone else, Togami-kun". Togami's brows rose. "Too bad he's not here," Naegi stood to his full length, "Guess I'll look somewhere else, see ya!"

There was only one person missing from their class that day, Togami reminded himself.

 _Was Naegi here for Hinata-kun!?_

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the sudden revision. But I think I like it to go to this direction.**


	7. The Only Average, Heroic

NOTES

1\. This chapter will be the start of KomaHinaNami dynamic

2\. Warning: Language

3\. Further notes for future chapters: Expect some psychological theme in how Hajime explore his relationship with the other two. There will be some LGBTQ theme and sexuality exploration (and I do mean sexuality as in _sexual orientation_ and not simply _sex)._ Bicuriosity (as I put in the warning on AO3) and the word 'Stuck' in the title do mean that this story will involve some confusion and a sense of being clueless before coming to a discovery. And before this chapter confuse you, be mindful that Komaeda and Nanami's perception differ greatly to how people perceive them. So note who is speaking in each part of the story. In the end though, only Hajime could make a conclusion that makes sense. I also want to warn you that I consider there are many forms of attraction between people, and I would like to push them forward in this story.

3\. For some of you who are worried for Hinata - I do relate to that sentiment (haha). I'm going to say this only once though; Hinata is a Gary Stu in this story - if that hadn't been obvious enough. If you think he needs some saving, he will be his own hero in the end.

4\. The chapter I deleted _might_ return with changes because I had planned for that initiation game to be in the story from the start. The Bride Game was inspired by my own initiation into the Theater Club in high school by the way (do you have this kind of tradition in your school though?). But, some changes have been made and I don't know if the initiation will still be relevant. I do plan to have some form of traditions and events in the talented course that will involve all of the characters - whether it's still be the initiation or something else, I'm not sure.

* * *

THE ONLY AVERAGE, HEROIC

* * *

The letter H should always stands for 'Hero', considering there is an H in the classic hero Hercules and even an H in the modern fiction Harry Potter. And then there is a Hajime Hinata, who thankfully had more Hs compared to the wizarding world's hero Harry Potter but was unfortunate enough to have a personal torturer worse than Professor Snape.

At least Professor Snape was made into Harry's mentor in his fifth year.

Yasuke Matsuda became Hajime's in his first month in the main course.

And now Hajime got himself thinking if the 'hero' title even fit his situation. He couldn't get his mind out of it somehow; thanks to Matsuda reminding him with his snide remarks. "Here we have Hajime Hinata; the latest _hope_ for the whole talented community – a fucking _hero_ who couldn't even remember which button to push after the third time he sit in the vitality scanner."

Hajime frowned at the two buttons sitting innocently in front of him as he stood inside the transparent capsule called the vitality scanner. The usual instruction was to have the participant push one of those two buttons; either red one or black one; to activate the machine. Problem is, Hajime still couldn't get the hang of it. It's not like this machine was the only one he had to go through the full one hour he spent with Matsuda everyday. He went through plenty.

"Now, push the right button".

Matsuda's words sounded like a warning; an ultimatum. The unspoken _you better get it right this time_ blared in the middle of Matsuda's private lab, and it got Hajime smiling guiltily in his stead. That red button seemed like it was screaming 'Pick me!' though. However, once Hajime's finger hovered on top of it, he saw Matsuda rolling that scary science journal in his hands. Hajime knew what the older man planned to do with that rolled journal, so he quickly pushed the black button instead...

Which sent an electric jolt allover his body.

It took a minute for Matsuda to get Hajime out of the capsule; and another minute to throw profanities at the younger male. The rolled journal finally made its way to Hajime's head like it did yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and the day before the day before yesterday. If there was a championship for hitting someone's head with a rolled paper, Yasuke Matsuda would be its ten times victor.

After satisfied with his scolding, Matsuda led them to his office, "You said you only lasted for ten minutes in the Neo World Program, correct?"

"... twenty –"

"It's ten minutes twenty seconds actually," a sharp look was directed toward Hajime's guilty ones, "I've read the report".

Matsuda hastily cleared up his desk from papers and dirty cups of coffee before telling Hajime to sit on the chair across from him. "So far I've come to the conclusion that your low endurance in the program is the result of psyche exhaustion. Your psyche is confused with the new presence in your mind, and thus it eats up on your energy. It could also be that the program was the one confused with the coding then it overworked itself on you, but I need further tests to confirm that".

 _There has to be some scifi in this_ , Hajime thought to himself. In his mind, Matsuda was being some sort of Professor Q (or any other single alphabet) – the smart character whose job is to say a number of scientific base behind everything while making sure no one truly understood what he was saying. The older guy had everything a mad scientist in movies would have; a secret underground research facility; a plan to either save or ruin the world; a huge funding backing him up; and a poor victim to experiment on (this being Hajime).

"You mean we have to do more testings?" Hajime asked naively, which earned him an even sharper glare from Matsuda. Hajime truly couldn't help it. If he had to describe what he had endured for the last three days, it was what you imagine an alien abduction would be. He was strapped down on a number of machines which names sounded like someone from the future – or secret agents – or secret agents from the future; then he had the machine running a number of actions to his body that left him hurting in many parts of his body for the whole day. All this to examine every part of Hajime's physics and prepare it for his second try in the Neo World Program.

"I meant that we have to do all we can to ensure the world gets its hope," Hajime could practically see Matsuda's veins now, "If you think you can have a single rest while everybody dubbed you their -," Matsuda scoffed, "their _hero_ , you are greatly mistaken. When people have high expectations on you; you prove it."

Hajime didn't know _what_ to prove. If there is any change occurring ever since Hajime was called out of his classroom by "monster" Yasuke Matsuda (and now had a two hours appointment with the man every school day); it would be the silent recognition he received from the whole talented course. Before this, most academic staff would see Hajime as though he was a reserve course student who had somehow lost his way to the main course building. Now, they would address him with a "So this is the Hinata-kun!" and a wide-eyed look, sometimes a handshake, then proceeded to observe him silently. They were probably wondering in which layer of his skin The Founder was sleeping in. The one time their biology teacher took the teen's arm and poked at it as though studying one of his research subject was probably the funniest of all.

Even Yasuke Matsuda, who should have known what was inside Hajime's brain the most by now, would still sport that curious look every time he thinks Hajime is not looking. He would hold that calculating gaze toward the back of Hajime's head as though hoping he could grab that tall ahoge and unscrew it like opening a jar of jam. Then he would dig at what was hidden inside, probably with an expression you'd imagine would be on a witch's face when she's brewing her poisonous potion.

The only thing Hajime was grateful of after having this _hero_ label on his back was the fact that he was hardly anything special in the talented course after all. When you're among a bunch of talented students, being a hero hardly matters. Whatever Hajime experienced was probably another daily hassle in the talented course – at least if you have to compare it to Tsumiki's struggles during her volunteer project in a crisis area abroad or that time Miss Sonia was almost kidnapped in the middle of her royal tour around the world.

"Maybe after I clarify this theory, we could ask that classmate of yours to arrange a stamina building exercise plan," Matsuda resumed, "What's the name of that dimwit again? Nidai?"

"Ugh," Hajime groaned, "Nidai's training regime could burst my muscles to tiny pieces!"

He received another hit from that rolled journal.

* * *

You would expect, being dubbed _the hero_ would mean anything; but Hajime was nothing more than just a student. In fact, he was not even an Ultimate. He might be the one sitting among those crazy machines and a mad scientist named Yasuke Matsuda by day, but he was still a reserve course librarian an hour before the appointment with said mad scientist.

Thus, the sight of him dragging his feet to the library on lunch breaks with a tired sigh was still a daily occasion. That day in particular, the teen took a good look at his so called desk in the library after just arriving. Someone had cleaned the desk to the point of having your own reflection on that very desk. The result, however, was lethal. Teenage boy Hajime Hinata started putting one hand to his face and worriedly, as though he had just discovered an ugly acne, he mumbled.

"Do I look like an old man?"

Yurika felt like she just heard someone bringing up a TV series that has ended a year ago. "Is this about your identity crisis again? I swear, Hajime, if this is still about comparing yourself and that," Yurika pointed her thumb to the new print of the Founder's picture inside the library, "Old dude, I might as well start adding one penny every time you ask. At the end of this month, I could buy a new phone. Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

See? For the reserve course and the rest of the world, Hajime Hinata is nothing. The only thing people would see he and someone as great as Izuru Kamukura have in common is probably the fact that they both have dicks (though Tachibana would add 'dead and wrinkly' to that just to make fun of Hajime). It wasn't like Hajime had the right to say that a small number of people in this planet believe he and The Founder had something more in common which brought him to a huge secret project that could save the world from a threat Hajime himself knew nothing about.

So he wiped his face and said, "I broke the mirror I had back in the dorm".

"Then use your phone! Or do you need a pocket mirror? Here, have mine," Yurika offered her very pink heart-shaped pocket mirror, "I'll give it to you for free so that you can see which wrinkles in your face looks like the one in the old dude's".

"... no thanks".

The time Hajime took to finally declined the offer was also the time Nanami made her appearance in the reserve course' library. She, as usual, seemed like she would drop to the floor and doze there anytime. Hajime watched the girl carefully as she made a beeline toward the front desk. By the time he greeted her with a short 'hi', Hajime truly believed the girl was half-asleep all along and was finally awake once he called her.

"Hi," she answered shortly; head slightly tilted and blank eyes directed to Hajime's thoughtful form. Hajime, however, was also making sure Tachibana didn't die from seizure – out of silently fanboying at least (that time Tachibana brought numerous gaming magazines which had Nanami's exclusive interview in it, Hajime finally discovered his dirty secret. Tachibana was one of Nanami's fanboys).

There was a minute of silence which never happened before with Tachibana around. The two reserve course students were making wide-eyed look at Nanami – and, in Tachibana's case, also with open mouth. Hajime decided he couldn't get used to Nanami's long blank look. So he cut the chase. "What's your excuse now?" Hajime asked, "You can't come here only to take a nap, Nanami".

The slow hum she gave was an obvious sign that Hajime had busted the excuse she prepared. She seemed out of excuses now, but had not given up. You'd think she was taking this as a side mission to a game; and picking different answers could lead to different endings. Her attention span, however, was cut short when she finally noticed that, yes, there were two other people near them.

"Who are these?" A distraction could be a good strategy for now, she decided.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you guys properly," Hajime addressed his two ex-classmates, "These are Yurika and Tachibana. They're my friends". The different uniforms made it obvious they were a reserve course students. Nanami tilted her head once again. This proved to not be a distraction option after all.

"You have friends?" She pursued.

"...yes," Hajime answered slowly. When it comes to Nanami, it's hard to be offended by her remarks. She always seemed honest and direct about her thoughts that you'd feel there was anything but malice however inappropriate they sound. "It's like how you and Komaeda are".

"Nagito is my friend?"

Hajime cringed out of confusion rather than disgust. Nanami could be so clueless and strange at times; or maybe she's just sleepy.

"Hey hey," she called out suddenly, "could you help me with this game, Hinata-kun? I can't seem to get through this level". Seemed like she had bought the time to think of a better excuse. Hajime sighed.

"Fine," he patted the swivel chair right next to his own and took the PSP Vita from the girl. The game happened to be a mini game in a dating sim. When Hajime's shoulder slumped, Tachibana jumped in his seat like an excited child.

"Oh! Oh! I've played this game. I've actually finished all possible route!"

That claim earned him a blank and silent stare from Nanami. The Ultimate gamer observed him as though she had found a strange animal, then turned her head to Hajime, "You can use one of the cheats if you want to win".

Hajime obeyed. After he won though, he realized Nanami shouldn't have needed any help at all. "Hey, this should be easy for y – dammit, Nanami". Nanami was already asleep; face planted to the desk and snoring. Her two arms dangling down from her awkward slumped form on the desk.

"Omigosh!" Tachibana finally broke free from whatever silent spell was put on him before. The boy was squealing - in a way that could earn Hajime a glare if he dared bring it up sometime in the future, "Nanami-chan is sleeping in front me! In front of me!"

"She can sleep anywhere actually," Hajime said with a scowl. He couldn't get how Tachibana would still be impressed with this girl after witnessing her unnatural sleeping ability. Hajime believed that one time he found Nanami sleeping on the floor, right at the center of the class like a dead starfish; all the guys in class were slightly turned off. Except Komaeda, maybe. The pale teen was always the one who would drag a sleeping Nanami back to their desk.

"You're still into her even after she ignored you outright?" Yurika lifted an eyebrow at Tachibana's antics.

"That's because Hajime is distracting her. Seriously! What does she see in you anyway, Hajime? You're not even into gaming!" Tachibana groaned dramatically, "You don't even deserve as much attention as Komaeda!"

Hajime deadpanned, "Hey! What's Komaeda in this?"

Tachibana crossed his arms. "You guys are off. I mean why would she have you around when she's with Komaeda? Don't you feel weird hanging out with them when they're said to be _together_? You're starting to seem like a third person, man".

"Wait a minute!" Hajime put his hands forward in defense and was on his way to explain that he never planned to be any _third person_. However, Yurika disrupted his speech. "Pssh, that's just stupid," Yurika snickered, "Hajime is dumb when it comes to stuff like this. He doesn't even notice that we're dating".

Hajime gaped. His eyes moved wildly back and forth between Tachibana and Yurika. "Oh my God, are you two dating?" When the two gave him an apologetic smile, Hajime sighed deeply, "I am so sorry! I didn't notice. Since when?"

"Since before your transfer actually," Tachibana answered surprisingly with softer tone, "Man, I'm seriously troubled now that I know you didn't notice. I thought you were just being silent about it. I announced it to the whole class right after we're official, you know".

"I – I don't – man, I'm sorry, I just don't pay attention to things like this," Hajime put his two palms to his face. This must have meant a huge deal for Tachibana, "Sorry too, Yurika."

Yurika gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded. "Maybe you're right, I should watch my surrounding more. Maybe... maybe I should ask Komaeda and Nanami if they're dating or...?" Hajime halted, "Wait a minute, what if I am a bother and I don't realize it?"

"It's a matter of communication, actually," Yurika explained, "And paying attention to the people around you. They are your friends too; you should care about what they're up to".

"You're right," Hajime nodded, "And now it all makes sense. You two have always been so close and Tachibana always brings you to the library with him, Yurika. I should have seen it; it was so obvious!"

"Yeah," Tachibana nodded right at the time the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break, "except actually we're not and we just had you admitting that you're bad at observation. You still have that paying attention thing as your homework though – better see to it, boy".

The two reserve course students quickly got to their feet and left the average teen at his own discovery. Hajime slammed his fists on the front desk lightly, growling, "Tachibana!"

* * *

 _Heroes don't seem to have normal relationships; especially in the love department_.

Hajime pondered to himself as he made his way back into his class alone. Nanami had scurried away after saying that she has to meet someone before class. It should be homeroom now, in which Hajime had to stay for mere ten minutes before Matsuda pick him up. This Izuru Kamukura thing, his transfer, and the crazy stuff he went through as he adapted to all of it seemed to take his mind off Komaeda and Nanami most of the time.

Honestly, he never considered himself as _that_ close to Komaeda and Nanami. At least not as close as people thought they were. He could say the two had saved him from trouble more than once. But after that weeks of absence from his classmates and now Hajime's own absence from class thanks to Matsuda's appointment; it was hard to say they ever spend time together as much. It must be the illusion created by how exclusive both Komaeda and Nanami were when it comes to each other; thus when Hajime stepped into the mix, he seemed like a part of the package.

Even so, he should be close enough to _see_ what Komaeda and Nanami's relationship are. Hajime honestly had no idea about it. Are they really dating? Or is it really just a rumor? The two are eccentric; it's hard to decipher their actions into anything according to the norm.

"Hey".

Speak of the devil. Komaeda was walking to Hajime's direction from another turn of the hallway. The sight of him made Hajime froze for a couple of seconds before he responded with an awkward, "Hey".

Komaeda gave him a weird look. "What's wrong with you?" He asked lightly.

It felt weird now that he was super aware of the other. Hajime, again, responded awkwardly, "Nothing".

Now Komaeda gave him that long look and vague smile that told Hajime he was making a silent opinion. Problem is, you couldn't read what Komaeda thought of you. One time he saw Komaeda chatting animatedly with Saya-chan from the other class; but he would speak badly of her once she's not around.

"So this is how you're now, huh?" Komaeda teased; smile turning a bit playful, "Now that you're the _busy_ one". The Ultimate Lucky Student playfully nudged the side of Hajime's head with his fist; a move that Hajime easily swatted with one hand with equal casualness. But if you squint hard enough, you'd see how Hajime stared at Komaeda's fist a second too long.

 _Should I be okay with this interaction?_ He questioned himself. The only nudge he ever received from Tachibana was that painful slap in the back Tachibana gave him when the reserve course student was too amused. Other than that, Hajime had never been in any close contact with people. He preferred his space to himself normally. _He does this to Nanami too though,_ his mind offered as last thought.

"Not as busy as _you_ ," Hajime retorted back, "I'm not the one who skipped class for almost the whole day".

Komaeda gave a small breathy laugh. "You don't know what they call you," Komaeda said as they resumed walking side by side to class, "the _hero_ ". Hajime snorted and jabbed on Komaeda's side with his elbow. Komaeda laughed again. "But really, I thought you're going to need our hands all the time," Komaeda added as they reached the corridor to their class. His words reminded Hajime of that _handler_ thing Jin told him.

"Do you want me to ask for your hands all the time?"

Komaeda made a face. "No, not really. I think you can handle your own just fine," he shrugged, "I expect our class' hope and hero will be able to handle himself! You wont need someone like me to help you, will you Hinata-kun?"

Hajime rolled his eyes and asked himself how he bear with Komaeda this whole time. They were only steps away from their classroom when Komaeda suddenly pulled Hajime's sleeve to the huge window facing the garden, "Let's sit here!" Komaeda said as he took his spot on the window sill. There was a wide enough space for three or four people.

"It's time for class!" Hajime protested, but Komaeda waved his hand dismissively, "You're the only one who cares to get to class in time – just c'mere!" The luckster pulled one leg to his chest as he let his back rest on the window frame; one leg stayed on the floor. He turned his head to the view outside and lifted an eyebrow to the sight below them.

"Oh look," Komaeda exclaimed, "Chiaki has someone confessing to her again!"

That peaked Hajime's curiosity. He leaned to the window and looked at the two people standing near the rose bushes. "It's a...," Hajime mumbled, "It's a girl".

Komaeda lifted an eyebrow as though he was used to the sight, "They're usually the ones who are brave enough to ask her out".

"You mean this is common?"

Komaeda lifted his shoulders in affirmation. Hajime quickly turned his attention back to the two people below. The confessor was a tall busty beauty. Hajime noticed her through that long red hair. She was a third year in the reserve course, quite popular too. He never knew she was... interested in girls.

He could see Nanami turning away from the red haired senior and started making her way back to the building. But she was stopped by the senior with a cheesy hug from behind you'd expect from a B grade romance flick. Hajime snapped his head to Komaeda. Komaeda was busy playing with a PSP..., that seemed to be Nanami's.

"Uhh..., aren't you worried?" Hajime asked his company. Komaeda didn't answer instantly, but when he did, he said, "Nope," before making a powerful jab at the PSP, "Why should I?"

"She's... acting a bit aggressive with Nanami".

"Pfh, that's not the worst from Chiaki's fans".

Hajime pointed his attention back to the two girls again to find the senior to be crying now. Nanami could be seen trying to explain her reasons. At least now Hajime learned it wasn't always the guy's fault when a girl cries. "Aren't you...," Hajime watched how relaxed Komaeda seemed, "jealous?"

Komaeda spent ten seconds to focus on his game before the loser tune played. The luckster exasperatedly waved the PSP in the air as though frustrated. "I'm not as lucky with fighting games I guess – what are you asking again?" the luckster then saw the girls, "Oh, that. No, not really. Someone like me don't have the right to get jealous of anyone, right?" Komaeda ended his answer with an airy laugh.

Hajime's tried to ignore that last remark. "Aren't you guys...," he started slowly, "dating?"

"Nope," Komaeda answered lightly, "Who would want to date Chiaki? She's weird," then he threw a glance toward the two girls in the garden, "Except for people like that red haired girl".

"B-but everyone said you're and you even play along when people call you the married couple."

Komaeda gave Hajime that sideway glance and crooked smile he was famous for. "Compared to them, your question is a much bolder move".

"I – I mean – you know, everyone is talking..."

"And you're the only one who is brave enough to ask. Too brave actually," Komaeda smiled widely that it was hard to find the context of his words.

Hajime bowed his head and played with his fingers nervously. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked".

"Chiaki is a pain in the ass," Komaeda continued without listening to Hajime. He was already resuming his game on Nanami's PSP, "And we hate each other too. At least back then we were. The only reason we sit together was because no one else could handle grouping with us except ourselves".

The pale teen seemed neutral; as though exposing something that seemed to contradict everyone's belief was like stating the weather. There was no emotion betraying his expression, except for the frustrated groan he gave when he lost once again. "She's smart though; if I have to choose anyone to spend my whole live with, I would probably choose Chiaki," Komaeda added happily after putting down the PSP for a while, "Don't you agree, Hinata-kun? Out of everybody in this world, Chiaki is the only one deserving anyone's attention, right? Everybody else is boring. She would probably kill me though; she hates me as much".

All the while Komaeda was saying that, Hajime was staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth. The ex reserve course student then swallowed and turned around so that he could sit on the window sill with his back facing the garden. There was a strange silence between them that was filled only by the silly game soundtrack from Nanami's PSP. It only took a short while before the owner of said PSP made her appearance.

"Hey," Nanami greeted. She spontaneously latched to Komaeda's side to get a good look at the game. Souda and Fuyuhiko, who were walking pass them, made a face at the sight and boo-ed at the unwanted PDA. "Are you losing?" She asked Komaeda in exchange of brushing off the teasing. The loser tune that played right after answered her. Komaeda groaned again, letting Nanami to take over the game. She made her way to Hajime's other side, sat there, and suddenly invited herself to use Hajime's lap as a pillow for her head.

She didn't seem to notice how Hajime's shoulders flinched for a short second and his eyes went down to the girl slowly. _Is this okay_? He questioned himself. Komaeda didn't seem to care, and the girls who walked by were too busy gossiping to each other to make a comment. _She does this to Komaeda too_ , his mind supplied yet again and Hajime forced himself to relax. Be a people person for once Hajime, geez.

"I told Hinata-kun you're a pain in the ass by the way," the pale teen said suddenly. The tip of his right shoe, which had been sitting on the window sill, touched Hajime's thigh slightly.

Hajime was surprised Komaeda said that. He thought they were planning to keep it from Nanami. The girl didn't seem surprised though. Her eyes moved from the screen of her PSP to Hajime's own, "I think he's a pain in the ass too".

Hajime laughed awkwardly for lack of witty remark.

"Don't complain, you sod. I saw your love confession down there".

"Really?" the girl responded absentmindedly while playing, "Do I look great?"

"You look hot," Komaeda answered bluntly.

"And what do you think, Hinata-kun?" Her eyes went back to Hajime's.

Hajime looked down at the girl. There was something in the way she treated someone confessing to her, especially someone of the same sex, that appealed to him, "You look... cool actually". He was being honest.

Nanami's brows met in concentration to her game. "She cried though. I hate it when they do that".

"Maybe you should've let her touch your boobs. That'll get her a good sleep at night," that was Komaeda.

"But then I'd look cheap," Nanami pouted. After the victory tune played, she turned to Hajime, "What do you think, Hinata-kun, should I let them touch my breast next time?"

Hajime let his eyes wandered for a while to her chest and flushed. "Uhh, no. That would be inelegant. At least you've comforted her; that's more than enough".

"She didn't stop though," Nanami pouted again, "I didn't know what was wrong with her".

"Shouldn't girls know how treat a crying girl the best?" Hajime asked her back. The way she turned her head away told Hajime that he might have said the wrong thing. "Um..., but..., I think she'd still cry whatever you did," Hajime added , "It's better to leave them be once they cried, I guess?"

Nanami titled her head as she listened, "I see".

"And she hugged you too," Komaeda cringed.

"I know!" Nanami complained while finally sitting up from her half lying position, "You know how I hate it when they do that too, right?" She paused to look at the view outside, "Why do people like touching so much. It's warm and icky".

"Oi, don't complain, sod! You're the one with big boobs latched to your back!" Komaeda exclaimed.

"They aren't that bad actually – Do you think they're bigger than mine?"

"Nah, hers cant compare".

Hajime scrunched his forehead, "You think touching feels warm and icky?"

"She always does, " Komaeda yawned, "You didn't know? That's how weird she is".

"No," Hajime frowned _further, not when she just had her head on my lap._

"Git," Nanami mocked Komaeda back with a neutral face before she addressed Hajime, "Touching makes me feel all weird inside. It's disgusting that you think about it, right?"

Hajime gave her a questioning look. _Then how about me and this guy?_ The question passed his mind while he glanced to Komaeda. This fact didn't seem to be something new between Komaeda and Nanami though. "By the way, she gave me this drink," Nanami took a can of soft drink from the pocket of her jacket.

"Isn't that the limited edition surprise flavor?" Komaeda leaned forward to get a better look. Nanami hummed and opened the can right at the moment. She was taking her sip right when Togami approached them with an imposing look.

"You three," Togami scolded; hands crossed, "Stop your chitchat and come to class".

Nanami was silent after drinking her share and Komaeda was making a threat that he would kill her if the drink tastes bad. If Hajime was not there, Togami would just be another decoration in the background; left ignored for no one to see nor hear. "Oh, sorry," Hajime responded to class rep while passing over the opened can from Nanami to Komaeda, "Just a moment, please".

Komaeda made a weird face after he took a sip. "Here, Hinata-kun, try it," the luckster offered with an artificial smile that smells of trouble.

Hajime looked down at the opened can. Blame Hajime for being such a teenager; but for him, sharing a cup, a straw, or any drink in the same container, means a huge deal. In fact, for a lot of teenager his age, the act was considered as scandalous as adultery. He could practically hear an imaginary Tachibana screaming in the background now that he was burdened to consider taking the can and commit the dirty deed. _"Indirect kiiiiissss!"_ the guy sang.

Then he considered the three people surrounding him. There were a smiling Komaeda on his left, a blank faced Nanami on his right, and a glaring Togami in his front. Everyone was waiting for him to make a quick decision so that they can make a judgement on the goddamn drink and get to class. Hajime could play the party pooper by making lots of excuse before being dubbed a baby, or act like the hero they liked to call him by brushing it off and drink it without a care.

He chose the latter.

And choked after the first gulp.

"It's lemon!" He croaked. His ears practically buzzed thanks to the concoction and he couldn't stop salivating after it left his mouth and made its way to his stomach.

"Minus the water and sugar," Nanami added calmly. "Oh, that's a good message! She wants to make lemonade with you, Chiaki!" Komaeda cackled, leg kicking at Hajime's thigh crazily now.

Meanwhile Hajime spent some time grimacing at the after taste. He scrunched his eyes and shook his head wildly before letting out a loud huff. It was then that he caught Togami staring. The Ultimate Impostor was looking between the three of them slowly; his brows creasing and his lips pursed as though deep in thought. Then suddenly his eyes stopped at Hajime and it stayed there as though he had come to a very horrible discovery.

Hajime instantly wondered if he should have chosen to deny the drink after all, "U-umm -"

"Go to class," the impostor muttered in a final tone.

So much for being a _hero_.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Have you ever been bicurious?**


	8. The Only Average, Intimidated

NOTES

1\. It's been a while. Truthfully, I planned to make weekly updates on this one; but another fandom stole my attention instead.

2\. The game Nidai instructed for PE is inspired by a round in Hunter Exam in HunterxHunter

2\. Warning: Penis talk, randomness

* * *

THE ONLY AVERAGE, INTIMIDATED

* * *

When you were enrolled in a class of talented people, you'd question yourself everyday if you have what it takes to be a part of that class. At this point in Hajime's life, he started seeing himself to have that 'special something' that earned him a spot in the 77th gen's classroom. He may not have stepped onto the Tokyo Dome's stage like Mioda and he may not have the gal to swing the katana like Pekoyama; but Hajime had faced the guy who was known to preach about the atoms every chance he gets.

Yes, Hajime was a survivor of Matsuda's wrath of knowledge (and his daily dose of sarcasm).

To be honest, Hajime was quite proud of this achievement. He still haven't grasped the full idea of what was so great about it; but at least, from the glad looks his classmates sent him when he finally returned from Matsuda's office, Hajime knew that dealing with Matsuda shouldn't be an easy job. So far, Hajime only puked a couple of times every couple of days.

"So tell us what you found in the talented course, Hajime," asked one of Hajime's old classmates. Tachibana had dragged Hajime to his classroom back when he was still in the reserve course. He was instantly surrounded by his old friends. Everyone was practically excited to hear his stories; and Tachibana had reserved a spot for himself right beside Hajime – wanting to bask under the attention too."Tell us the most interesting part first!"

Back then, Hajime would answer such requests with confusion – because even he was clueless to how he got to the main course in the first place. But now, Hajime could lift his head high and inform everyone of his given task in the talented course. "I have this private training session with the Ultimate Neurologist!" Hajime announced with a beaming smile.

However, his old classmates stared at him as though they were still waiting for that interesting story they had requested. Their smiles were still intact, of course; but it froze there as though they were waiting for something more.

Hajime sighed, "... I met Saya-chan".

The ruckus that happened after was spontaneous. One of the guys shook Hajime by the shoulder, screaming, "Are her boobs real? ARE THEY THE REAL THINGGGG?" while the rest of them chanted some sort prayers to thank the Gods above for blessing them this person who had met their _beloved Saya-chan_. Tachibana was slapping Hajime's back like crazy, "I'm proud of you, man. I'm proud of you".

Hajime sighed tiredly. So much for being an average student.

* * *

He was stuck in his old classroom for the whole morning break and was even held back from returning to the talented course by his friends. They were still asking Hajime a bunch of questions when Kuzuryu appeared by the entrance and glared at everyone in the room. "Oi, Hinata," he called from the door, successfully silencing everyone as he did so, "Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you!"

No one dared to utter a word as Hajime dragged himself outside, though he heard everyone whispering their awe after realizing they have an Ultimate visiting their class. Once outside though, Hajime could hear the classroom buzzing with excitement once again. Kuzuryu didn't seem impressed.

"It's good that I've found you," the Yakuza grunted. Obviously, he could find Hajime anywhere because he sent Pekoyama to tail Hajime everywhere. "We're late for PE".

Joining everyone for gym earned Hajime lots of questions regarding why he was late. Komaeda, especially, was giving him annoyed looks. "You were not in the library," the pale teen half-sulked, half-informed. It would take a lot of apologies for the Luckster to let him go this time. Hajime let the taller teen drag him to the open court by the lake. He let go of Hajime once they arrived beside a waiting Nanami.

The girl was tilting her head once she saw Hajime. "Where have you been?" She asked, adding more to the pile of the same question being aimed at Hajime in under half an hour.

"I was visiting my old classmates," Hajime informed her apologetically, "Sorry".

"Why?" She really seemed curious, "They're no longer your classmates".

"Yeah, but they're still my friends".

Now she was really knitting her eyebrows, "How come?"

Hajime returned her look with double the confusion. Why couldn't she understand such a simple concept? Hajime was ready to ask her this exact question when he was disrupted by Nidai's enthusiastic roar. The guy was standing slightly ahead and was facing everyone. "Everyone! As usual, I am given the task to takeover the class when the teacher is not present! You know the drill!" The bulky guy laughed loudly. Komaeda crossed his hands beside Hajime, "Aaah, he's going to get us to play that game again". Hajime heard Nanami's non-committal hum.

At that point, Hajime started suspecting this would be one of those perks you'd get once you were in the talented course. Being in talented course gave you a front seat to every weird things Hope's Peak Academy could offer. Given the chance to see the Future Foundation's HQ was one of those perks, being involved in The Neo World Program was the other. Probably, being instructed by the Ultimate Club Manager for PE would be one of those perks too. Hajime told himself he had long gotten used to the talented course's antics, thus he shouldn't be surprised with whatever craziness Nidai would try to pull.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

"I'm going to announce the team distributions," Nidai informed everyone before he called them one by one. When the guy was finished, Hajime noted directly that he had not been called. He rose his hand, "You haven't called me'.

"Why, I thought you'd want to team up with Komaeda and Nanami," Nidai tilted his head, "Or is there anyone else you want to team up with?"

"Urm..., I..., no."

"Good! Moving on, I am now handing your numbered tags. No peeking the other team's numbers!" Nidai moved around to hand everyone their respective tags. Meanwhile, Hajime smiled awkwardly under Komaeda's accusing stare, "Are you having second thoughts about teaming up with us?"

They seemed to be missing the point; all Hajime wanted to know was why Nidai thought Hajime would obviously pick Nanami and Komaeda in his team – which was kind of true, but he should have asked first before deciding that!

Nidai's game was simple. Each team of three people would be given a task to collect another team's tags. The thing is, each team was tasked to collect specific tags that belonged to specific players, so they can't steal some random tags. Another condition to this game was the fact that the tags were labeled with numbers instead of names, so they had to guess who owned the specific tags each of them had to collect. Basically, the teams that returned with their own tags and the tags they were tasked to steal would be the winner.

Hajime could understand the instruction thus far, until Nidai added as a last thought. "Don't forget, you can use whatever weapons you have, but try not to harm any school property".

" _Weapons_ he said," Hajime laughed; only stopping once he caught the sight of Pekoyama polishing her sword. And it wasn't her normal wooden sword; it's a real one. Hajime gulped nervously, "He was joking right?"

The brunette was met with Nanami's serious stare, "Hinata-kun, do you have anything with you that can be used as a weapon?"

Hajime's brain stopped and his whole face grew slack. His hands were moving on it's own around his body in its desperate attempt to look for something in his pockets. He found something, "... I-I have a pen".

Nanami's expression was unmoved and, for once, Hajime believed that the Ultimate Gamer would find solution to save them all. But of course he was wrong once again, because Nanami turned to Komaeda and calmly muttered, "We're dead. We're definitely dead".

"Hey hey, don't say that!" Hajime protested while glancing at Tsumiki (who was pulling out a gigantic syringe from a random bush). Komaeda glanced at the same direction, "We kind of are though".

"Nagito-kun, we're depending on you," Nanami said after some thoughts. Hajime turned to Komaeda, "What do you have in mind exactly?"

"I have nothing but my luck, of course!" The Ultimate Lucky Student informed cheerfully. Hajime gulped again and turned his head to the ground slowly. _We're dead_ , the average student thought, _we're really dead_.

"What's with the sullen look?" Komaeda complained, "My luck isn't that bad. I've only failed to summon a truck that one time".

"He ended up causing a random helicopter to fall," Nanami informed Hajime calmly. Hajime stared at his two friends; was this supposed to be normal?

"Even with my luck, I still fail many times. Do you hate me now, Hinata-kun? Someone like me..."

Hajime face-palmed. He thought nothing from the talented course would surprise him any longer. But at this point, he wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

The next day started with a long look at the mirror to check if he was truly _alive_. In fact, Hajime still wondered how he survived Nidai's strange idea for PE. He remembered a couple of explosions (Nidai?) and robots (Souda?) involved; but thankfully (or unexpectedly) everyone turned out to be alive at the end of the hour.

Hajime learned an important lesson after what happened yesterday; do not stay too close to Nidai.

The spiky haired teen biked his way to school with that resolution in mind. For once, he was optimistic he could survive with that plan alone. Once he arrived at the parking lot, he returned to his normal happy mood again and walked beside his old classmates until they separate ways. The ex-reserve course student then stopped by a nearby bush.

By now, he would know which bushes to check for either Kuzuryu or Pekoyama. That particular morning, for example, he busted Pekoyama peeking from behind one of the bushes near the fountain. "Haven't I told you to stop following me to school?" Hajime reminded the swordswoman – hands on hip, a scowl, and all that, "Don't you even have time for breakfast, Pekoyama?"

The girl, of course, apologized and excused herself like she always does (in case you're wondering how Kuzuryu faced Hajime's accusations; the guy would insist that he was not hiding; he just preferred to walk under the shades and thus would crouch under the bushes in doing so). Not that Hajime's scoldings would do anything to change their mind.

Kuzuryu and Pekoyama's stalking were one (or two) thing. Two steps into the hallway to class, Hajime put his right hand to the side and snapped his head just in time to catch Koizumi's camera. "You," he started – calmer than he expected he would, "Don't think I didn't find out about that photo with edited tutu on me. I found it on Instagram! I have proof!".

"Now that's just rude!" Koizumi, at least, would try to give reasonable explanation, "I don't do edits like most photographers. My photos are all originals!"

Hajime's eyelids lowered in a deadpan, "It's on your account".

Koizumi could try to put that high and mighty pose on him, but Hajime had learned from the many times he starred in one of her Instagram antics. She flipped her hair back as though she did nothing wrong at all, "I might have let the Ultimate Programmer had his ways with the photos".

"You did what!?" Hajime crossed his arms, ready to go all out on how the picture got to his mom somehow (this is why having your parents on Instagram is such a bad idea) and she was on a full rampage to show it to everyone. Of course, before he even started, his phone beeped. "You know what, hold on," Hajime took his phone, half expecting to see Jin's text. The headmaster had been an avid texter apparently. He sent a warning look toward Koizumi before checking said text, "and don't you dare walk away".

Koizumi huffed and crossed her arms in challenge as she watched her classmate reading the message in his phone. It was then that she witnessed how his unassuming face turned to horror in a matter of second. "It's Matsuda!" He shrieked, "How'd he get this number?"

You see, as much as you'd love to think that the 77th gen has something for making Hajime's day worst; they actually cared for him – too much – but had no other ways to express it. Thus, by the time Hajime dashed to the classroom, he had a worried Koizumi, a stalker-ish Pekoyama, and an insistent Kuzuryu on his tail. Hajime scurried to class and muttered his greeting routine in one breath; successfully leaving a trail of curious faces behind him as he did so. He, of course, took a second to consider going to Komaeda, but the Luckster had gathered a crowd around himself – probably to spread his latest insight on hope. By the way Hanamura's curls seemed to wither near Komaeda's preaching, Hajime realized it was better to leave Komaeda alone for now.

So he stopped in his own seat and started addressing the silent girl playing a game on her own. "Monster Matsuda!" Hajime wouldn't admit it any other day, but if there was anyone who dared to point out that he just _whined_ right then, he would have no way to rebuke that claim. Thankfully Nanami was rarely judgmental. Her blank eyes went to Hajime.

"He texted me that my official training will start today!" Hajime told the girl, "He assigned Nidai for the job! _Nidai!_ I won't survive the training, Nanami. I... I'll die trying".

It makes perfect sense to be afraid of Nidai's training regime, unless you're a daredevil like Owari or very strong like Oogami from the 78th gen. Nanami seemed to understand this very well, yet there was a flicker of doubt in her eyes as she considered the next best move. Next thing you know, she patted her right shoulder awkwardly – yet determinedly – to Hajime.

There's something in the way she patted her shoulder that seemed to say, _here here, cry on my shoulder_. It was a move she probably learned from the latest dating sim.

Hajime seemed to fail to register this in the middle of his dramatic haze for he immediately followed her cue and put his head there while moaning non stop about how evil Matsuda is. "He's always like this! Just yesterday he let me eat my lunch in his office and I thought we were getting along. I should have known better! That cracker and mayo he bought me was to let me savor my favorite food before my death!" Hajime ranted to Nanami's shoulder.

"There, there," she muttered flatly, almost as though it was rehearsed, as she played her game.

"What should I do? There is no escaping Nidai – you know how persistent he is! And now I have to exercise everyday to gain some stamina! And ... "

Here, Hajime's eyes reached Togami. The fake heir was staring his way; as though he was making a harsh judgement. Hajime straightened away from Nanami in a flash – not forgetting to glance at said gamer in warning. _What just happened_? His wide eyes seemed to ask her, but the gamer only spared him a blank look before resuming her game.

"Um, I m-mean...," Hajime stuttered, but decided he had no explanation to offer anyone. At this point, Togami looked away – but not without looking like he had formed a conclusion. He was not alone. Koizumi, Pekoyama, and Kuzuryu – who had been following Hajime since morning – were now staring at Hajime with the exact same look.

Komaeda appeared at that exact time with a fragrant smile latched to his face; oblivious to a pale-looking Tanaka and a sickly Hanamura who was practically foaming on the mouth thanks to listening to Komaeda's latest hope-speech. He noticed Hajime's worried face right away, "Whats up?"

"It's Monster Matsuda!" Hajime repeated his misfortune to the Luckster. At the end of the story, Komaeda had a thoughtful expression. "No wonder Nidai-kun seem more energetic this morning. He said he has a new project to work on," the Luckster responded.

Hajime turned a couple of shade paler. "Oh no!" he shrieked uncharacteristically, "Oh no!"

Komaeda laughed at the other teen's demise. "Need a helping hand?"

Hajime knew he had said he didn't need a hand to the guy not too long ago. However, he was a bit desperate currently. "Oh yes, please!" Hajime moaned and planned to complain a little more until he caught his classmates looking at him strangely again. He even saw Tanaka gaping at him – as though Hajime had said the forbidden word.

"I m-mean," Hajime quickly revised his request, "U-um, no. I don't need a hand, of course".

"Okay," Komaeda answered casually and took his spot on Hajime's other side. Hajime peeked at the rest of his classmates once again to check if he had done the right thing – only to realize he hadn't fixed anything.

* * *

By the normal meeting time between Hajime and Matsuda, Hajime found the latter to be absent from picking up Hajime from the 77th gen's classroom. Instead, Nidai stood from his seat and excused himself and Hajime from class. "We have a scheduled training," the Ultimate Team Manager announced proudly. Hajime felt himself withering inside when the teacher excused them.

They went to the gym together. Nidai then told Hajime to change to PE uniform while he prepare for their training on the basketball court. Hajime didn't know if he should take 'prepare' as a good thing or a bad thing. In the middle of changing, he considered texting Komaeda or Nanami; but his thumb was shaking so bad he couldn't tap a single keypad.

The spiky haired teen walked to the gym with pale face; only to jump in surprise when he was greeted by a flying basketball that almost hit his face. The ball hit the wall instead, and cracked the spot where it landed. Hajime gawked, then turned his head slowly to Nidai. Nidai was standing in the middle of the basketball court. There was a humanoid robot beside him; and from the robot's canon like face, Hajime wasn't sure if it was friendly.

"Ah, Hajime! You've arrived!" Nidai greeted with an enthusiastic grin, "This is Souda's latest invention. It was originally made for Kuwata's baseball practice, but he made the dodge ball version for it – WHICH IS PERFECT FOR OUR TRAINING!" He then patted the robot's shoulder like it was his long time buddy, "I've just tested it, and it was AMAZING! As you can see, the real power of this machine is phenomenal. We'll have a good time!"

Hajime slowly turned his head to the crack on the wall again, then to the innocent basketball lying on the floor (which seemed like it was going to burst from the impact). "Y-you know what," Hajime started, "I think I need to go to the bathroom for a m-moment".

Hajime turned around and started walking out of the gym without waiting for a respond. He hadn't even stepped outside of the gym when he felt a huge hand on his shoulder, "But Hinata-kun, we also have bathrooms inside the gym".

"... I decided I like the one in the main building because of... reasons".

Hajime started walking away again, and felt another touch on the shoulder.

"You just went to the bathroom half an hour before".

Hajime swallowed a comment about how weird it was for a guy to take notes of another guy's toilet habits. Instead, he resumed walking ahead without sparing a look back while trying to look as calm as possible to avoid any suspicions of escape. He could feel Nidai's stare pointed to the back of his head. "I'll be waiting here, Hinata," Nidai told him loudly from the entrance to the gym once Hajime was halfway reaching the main building. Hajime tried to maintain the normal pace of his steps, but something told him he better make a run for it soon before something bad truly happened. So he quickened his pace.

As he walked further, but still in Nidai's field of vision, Hajime noticed a silhouette of someone ahead of him. Then he realized, it was the form of the two people who had saved him numerous time before.

It was Komaeda and Nanami.

Nidai seemed to have caught on to this latest development for he suddenly told Hajime to turn back to the gym. Hajime knew who to choose. By the time he saw Komaeda's form even more clearly, he was already half-running. The escape was painfully obvious now; and Nidai wouldn't back down without a fight.

Hajime was now fully running toward his two so-called friends. As he got closer, he noticed Komaeda was pushing a wheelchair as though riding a scooter, while Nanami sat on said wheelchair. Deep in his mind, Hajime didn't know how a wheelchair could go against that robot inside the gym; but he hardly cared for any of that. As long as he could save himself from the torture of Nidai's training regime, he would be fine with anything.

"Guys! Help, Nidai is –," Hajime started but unable to finish when Nanami reached out and pulled him to her lap. "No time to talk, Nidai is right onto us".

Hajime fell on top of Nanami with an awkward 'Oof!'. He was now half-sprawled on top of the girl's lap, with his two legs poking out of the wheelchair's left side, and his back leaning to the wheelchair's right arm. Before he had the chance to fix his position, he felt the wheelchair being maneuvered to a 180 degree turn then it sped up to an unnatural speed.

Hajime looked up to find that Komaeda wasn't pushing the wheelchair anymore. He just stood there on the wheelchair's back legs. Something didn't seem right. The wheelchair was moving on it's own, and there was a series of buttons on the chair's arms (which Nanami controlled like an expert). Then he noticed Nidai going after them while riding the robot from before – which had grown into a machine three times larger than it's previous form and was shooting basketballs to all directions crazily. "Oh my God," Hajime gaped at the sight of the robot behind them, "Oh my God".

"Shit, go right! Right!" Komaeda cursed while keeping watch to their backs, "You almost got us hit by that basketball, weirdo!"

Nanami kept her silent, but her fingers were moving in high speed on top of the wheelchair's keyboard. Komaeda kept on shouting directions to Nanami; while constantly cursing at the girl to 'activate the rocket now'.

"What rocket?" Hajime half shouted; noticing a basketball almost hit them when they arrived on an open area on the school ground, "This is a fucking wheelchair! What rocket!?"

But really, Hajime should have learned by now that nothing is normal in the talented course; not even a wheelchair. A monitor had somehow appeared in front of the wheelchair, showing a cartoon-ish form of a white rabbit in a tutu (that seemed familiar to Hajime somehow). It seemed innocent, until Hajime realized a huge canon-like instrument coming out of the wheelchair's right side. Said white bunny in the monitor twirled happily, "The rocket will be launched in ten, nine, eight..."

"Left! Go to left – wait , center! CENTER, WEIRDO!"

Three basketballs landed with horrifying 'crack!' to the ground, missing their target just by a couple of inches.

"Five, four..."

Hajime paled, "OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod".

"LEFT! LEFT!"

"Two, one."

It felt like slow motion. Hajime could still see a couple of basketballs flying toward their direction like bullets. Yet they were not as scary as the sight of that trail of white smoke coming out of the rocket launcher on the right side of their wheelchair. The white smoke created a curvy line in midair, before it turned to a straight line aimed at the robot Nidai was perching on.

Then came the loud 'Boom!'.

* * *

"Gekkogahara-san has upped her game with the rocket launcher," Komaeda commented, "The last time we used it, it wasn't as epic".

Hajime gave his eccentric classmate a look.

"She still forgot to add a password feature though. I mean, after the many times we stole it, you'd expect her to learn a lesson, right?" Komaeda continued.

"Wait," Hajime glimpsed at the not-so-innocent-looking wheelchair parked just a foot away, "You stole this thing?"

"Of course not. We borrowed it," Komaeda answered confidently. Hajime frowned, _but you just said you stole it_. "Anyhow, that is not important," Komaeda stood up to his full height and patted the dirt from his pants, "What's important is to get something to cool down," _but I thought escaping from Nidai is far more important?_ , "Ah! There's a convenient vending machine over there. What would you like, Hinata-kun?"

Hajime's jaw slacked as he stared at this pale teen they all dubbed 'The Luckster'. The reason they sat behind this huge bush currently was to hide from Nidai (whom they suspected to be lurking around looking for them despite having exploded with a goddamn rocket), not to cool down and have a picnic. Ignoring the judgmental look from Hajime, the Luckster laughed instead, "Tea indeed". He stepped out of the shadows, "and the usual for the weirdo over here I guess," he said, referencing to Nanami.

Strangely enough, Nanami didn't even prohibit the guy from walking away. She was currently playing a game on a classic Gameboy Advance SP, only muttering an absent, "Git," right back at Komaeda.

Hajime was hoping this was all just a dream. They shouldn't be this calm. He ended up poking his head to watch Komaeda; half wanting to spend his time not thinking about Nidai, half wanting to make sure the pale teen wouldn't do anything stupid. Hajime saw Komaeda inserting some coins into the vending machine while humming casually to a random song. The guy then crouched to get his drinks, but seemed to notice it was stuck in the machine. A couple of seconds later, Hajime heard the guy moaning about how unlucky he was while trying his best to get his drinks from the machine. It was almost comedic...

... Until Hajime saw a spot on the ground behind Komaeda moving rapidly. Said spot rumbled and formed a weird lump. Then, the lump bursted to reveal Nidai's head. How such an action is possible was the least of Hajime's worry; because Nidai pushed his right hand out of the ground and pulled his whole buff figure along while Komaeda busied himself fishing for his drinks from the machine. The brutish guy had dirt and bruises all over him; but the determination shown in his face told a story of a guy who wouldn't stop until he couldn't move any longer.

Hajime was ready to scream out to Komaeda, but Nanami silenced him with a hand on his mouth. He gaped at Nanami and found the girl to be shaking her head calmly.

Nidai was slowly making his way to Komaeda. The latter still didn't realize his demise, except for the fact that he couldn't seem to get his drinks. When Nidai stopped just a step away behind the pale teen and reached out to the latter's back; Hajime had thought it was the end for all of them.

Then, he saw a dot of shadow on the ground. The shadow grew bigger in size, to the point Nidai started looking up to check where this shadow came from. Hajime followed his gaze, and turned wide-eyed at the sight of a truck falling from the sky. Again, how such a thing is possible was the least of everyone's worry. It was coming to Nidai's way, quite fast thanks to gravity, and it didn't give the team manager time to run.

The truck crashed to the ground with a loud 'bang!'. Dust and dirt filled the open air for seconds, until Hajime waved the space in front of him to get a clear view of his friend. Nidai was somewhere under the wreckage, possibly; yet Komaeda was still crouching by the vending machine; fishing for those damned drinks. It was understandable for the guy to be oblivious of Nidai's presence; but it was a total wonder how he ignored a falling truck (and survived the ordeal). The body of the truck (which was lacking a driver somehow) was standing quakily on the ground. Soon enough, it was leaning to the direction of Komaeda – making Hajime scrunching his eyes in expectation of another crash. Fortunately, he heard none.

Hajime opened his eyes. He found the truck's fall to be stopped by the vending machine. The huge vehicle was leaning heavily on it, and the impact was enough to get the machine to beep loudly before it spouted all the drinks it stored. In the middle of this havoc, all Komaeda did was notice the canned drinks pouring to the ground. He took a can, turned around, and – ignoring the sight of that huge truck – waved the can at the bush where Hajime and Nanami were hiding. "Guys, I hit a jackpot!" The guy cheered, "Lucky~!"

* * *

It took Hajime a while, but he finally made a decision to visit Matsuda in his lab (of course, he and Nanami had to help Komaeda to bring the canned drinks to class first). Nanami had checked over him (actually, she only checked his ahoge) to make sure he's (again, only his ahoge) okay; and now he was deemed fit to walk on his own. The brown haired teen walked quickly with his eyes all wide and unblinking, meanwhile still supporting his dirt covered PE uniform. He only had one thing in mind you see, and that is to prepare himself for getting expelled.

He used the guest ID card to get into the Future Foundation's southern wing, then made a beeline to Matsuda's office. The Ultimate Neurologist could be seen lounging on his swivel chair while reading the latest medical journal. He noticed Hajime's presence, and peeked from behind the journal with a raised brow. "Shouldn't you still be at the gym?"

To this, Hajime's jaw grew slack and it quaked in a stutter. "I t-think I'm g-getting expelled," the non-Ultimate muttered in horror, "T-there was this stolen wheelchair with a bunny – I m-mean, _they_ stole it, but it's because I asked for a... for a hand. A-and then there were this... rocket and flying basketballs, a-and we destroyed s-school property s-somehow – trees were falling a-and there was this huge ex-explosion. T-then, a truck fell from the sky, then – oh man, I don't even know if Nidai was alive. I haven't even finished my English homework, Matsuda-san. They're going to expel me for sure. Oh my God, they're going to expel me. Oh my God".

Matsuda slammed his journal to his desk in annoyance, "Haa?"

"A-and, K-komaeda made the vending machine... wait, oh my God, the vending machine, is it okay? A-and Nanami, I'm sure she brings more than two consoles to school today. She promised she would bring only two at a time. Oh my God, we're in trouble. Oh my God".

Now, Matsuda wiped his face and grunted, "You didn't involve those two, did you?"

The teen squeaked sounded a bit like, "Kind of," before looking down to Matsuda's desk in guilt. He blinked, "Are those crackers and mayo?"

Matsuda sighed. Here he was, trying to get this brat prepared properly before the next stage of his training, only to had it spoiled by that Luckster and the gamer. The neurologist looked ahead in thought before he noticed the main entrance to the southern wing to be opened. Instantly, he made a wild grab at Hajime and pushed the boy under his desk. He made a 'sush' sound to signal Hajime to stay silent.

Hajime gaped at the sight of Matsuda's legs from under the desk in surprise and alert. The sound of the door opening signaled that someone entered the room. Hajime wondered who it was, for he could only see Matsuda's legs from where he was currently. All he knew was that, from Matsuda's reaction, the neurologist didn't want Hajime to meet this person.

"Sakakura-san," Matsuda greeted to whoever stood on the other side of the desk Hajime was hiding under, "I'm surprised you took the time to pay me a visit".

"I'm not here to play house," the voice that answered sounded like an antagonist from a movie, "Don't try to fool me. Munakata has done some research on that transfer student. This Hajime Hinata, he's dangerous".

Hajime flinched when his name was mentioned. He carefully peeked up to watch Matsuda's reaction, but the latter simply sent him a warning glare so Hajime could stay put. "I don't know any Hajime Hinata," Matsuda answered coolly.

"We've heard the rumor that you are tasked to keep the kid under your wing," this Sakakura person countered, "Do you get it, Munakata? This Hajime Hinata is the kind of a messed up guy who could survive the many torture from the Kuzuryu's torture room – we have photos to prove that. He's the kind of bastard who enjoys a rendezvous with that problematic Teruteru Hanamura and held an orgy with his female classmates in the reserve course's library before he even got transferred to the main course!"

Hajime's brows met in confusion. When had he ever done all of that?

"This is not the kind of person we should trust with our hope! Hell, he doesn't even deserve hope! He's a beast, an immoral beast that is worse than that borderline woman. And everyone talks abut him as if he's God! Look at that Fujisaki – boasting about touching his dick and claiming this Hajime Hinata to own a dick bigger than our Naegi's! What kind of impression do you think this Hajime Hinata gave to that silent programmer to get him talk that way?"

Hajime looked down at his own crotch. Was his dick really bigger? Had he ever let someone appraise it?

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sakakura-san. If you were here expecting to get some juicy gossip, I suggest you to visit Yukizome-san instead. And get over your sexual frustration for once; I care the least about a dude's penis," Matsuda muttered casually.

"This is about the value this Academy stands for and to whom we are currently entrusting it".

"None of my business," Matsuda shrugged, "Look, all you did was stating a bunch of rumors. Even your suspicions regarding my involvement in the Principal's current conspiracy isn't supported by proves nor facts. You're coming here, quite rudely I have to say, expecting me to confirm your make-believe game?"

Hajime almost jumped when he felt the desk being punched from above. "We have been watching you, Matsuda. Trust me, Munakata's suspicions are not mere make-believe," Sakakura threatened.

"Then come here when you've proven it," Matsuda turned around and grunted, "Geez, you're wasting my time with this childish antics. You and Munakata should stop your game of tough guy, it's really old-school".

Hajime gulped nervously. Albeit Matsuda's calmness, he had the feeling that this situation was much more tense then the neurologist made it to be. There was real threat behind this Sakakura's words. "Oh, trust me," Sakakura sounded so calm it was scary, "once we found our proof, you won't even be able to move that smart-ass mouth of yours".

There was a long moment of silence – one thick with tension – before Hajime heard footsteps living the room. Hajime stayed still until he no longer heard any sound, then he jumped from under the desk and approach Munakata. "W-wha – H-how did he get all those ideas? I'm n-not that kind of person! I-I –," but he felt a strong grip on his collar and felt himself being pulled forward by Munakata. The neurologist seemed serious.

"Is it true?"

Hajime shook his head in panic, "I t-told you he was all wrong! I neve - !"

But Munakata didn't seem interested in all those details. Instead, he quickly revised his question, "Your dick. Your dick. Is it true?"

Hajime froze, "W-wha...?"

"That perverted programmer, I've always known he's secretly a pervert, you see. I guess he has finally shown his true colors. And to think he scored both you and Naegi," Munakata squinted his eyes and glanced sideways.

Hajime didn't know where to start. First of all, he wondered why everybody addressed the Ultimate Programmer with a _he_. Hajime was sure the Ultimate Programmer was a sweet looking girl. Secondly, Hajime was 100% confident Chihiro Fujisaki had never touched him anywhere else..., but his ahoge. There was a huge misunderstanding here, Hajime thought, and it was time to correct it.

"I think it was my a-ahog –"

"Bigger than Naegi's, huh? Who would've thought?" Now Munakata sent a look toward Hajime's crotch, "But I thought that programmer said it was sharper," his face turned serious as he observed Hajime's crotch further; just like those times when he was taking noted on his latest research subject, "Firmer".

"B-but!"

And the only average student was stuck in weird situation yet again.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Just a last note; you know that the rumors surrounding Hajime were tweaked versions of his previous misfortunes right?**


	9. The Only Average, Damned

NOTES

1\. Warning: Innuendos

2\. I refer to Fujisaki as a _he_ because I don't think he identify as female. I think he's just a cross-dresser, not a trans

* * *

The Only Average, Damned

* * *

Chihiro Fujisaki's attention was often caught on something else beside himself. That particular day, for example; it latched onto the bounce of Naegi's ahoge. _That thing has to be magical,_ he noted – with all the wisdom of an Ultimate Programmer; _Naegi-kun really is a wonder._

Back then, Fujisaki would be too self-absorbed to notice small details such as this. There was a lot of insecurities back then; especially the one hiding under this skirt he was wearing. But time passed and he learned a lot of things. Now, it was hard to get over the fact that he was a boy without adding his skirt into calculation. This balloon skirt he wore was no longer a shield; it was just another part of himself – just like the death of Mondo's brother was a crucial part of Mondo's life and his rise to power in the local bike gang.

They all had outgrown those insecurities – and thus, Fujisaki would rather ponder upon how the law of gravity worked on that magical ahoge than talk about the dark times. So he turned to Ishimaru, who was in the middle of talking to Mondo, and asked the one million question:

"Why do you think Fukawa-san decided it's a good idea to kidnap Naegi last week and showed him all those boy-on-boy comic books? If you asked me, lesbians are way better," there; the question was out.

Ishimaru's neck visibly made a robotic turn toward his fellow 78th gen Ultimate. His face was that of horror – and you could practically read his thoughts on that face. _Why? Why, Fujisaki-kun? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONFLICT ME WITH SUCH A QUESTION?_ But the disciplinary committee leader made no noise. Behind his head, Mondo's face contorted in similar ways– although his seemed more like; _dude, sometimes I wonder what's in your head_.

Fujisaki simply glanced sideways. Was it his fault if he enjoyed the conflicted look on people's face when they couldn't decide whether to treat him like a boy or a girl? He liked that unpredictability and the shock it gave people.

"Whatever that frickin' serial killer's kink is, it has nothin' to do with us. And Naegi is just Naegi that way, y'know. He's just... a trouble magnet. So it's not like it matters," Mondo grunted; eyes glancing wildly at the general direction of Naegi.

Naegi could be seen mingling among their classmates – to be exact, everyone was dragging him to play a game of card against Celeste (apparently, everyone wanted to see a game between the Ultimate Luckster and the Ultimate Gambler). Not far behind him, Miss Elegant herself, Kyoko Kirigiri, was lurking from her seat. If you squint heard enough, you'd notice her eyes watching silently from behind the little black book covering her face. Togami was somewhere near the front of the class; also watching silently from a comfortable distance.

 _Those three_ , Fujisaki noted, _they really need to sort out their indisposition_. Both Togami and Kirigiri are too prideful; and Naegi is just oblivious, if not too naive. Even with that fact, the three were still undeniably close in their own unique ways. Must be in the way they just stick close to one another when the situation asked them to. It's hard to explain; yet obvious.

Naegi was giving the series of cards in his hands a horrified look; and Fujisaki caught on how his ahoge seemed to wither slightly (despite the fact that everyone seemed to be cheering for him). There was no way both Kirigiri and Togami would come to his rescue unless he asked for it or unless they could do it without seeming like they want to. Poor Naegi would have himself being eaten alive by Celeste anytime soon. The gambler lady was known for her unforgiving nature when it comes to gambling; even when this was a game against Naegi – the source of everyone's hope.

As if on cue; the double door to their classroom was kicked open by no one else but the eccentric Chiaki Nanami (she probably thought she was in a game again). Behind her, Nagito Komaeda could be seen spreading his two arms dramatically; face looking as manic as usual. "Hello, the 78th Generation of Talented Students!" Komaeda called out, while Nanami calmly inspected the classroom from her spot.

It's funny how both Togami's and Kirigiri's head snapped to the newcomers' direction – you could even see the rare sight of panic in Kirigiri's face. The eccentric _married couple_ was a regular visitor to their classroom; and it was known that they have a certain interest on Naegi. It's been awhile since they made their stop to this classroom though.

Everyone's eyes practically followed the 77th students as they made their way to Naegi. "Yo, Makoto-kun!" Komaeda greeted as he landed himself on a seat beside Naegi. Meanwhile Nanami silently gazed on Makoto's cards from behind the boy. "You have yourself in trouble I see," Komaeda added, cheerful as usual.

"Pardon," Celeste intercepted, "This game is between Naegi and I".

"There's no such a rule," Komaeda answered. Nanami bent closer to Naegi, "I think you need to let go of this card".

"What!?" Celeste protested; but no one listened. The crowd around Naegi slowly stepped away until they were a distance away from Naegi and the troublesome two. Next you knew, you could hear Celeste screeching like a drenched cat as she started losing against Naegi, who had Nanami and Komaeda on his back. Nanami was a known strategist and Komaeda was a known luckster (which was beyond Naegi's own luck); it's impossible to win against those two.

After a while, it was obvious who the winner was. "Now that we've helped Makoto-kun win this silly game, we'll borrow him for a moment," Komaeda announced as he hooked his arm around Naegi's. Nanami silently led the way out of the classroom as Komaeda dragged Naegi with them. Fujisaki noticed how Ishimaru stood so suddenly.

"Those two," Ishimaru muttered in defeat as everyone silently gaped at the three's exit, "I thought they would stop making sudden visits to our class and randomly taking students with them".

"By that, you mean only Naegi," Mondo added. They silently agreed.

Togami could be seen making an uncharacteristic gape from his spot while Kirigiri slammed her black book on her desk – as elegant as she could – and stood from her seat. She actually walked out of the class briskly, hitting Hagakure on her way there and not apologizing. Witnessing this, Fujisaki was in the mood to gossip. Mondo raised his hands before he started though.

"Let's not talk about whatever troubles Naegi would have with that chick and Togami," the biker grunted, "I rather not guess what relationship those three have".

* * *

People-watching became less fun once Naegi left the classroom. He returned right on time for class and left with the _married couple_ once recess came. On the first break, Fujisaki dragged himself to his lab in the Future Foundation's underground base. He then asked Mitarai to help him with fixing the drawer in his office.

"Why do you have to ask me to do this, Fujisaki-kun?" Mitarai mumbled once they stood in front of Fujisaki's drawer.

"Because you're the only one around, Senpai," Fujisaki smiled. He could see his senior's reluctance withering little by little. This was where his girlish feature became a convenience. So Fujisaki added, "Please".

Mitarai sighed, but complied anyway.

It was then that Matsuda made his appearance in Fujisaki's office; the cheap smacking sound his slippers made was epic. "You little perverted bitch," the neurologist grunted as he gripped the collar of Fujisaki's shirt.

"No fighting in the HQ," Mitarai warned from his bent position under Fujisaki's desk. Fujisaki was far too excited from being called a pervert to deny the accusation.

"I am!?" The programmer asked.

"Don't act innocent, you little prick. All this time I had my eyes on you. Everyone thinks of you as the naive kid, but from all that porn magazines in the office, I just knew you're not as innocent as you made out to be".

"... actually, those are Gekkogahara-senpai's –"

"Dressing like a girl, fooling us to believe that you are as pure! I caught on to your bullshits now, you little prick. All those times Yukizome-san blamed me for those dirty magazines will be over! I'll show them the true culprit!" Matsuda hissed, "You even had your soiled hands on the new student. A handjob in the library!? Really!?"

"I have?" Fujisaki's eyes sparkled, "Mitarai-senpai!"

Mitarai lazily looked up from his position under the desk, "Yeah?"

"I gave someone a handjob in the library!"

Mitarai tiredly nodded, "Good. Good for you, I guess". He returned to his work.

Fujisaki turned to Matsuda, "When did that happen again?"

"Do not act like you know nothing about it, you little prick. Who the fuck would spread that rumor about his dick?" Matsuda gritted his teeth. They stared at each other for a while, before Matsuda finally asked, "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is his dick really bigger than Naegi's?"

"... Maybe". Honestly, Fujisaki had no idea.

Matsuda's face contorted to that of jealousy – which made Fujisaki slightly happy. He, Matsuda, and Gekkogahara were the three brains behind the rebuilding of the Neo World Program. Being the youngest and the least experienced of the three, Fujisaki often felt this petty competitiveness toward the other two.

"And now you even get what you want. I suppose you're happy that the principal wants you to be in charge of the new student's training, huh?" Matsuda hissed. Fujisaki's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Be happy, but I'm warning you. The troublesome two from the 77th Gen wouldn't let you have your freedom with the new kid," Matsuda let go of Fujisaki's collar with a rough push, "I'm warning you".

The neurologist left without further words, leaving Fujisaki excited on his own. Not that he could express his excitement to anyone in the Future Foundation HQ; only he, Matsuda, Gekkogahara and the people who still worked in the school knew about Hinata's transfer to the talented course. The principal wanted to keep it secret for a while until they could get Hinata to adapt to the Neo World Program.

Of course, some of the Foundation's member had an idea of what the Principal was up to, especially Munakata and his cronies. It was exactly why the Principal wanted to keep Hinata's transfer a secret after all; he knew some people would be so against it. It was their job, the three people working for the Neo World Program reprogramming, to help Hinata to do his role in the program and prove that there was still hope to restart the program, even when they have to use a reserve course student's help.

"What was that you're discussing with Matsuda?" Mitarai asked from under the desk.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Fujisaki answered happily, "It's really nothing".

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Owada's manly shriek stole the attention of the whole 78th gen's classroom – earning him an ugly glare from Celeste as the young lady hissed a sharp, "Excuse me" behind her cup of tea. Owada's only action to excuse himself was lowering his head and turned down the volume of his voice as he resumed his discussion with Fujisaki and Ishimaru.

"Are you sayin' yer goin' to meet that new guy the 77th been lookin' after?" The gang leader exclaimed; eyes looking wildly left and right. Ishimaru kept his frozen posture right beside him – too shocked to say a word.

Fujisaki quickly went down from her spot on the desk to the floor so he could hush his friends. "Tone it down! This is still a secret!" He then smiled, "But yes! Matsuda-senpai told me in the HQ and the Principal just texted me to inform the good news! Apparently, the Principal told me Matsuda-senpai has given up on training the transfer student on his own... something about _the married couple_ messing with his plan".

"B-but, aren't you also in charge of Naegi's training? The 78th's...," Ishimaru murmured absently, "A-and the 77th's... Together... That's like... That's like a very valuable opportunity".

"Man, are you kiddin'?" Owada's brows met, "This is the 77th's new guy we're talking about. There has been rumors, I'm tellin' you; rumors!" He then stood closer to his two friends, "Everyone has been talkin'. He's a ladies' man and has the power that could put Kuzuryu's torture chamber to shame. There's pictures and everythin'. I mean, that's messed up!" Owada shook his head, "I even heard he got himself kidnapped by that perverted cook – what's his name again? Hamura something?

Ishimaru paled, "I've actually never heard about this from the Ultimate Imposter in our monthly report."

"Dude, there's a lot happening behind your back," Mondo sighed.

"We shouldn't have trusted the new guy with the 77th! They're a group of misfits!" Ishimaru exclaimed. The 77th gen was known to be much louder and more rebellious compared to the 78th. It's not only because they have a trickster among them (and that being Komaeda), they also have a yakuza leader, a bunch of loud-mouthed people, and Komaeda (yes, the guy needed to appear twice in this sentence). It's not rare for the 77th to have problems among their selves. Just months ago, there was that case involving the Kuzuryus', a reserve course student named Sato, and the 77th gen. Let's just say, no permanent consequences were made, but there were some serious damages back then.

Ishimaru shifted in his spot, "And you forgot something. That transfer guy," the moral compass muttered with trembling voice, "He reviews his studies before class," Ishimaru paused for more drama, "Every day".

Fujisaki wow-ed. "That's...," he mumbled, "... that's amazing".

"Our Naegi can't even do his homework properly," Owada complained.

As if on cue, the 78th gen's luckster's chatter could be heard from outside the class. There, by the entrance to the class, Naegi stood with Komaeda and Nanami. The three obviously got along well despite the fact that no one else in the 78th gen could approach the 77th gen's students easily. The two classes are just different to one another.

But then they saw Komaeda and Nanami making their leave while Naegi returned inside the classroom. As the latter walked by Fujisaki's desk, Mondo called out to him. "Yo, Naegs. Done mingling with the upperclassmen? You popular brat".

"What? Oh, no! It's nothing like that," Naegi raised his two hands, "We just met often in Jin's place, so I talk to them a lot".

He's just fun to tease. "Usually you hang out with them until the bell rang," Mondo added.

It's interesting how Naegi furrowed as though he just noticed that detail. "You know what, you're right. They suddenly told me they have something to do. Probably has something to do with the Neo World Program, I heard the 77th Gen has been busy with it," Naegi's eyes darted to Fujisaki as if asking for clarification. Fujisaki shrugged; he knew nothing about it. Naegi shrugged back and left to make his way slowly to Kirigiri's desk. You could hear him making small talks to the girl, which instantly made the grim look on Kirigiri's face go away.

Then Togami would make his way there as though he just _happened_ to stumble to their discussion. He would insist not taking a seat, but he would maintain his spot around Kirigiri's desk and mingle with the two. When that truly happened, Fujisaki, Mondo, and Ishimaru uncomfortably casted their glances away from those three. When Naegi interact with Kirigiri and Togami, he became weirdly unapproachable somehow.

"Well, you still have to be careful. It is rumored that the _married couple_ is close to the new kid," Ishimaru warned, "You never had a lot of problems with Naegi because... well, Kirigiri-san and Togami-kun are mostly calm. But, the 77th Gen is..."

"It's still just a rumor, though, right?" Mondo disrupted, "We're talkin' bout the married couple here. I know I've seen them talk before, but... I dunno man, I'm not sure".

Fujisaki pondered upon this idea when his eyes went to the window facing the front yard right beside him. Down there, right at the huge fountain in front of the entrance to the talented course's building, you could see Nanami and Komaeda playing on a handheld console. The fountain was known as Nanami and Komaeda's reserved spot; they often made a scene there that make people think they were dating.

He then saw Nanami leaving the fountain to return inside the building. Komaeda could be seen playing a game alone by the fountain, when a brown haired guy appeared from the direction of the parking lot. Eventually, the newcomer caught Komaeda's attention; causing Komaeda to call out to him. Next Fujisaki knew, the brown haired newcomer joined Komaeda by the fountain. There was no doubt who this brown haired person was; the spiky hair and the pointy ahoge on top of his head were obvious clues.

 _Interesting_ , Fujisaki thought to himself.

"But who cares about the married couple gettin' in your way. You still have a slight chance to see both Naegi and the new kid in the same room!" Mondo whispered sharply, "That's like... two ahoges in the same room".

Fujisaki's eyes twinkled at the realization. He gasped in the most dramatic fashion, "Oh my Gosh!" His eyes rounded a he turned his head back and forth between his two friends, "That is so true, guys! Imagine all the possibilities!"

"Everyone has been talking about having Naegi-kun and the new student meet. In fact, everyone has been looking forward to it," Ishimaru explained, "To be the first to see them interact is like... extremely lucky".

"Well, you're lucky. You'll be seein' those two meet. Do you even realize how fuckin' huge that is?" Owada grunted at Fujisaki, "Man, I mean, two ahoges in the same room. That's like...," he scrunched his eyebrows, "Like everyone's wet dreams combined".

Fujisaki jumped in realization. It just came to him that indeed, he'd have two ahoges with him. Not one; two! TWO!

"Uh... Fujisaki-san".

"Yes, Ishimaru-kun?"

"... you're bleeding".

Fujisaki checked the back of his skirt.

"Not there, dumbass! It's your nose!" Owada added.

"Oh," the cross-dressing boy touched his nose, "Ah, I'm just a man after all". Everyone's a real man when it comes to ahoges.

* * *

 _8.30 pm Am I expelled?_

Hajime had been worrying about the possibility the whole night. He ended up arriving late to school and sighed lifelessly when he noticed Jin hadn't replied to his text. _Jin must be briefing the whole academic staff that the transferred student is a huge failure_ , he thought to himself depreciatingly. _I better prepare myself today,_ he added as he dragged himself to the school building, _for the bad news_.

The non-ultimate was so deep in his thought that he almost jumped when someone greeted him as he passed the fountain. "Good morning, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda waved from his sitting spot on the fountain before he added accusingly, "You're late! You even skipped the morning classes."

Hajime wasn't given the opportunity to reply as he was dragged by the taller teen to sit on the fountain. "Chiaki is getting another set of console in the classroom," Komaeda informed, "She's taking a long time though".

"Komaeda..."

"And I've been sitting here for ages! Can you believe it?"

"Komaeda..."

"What's taking her so long anyway?"

"Komaeda!"

Komaeda stared, "What?"

"... aren't you worried?" Hajime muttered, "We could be expelled".

Komaeda sighed worriedly, "I know. I've been telling her. She should stop bringing more than two".

"What?"

"The consoles, right?" Komaeda shook his head as though he was exasperated about the whole issue, "I mean, I know she's the gamer, but she also has that promise she made with the board members not to bring more than two consoles to school. But no worries, I'll make sure Jin would let it go".

Hajime staggered, "I was talking about the incident yesterday". When Komaeda kept his silence as though expecting Hajime to elaborate, Hajime added, "We destroyed the school property".

Komaeda spent a couple of second to wait for Hajime to spell out the problem. "Oh," he said then, "You mean that's all?" Another momentarily pause, "You're so silly, Hinata-kun! Why would someone be expelled for that?"

 _Why would someone_ _not_ _be expelled for that?_ Hajime thought to himself. It was then that he saw Nanami walking to their direction from the main course's building; and the first thing Hajime did once she made a stop in their location was to spew all of his troubled thoughts. "Nanami, I think we're going to have some trouble with school".

"Don't worry. I only brought two today," the girl threw the newly purchased Nintendo switch to Komaeda's lap.

"But I'm sure -," _that's the least of our worries_ , Hajime meant to say; but his words were disrupted when he heard a greeting for himself not far from their right. The trio snapped their heads simultaneously; meeting frozen stiff Souda and Nidai who seemed like they were making their way to the school building.

 _Crap!_ Hajime exclaimed to himself silently. The awkwardness wafting from their side and Nidai's was impossible to ignore. Souda robotically craned his head to the bulkier guy beside him before he glanced to the trio sitting on the fountain. "Uhh...," the mechanic started absently. His eyes landed to Hajime; "Morning...," then to the two sitting on Hajime's sides, "... Hina-".

Then, the mechanic's eyes widened as if he concluded that Nanami and Komaeda had created some troubles yet again.

The silence broke when Nidai finally roared with laughter. "Oh! That yesterday was a good one!" the team manager slapped Hajime's, Komaeda's, and Nanami's back one by one so harshly that they almost fell to the ground from the force. "Too bad we can't resume our training. Matsuda informed me that he's no longer in charge of Hinata's training. Too bad, really! Too bad!"

Hajime witnessed how Komaeda and Nanami spontaneously stared at each other as if they could reach each other's mind before their gaze slowly turned somewhere on the second floor of the talented course's building. When Hajime followed their gaze, he swore he saw a brown haired girl looking back at them from the second floor window. The girl flinched once she noticed someone caught her peeking. She then disappeared from view.

* * *

Somewhere in the Future Foundation HQ, Ryota Mitarai was cornered by Munakata and Sakakura. He practically had his back to the wall as he tried his best to hold himself in front of the two Future Foundation's members. "I told you, I heard nothing! I was busy fixing Fujisaki-kun's drawer!" He repeated for the numerous time ever since the _interrogation_ started, "I swear!"

"Don't lie!" Sakakura roared before punching the wall right beside Mitarai's head.

"A-all I heard is something a-about a handjob," Mitarai stuttered, "O-or maybe I misheard that, b-because there's no way Fujisaki-kun could -"

"The handjob," Munakata said suddenly - so coldly - as though muttering the mere term held no ridiculousness whatsoever. "I knew it, they were talking about the new student".

"B-but -"

"As you suspected, the neurologist is not innocent in all this. He knows something," Sakakura chimed in.

"W-what's this about a handjob, really?" Mitarai tried to question.

The two men ignored him

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
